Never understood
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara and his younger twin sister, Sakura, are well known as the 'Jinchiruki' Demon twins. People fear them and no-one understands them. No-one tries to understand them. They have built their whole entire world around the other. Whey they are forced to move to Konoha, will they finally let their walls down?
1. Prologue

**Okay, uh, so, this is a new story we're going to be trying out.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

A peaceful night had settled over the city of Konoha. The stars glowed in the night sky while house lights switched off one by one as the people got ready to settle for the night.

Two shadowed figures suddenly appeared on on of the many buildings. The moment their feet touched the roof, they expertly suppressed their killing intent. Many would consider these two very lucky, as during the day, the killer intent they had been releasing would have attracted even the newest students in the Academy.

On first glance, both looked like any ordinary ninja, through the way they held themselves, as well as the air of confidence around them. They had a prideful, dark and dangerous aura surrounding them.

However, once they were given a proper look over, anyone could see that the two were just children, probably around the age of nine to ten.

One was male, while the other was a female, which could easily be seen through their body structure, as well as the length of their hair.

Both had green eyes, though the girl had eyes somewhat emerald while the boy's leaned more towards pale blue-green.

They leaped over the roofs, headed towards the Academy, where the lights in the principal's office, located on the top floor, could be seen through the windows.

They paused on one of the roofs, the girl crouched on all fours, overlooking the city while the boy stood behind her, as if watching over the girl. The girl was carrying a small backpack, and a pouch could be seen buckled onto her waist. The boy had a huge bulge attached onto his back.

Once the girl seemed satisfied, the two leaped off the roof once again. They landed simultaneously on the Academy roof, where the girl proceeded to lean over the edge and knock on the window.

There was a pause, before a young woman with black hair opened the window. The boy hovered above the girl as she lowered herself into the room through the window. Once she had disappeared inside, the boy followed her.

* * *

The woman who had opened the window smiled at the two children.

The two children narrowed their eyes at the sudden bright room light.

The boy had auburn hair and was the owner of the pale blue-green eyes. He had black eye rings, which made his eyes stand out even more. He was wearing long black trousers and a long-sleeved crimson coat, as well as the standard ninja sandals. He was also wearing a grey holster vest, held in place by a strap over his left shoulder as well as a few buckle belts, which also held up his gourd.

The girl had bright pink hair, which seemed to contrast her emerald eyes. She was wearing a sleeved red qipao with sakura designs. She was wearing tight black short with ninja sandals. She had white bandages wrapped around her left wrist.

However, the most striking thing about the two were the kanji 'Love' tattoos carved into their foreheads. The boy on the left and the girl on the right.

"Hello, I'm Shizune, assistant of Tsunade-sama, who is the head medic of Konoha. She was put in charge of making sure you fit in." The woman, Shizune said. "You're from Suna, right?"

The girl nodded.

Shizune smiled. "Come, I'll take you to Tsunade-sama." She led the way towards a door on the other side of the room. She knocked and when a "Come in." was heard from the other side, she pushed open the door and held it for the two children.

A blonde woman sat behind a desk covered in stacks of paper. She looked up and glanced at the two children. "Suna?" She asked, before looking back at her desk, where she had papers to sign.

Shizune nodded. "Yes."

The blonde woman yawned. "I am Senju Tsunade." She said. "Where is your guardian?"

The girl bit her thumb. "Do we need him?" She asked innocently. "We left him behind."

Tsunade glanced up at this. "You left him behind?"

The boy stepped forwards. "Our cousin is our guardian." He said. "We were excited, and our guardian said we could come here early. He should arrive with our older siblings tomorrow."

"Said there are five of you." Tsunade nodded. "In which two are going to the Academy, while two are graduating and the last is in the Special ANBU team, the Akatsuki." She fished through some files and pulled out a few pieces of paper. "Names and age." She said, while reading the files.

The girl frowned. "Our cousin is Sasori, also known as Akasuna no Sasori."

_Sasori;_

_Age: 17_

_Rank: ?_

_Info..._

Tsunade stopped at Info. She could read the details later.

The girl placed her finger onto her chin. "Our older siblings are Sabaku no Temari, age sixteen..." The girl trailed off and frowned.

_Sabaku no Temari;_

_Age: 14_

_Rank: Genin_

_Info..._

"And Kankuro, age fifteen." The girl finished, looking proud with herself.

_Sabaku no Kankuro;_

_Age: 13_

_Rank: Genin_

__Info...__

Tsunade nodded, reading through the files. "What about you guys?" She asked.

The girl blinked, then glanced at the boy. "We're twins." She said absentmindedly. "We're ten and we're transferring from Suna."

Shizune smiled gently at her. "Name?" She prompted.

This time, the boy spoke, a smirk plastered onto his face. "Sabaku no Gaara." He glanced at the girl and gently nudged her.

_Sabaku no Gaara;_

_Age: 8_

_Rank: Academy_

_Info..._

The girl bit her lip. "Sabaku no Sakura." She said.

_Sabaku no Sakura;_

_Age: 8_

__Rank: Academy__

__Info...__

Tsunade froze, quickly re-reading the text to make sure. She glanced back at Gaara's file.

_Info: Jinchuriki of the one tailed beast, Shukaku_

She whipped back to Sakura's file.

_Info: Jinchuriki of the two tailed beast, Matatabi_

She broke off from her thoughts when the boy, Gaara chuckled.

"We're the Jinchuriki Demon twins."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should we continue?**

**Please review and tell us what you think. Ideas for future chapters are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter TWO**_

A killing intent was spread, and it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out the source.

_The blood._

_The betrayal and the pain._

Sakura reached out and grabbed Gaara's hand, and it vanished just as quickly.

Iruka quickly interjected, saying that it was enough questions. He looked around and pointed towards the empty seats at the back, behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"Okay, why don't you two go sit there. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, okay?"

Gaara growled and whipped around, climbing the steps towards the back. Sakura made to follow, but quickly turned around again. She dipped her head at Iruka before she quickly spun around and darted after Gaara.

Gaara stepped back and let Sakura slide in first.

They quickly took their seats as Iruka stood up from his desk. "I need to go see Tsunade-sama." He told the class. "You have a test in four lessons time. Revise for that."

The moment Iruka had left, Naruto whipped around. "Hey! I'm Naruto, dattebayo! This emo guy over here is Sasuke." A few others came over and Naruto introduced them one by one.

**'Kurama's Jinchuriki, eh?'**

Gaara sighed at the voice, and tuned out the demon.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

Kiba.

Hinata.

Shikamaru.

Choji.

Shino.

Ino.

Sakura hammered the names and faces into her memory before tuning them out. Her eyes flew around, looking for something that would catch her attention.

Gaara, on the other had, was annoyed. Didn't they hear him say that he didn't like annoying people who approached him?

Meanwhile, Sakura was looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the gaze and inwardly cringed at the though of another fan girl...

"Your hair looks really weird. Like, _really_ weird." Sakura blurted out. Gaara scoffed.

Naruto gulped, and burst out laughing. Even Shikamaru began chuckling.

Sasuke didn't know whether or not to be glad that the new pink haired girl was not a fan girl, or be insulted by the sudden comment.

"Hey, listen. Sasuke-kun is mine!" A blonde girl yelled, grabbing Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shook her off.

Sakura frowned. "Well, technically, he is his own person as he is not a slave. Therefore, no one has the right to claim-"

Gaara nudged her. "Don't waste your complex speeches on idiots."

It took everyone a moment to realize the insult. However, Gaara easily tuned out their protests.

"What's with hating dogs?" A boy who Naruto had introduced as Kiba, asked.

Sakura turned to him and he tugged down his jacket, revealing Akamaru.

Sakura's eyes widened before they narrowed and the dog glared back with just as much ferocity. Sakura slowly stood up, arching her back.

Gaara, fueled by his sister's discomfort, quickly rose out of his seat as well.

Iruka looked up at the sound. _Ah, Cat-Dog thing_. He quickly stepped in before it could get any further. "Okay, time to go." He snapped his book shut for emphasis and he shooed everyone out of the room.

The tension was forgotten as Gaara got to his feet. He grabbed Sakura's bag and he slipped out from behind their desk.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun!" Ino twirled around to face the Uchiha but Sasuke just shoved past her.

"Okay, since you're new we'll show you to your next class-" Naruto was cut off by Gaara.

"No need." The red head snapped. "We know."

Shikamaru sigh. "Jeez, we're just trying to be nice."

"Weren't you listening when I said that I don't like crowds?" Gaara asked.

"If you're so confident, tell us where our next class is." Ino snapped.

Sakura took a deep breath. "First, we have Tai-jutsu in field 2, then Medical Nin-jutsu and chakra control in room 302. Then we have Nin-jutsu in field 4. After that, we have weaponry with Iruka in ro-"

"I-I bet you don't know...where the classrooms are!" Ino interrupted, crossing her arms.

Gaara sighed and turned to his sister.

"Field 2 is just by the school entrance. Room 302 is two floors above us. The shortest way there is for you to go up the second set of stairs you come across to the left of the classroom-"

Gaara nodded and swung both Sakura and his bags over his shoulder. Sakura broke off mid sentence, turned, and followed Gaara out the room, leaving behind everyone else.

After a while, everyone shook off their shock and surprise before they quickly rushed off after the twins to their next class.

Iruka looked up after everyone was gone.

The twins had never been taught to control their demons. He could tell. From the way they reacted to nearly everything without any signs of concealment to the way they clung to each other, as if only the other could hold them back. Which was probably true.

He had heard parts of the twins past from both the Hokage and Sasori, but not everything.

Or maybe they had said everything and he had just not been listening.

However, he did remember hearing from Sasori that the Two Tailed Demon inside Sakura, Matatabi, was rather fond of its host and probably wouldn't do anything that would harm her. The One tailed beast within Gaara, Shukaku, seemed to follow Matatabi's course of action.

Either way, he knew that whatever happened, it was most likely not the twins fault.

After all, he had seen the look in their eyes.

The eyes of those who had seen too much before they knew everything.

The eyes of those who had lived through too much suffering, loss and betrayal to trust anyone.

The eyes of those who had blood stained hands before they learnt the meaning of death.

The eyes of those who had been forced to grow up too fast too young.

* * *

**So, here's chapter two.**

**Somethings happened and we had to re-upload this one. **

**We don't really remember what the original was like, but we built this one up from what we can recall.**

**So, read and review?**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

A killing intent was spread, and it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out the source.

_The blood._

_The betrayal and the pain._

Sakura reached out and grabbed Gaara's hand, and it vanished just as quickly.

Iruka quickly interjected, saying that it was enough questions. He looked around and pointed towards the empty seats at the back, behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"Okay, why don't you two go sit there. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, okay?"

Gaara growled and whipped around, climbing the steps towards the back. Sakura made to follow, but quickly turned around again. She dipped her head at Iruka before she quickly spun around and darted after Gaara.

Gaara stepped back and let Sakura slide in first.

They quickly took their seats as Iruka stood up from his desk. "I need to go see Tsunade-sama." He told the class. "You have a test in four lessons time. Revise for that."

The moment Iruka had left, Naruto whipped around. "Hey! I'm Naruto, dattebayo! This emo guy over here is Sasuke." A few others came over and Naruto introduced them one by one.

**'Kurama's Jinchuriki, eh?'**

Gaara sighed at the voice, and tuned out the demon.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

Kiba.

Hinata.

Shikamaru.

Choji.

Shino.

Ino.

Sakura hammered the names and faces into her memory before tuning them out. Her eyes flew around, looking for something that would catch her attention.

Gaara, on the other had, was annoyed. Didn't they hear him say that he didn't like annoying people who approached him?

Meanwhile, Sakura was looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the gaze and inwardly cringed at the though of another fan girl...

"Your hair looks really weird. Like, _really_ weird." Sakura blurted out. Gaara scoffed.

Naruto gulped, and burst out laughing. Even Shikamaru began chuckling.

Sasuke didn't know whether or not to be glad that the new pink haired girl was not a fan girl, or be insulted by the sudden comment.

"Hey, listen. Sasuke-kun is mine!" A blonde girl yelled, grabbing Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shook her off.

Sakura frowned. "Well, technically, he is his own person as he is not a slave. Therefore, no one has the right to claim-"

Gaara nudged her. "Don't waste your complex speeches on idiots."

It took everyone a moment to realize the insult. However, Gaara easily tuned out their protests.

"What's with hating dogs?" A boy who Naruto had introduced as Kiba, asked.

Sakura turned to him and he tugged down his jacket, revealing Akamaru.

Sakura's eyes widened before they narrowed and the dog glared back with just as much ferocity. Sakura slowly stood up, arching her back.

Gaara, fueled by his sister's discomfort, quickly rose out of his seat as well.

Iruka looked up at the sound. _Ah, Cat-Dog thing_. He quickly stepped in before it could get any further. "Okay, time to go." He snapped his book shut for emphasis and he shooed everyone out of the room.

The tension was forgotten as Gaara got to his feet. He grabbed Sakura's bag and he slipped out from behind their desk.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun!" Ino twirled around to face the Uchiha but Sasuke just shoved past her.

"Okay, since you're new we'll show you to your next class-" Naruto was cut off by Gaara.

"No need." The red head snapped. "We know."

Shikamaru sigh. "Jeez, we're just trying to be nice."

"Weren't you listening when I said that I don't like crowds?" Gaara asked.

"If you're so confident, tell us where our next class is." Ino snapped.

Sakura took a deep breath. "First, we have Tai-jutsu in field 2, then Medical Nin-jutsu and chakra control in room 302. Then we have Nin-jutsu in field 4. After that, we have weaponry with Iruka in ro-"

"I-I bet you don't know...where the classrooms are!" Ino interrupted, crossing her arms.

Gaara sighed and turned to his sister.

"Field 2 is just by the school entrance. Room 302 is two floors above us. The shortest way there is for you to go up the second set of stairs you come across to the left of the classroom-"

Gaara nodded and swung both Sakura and his bags over his shoulder. Sakura broke off mid sentence, turned, and followed Gaara out the room, leaving behind everyone else.

After a while, everyone shook off their shock and surprise before they quickly rushed off after the twins to their next class.

Iruka looked up after everyone was gone.

The twins had never been taught to control their demons. He could tell. From the way they reacted to nearly everything without any signs of concealment to the way they clung to each other, as if only the other could hold them back. Which was probably true.

He had heard parts of the twins past from both the Hokage and Sasori, but not everything.

Or maybe they had said everything and he had just not been listening.

However, he did remember hearing from Sasori that the Two Tailed Demon inside Sakura, Matatabi, was rather fond of its host and probably wouldn't do anything that would harm her. The One tailed beast within Gaara, Shukaku, seemed to follow Matatabi's course of action.

Either way, he knew that whatever happened, it was most likely not the twins fault.

After all, he had seen the look in their eyes.

The eyes of those who had seen too much before they knew everything.

The eyes of those who had lived through too much suffering, loss and betrayal to trust anyone.

The eyes of those who had blood stained hands before they learnt the meaning of death.

The eyes of those who had been forced to grow up too fast too young.

* * *

**So, here's chapter two.**

**Somethings happened and we had to re-upload this one. **

**We don't really remember what the original was like, but we built this one up from what we can recall.**

**So, read and review?**


	4. Chapter 3

Shukaku: **Bold**

Matatabi: _**Bold and Italic**_

Gaara/Sakura thoughts: _Italic_

_**Chapter THREE**_

When Sasuke and Naruto reached Field 2, their teacher was already there. Rock Lee, who had had Taijutsu one period before, was yelling something about Youth. His surroundings looked unnaturally bright. Sasuke looked around and caught sight of the transfer twins standing in the corner. Gaara was attempting to cover his sister's eyes while Sakura struggled aTamakinst him.

Finally, Lee left. Gaara let out a barely audible sigh and dropped his hand. Sakura eagerly looked up and glanced around the class room. She turned to her brother with a pout. Gaara blinked, then grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her over to sit with the rest of the students.

"You must be the new students." The teacher dude said. "I am Tamaki Yuuto, your taijutsu teacher." He said. "Call me Tamaki-sensei."

Gaara was bristling like a cat, attempting to block his sister's view. Sakura peeked out from under his arm and Gaara let out a faint sound of protest.

Tamaki nodded to himself in satisfaction. "First, we'll start with ten laps." He said. "Now, off you go."

By the time Sasuke had finished his second lap, a majority of the girls were whining. For someone who looked very fragile, Sakura was holding up very well, keeping in step with her brother.

* * *

When the last students finally finished, Tamaki immediately moved on. "We're going to start with taijutsu only spars, as I would like to know the potential of the transfer students." Tamaki said.

Sakura and Gaara glanced at each other. Was this teacher out of his mind? At least it was only taijutsu. If they had been allowed to use ninjutsu, they would have blown their cover the moment someone attacked them.

Tamaki began randomly pairing students with each other, then stopped when he reached the twins. He gasped, as if he had remembered something important, which Gaara suspected to be the fact that they were Jinchuriki. Tamaki seemed to have realized his mistake.

To Gaara's surprise, Tamaki shook off his mistakes just as quickly and paired the twins against each other. Gaara glanced at his twin. At least this meant that they couldn't attack each other as fiercely as they would a random classmate. Also, his sand wouldn't react. Unless he willed it to, his sand did not react to Sakura's attacks, in the same way her protective barrier didn't react to him unless she told it to.

This was one of the very few things Shukaku and Gaara agreed on. They wouldn't hurt Sakura, as Shukaku was pretty fond of Sakura himself. This was also why Shukaku never tried to take over when Sakura was around. Mostly, anyways.

Matatabi and Sakura were on very good terms. To her, Matatabi was a mother Sakura never had. It was very ironic, but Matatabi was one of the few individuals Gaara trusted with his sister.

Once Tamaki gave the starting call, students began facing one another, throwing blows. If Gaara had been a different person, he would have scoffed at all the pathetic, weak and badly aimed blows randomly being thrown around. Instead, he let his sister roll her eyes for both of them.

One of the pairs, Sasuke and a girl, had already finished, with the girl saying that she couldn't hit _her Sasuke-kun _and Sasuke taking full advantage of it.

Sasuke turned around, catching Gaara's eye. Immediately, he scowled and Gaara scowled back.

'What are you looking at?' Sasuke mouthed and Gaara turned away promptly. He turned to face Sakura, who had already taken a offensive stance. Gaara sighed. He was going to _die_.

While he depended solely on his sand, Sakura used her perfect chakara control to strengthen her blows. Since this was a tajutsu match, she couldn't do that. That didn't mean she didn't know how use bare fists as a weapon.

The twins met each other's gaze, then flew towards one another. Sakura lifted her fist, a blow aimed straight for Gaara's head. Was his sister trying to _kill_ him?

Sakura rushed at him and he managed to catch her fist as it came in to deliver another blow. Gaara hesitated and Sakura ripped her fist from his grasp. She swung her other fist towards him.

He leaped back a few feet, managing to catch himself from falling over. He resisted the urge to use his sand, not that it'll work. He leaped at his sister, but once again, his fist slowed as it neared her.

Sakura easily dodged and delivered a couple of quick punches to his rib.

He raised his arms to block a hit aimed for his stomach. Sakura must have known he would do that, as she raised her leg and caught the side of his head with a round house kick.

Gaara was flung backwards. He hit the wall, not hard enough to crack it, but enough for him to know that he'll have a bruise. It seemed like his sister was taking full advantage of his hesitation and wondered what he had done.

Was it when Gaara had scared away the ice-cream man, or was it because he had called the book she had been reading childish. Maybe it was because he had insulted her hair when she had woken up two days ago. Or perhaps it was because he had left her behind on their way to school.

**'Maybe it's because your not taking her seriously.'**

For a moment, Gaara was surprised. He hadn't heard Shukaku's voice since that _'Kyubi container' _comment. Not that he minded.

**'Hey kit, I heard that.' **

Gaara ignored the voice raging in his head as he dodged another incoming blow.

**'Well?'**

Gaara scowled. '_You want me to hit my sister?'_

In his head, Shukaku chuckled. **'Bet you wont be able to hit her even if you tried.'**

That pushed the button. Gaara gritted his teeth and he flew at his sister. Sakura seemed taken aback for a second, before a glint appeared in her eyes.

The Jinchuriki twins met each other mid-air.

* * *

**Okay, new chapter XD  
**

**How was it? Leave us a review to tell us what you think.**

**And, since Gaara can control sand, we think we should give Sakura something to control as well. Pick one of the following and tell us in a review.**

**-Blood**

**-Cherry blossoms**

**-Snow {Where did this come from?}**

**-Knives {We have no idea where that came from either.}**

**Other options are also allowed, just tell us through a review.**

**Please leave us a review to tell us what you think. Ideas and suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT {ISH} QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM**

**Ranks:**

Konoha 11/ Sakura and Gaara: Academy

Temari/Kankuro: Genin

Akatsuki: Anbu/Jounin?

**_Chapter FOUR_**

When Temari and Kankuro had been called, they had not been very pleased. At least it wasn't Sasori, who was supposed to have been called. He had been taking exams to decide his rank, and had been unavailable. Though he had been a part of the Akatsuki before, the Konoha Elders wanted a grasp of his skills.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Temari asked, glaring at the twins, who were wrapped from head to toe in bandages. They were really unnecessary, as Gaara could already feel his wounds healing. The nurse had panicked when she had found out that her newest patients were the Jinchuriki Demon twins. She had tripped over her feet more times than Gaara could count, stuttered every word that he had no idea what she was saying, and had bolted out of the room the moment Temari and Kankuro had arrived from wherever team-less Genins gathered.

However, Gaara knew he would need more bandages if Sasori found out that they had been sent to the nurse because of the results of what was supposed to be a friendly spar. Sometimes, he was too protective, not that anyone could blame him. The Jinchuriki Demon twins had lived a harder life than most.

To make matters worse, both Temari and Kankuro had just been about to be introduced to their Genin team, and they were both pretty annoyed.

Gaara shot his sister a look. _'Use your secret technique.' _Twins telepathy rules._  
_

Sakura gave him a faint nod, then turned to Temari, a huge smile plastered onto her face. She made her eyes wide and she tilted her head to one side. "I pummeled Panda-chan." She said. She threw her arms into air.

Temair's eyes visibly softened. "Really?" She asked. Sakura nodded her head repeatedly and Temari began to visibly melt.

One down, one to go. Kankuro would be more of a challenge, as he wasn't swayed with cute things as easily as Temari.

_'Sakura, what will you do?' _Gaara wondered. It felt like a game of some sort.

Sakura hopped off the bed and turned to Kankuro. "Do you believe me?" She asked. Kakuro looked torn between telling Sakura that he wouldn't fall for it and giving in to her.

Sakura let out a faint 'tch' under breath, so faint that only Gaara with his Shukaku hearing could hear it. Gaara suppressed the sudden urge to snicker. Time to step it up a level.

Sakura turned to Temari. "Tema-chan, Kan-chan does't believe me." She whined.

Gaara inwardly smirked as Temari shot Kankuro a glare. A glare that said 'How-dare-you-make-poor-Sakura-chan-cry?' Kankuro paled and he quickly began ruffling Sakura's hair, telling he how awesome she was.

Sakura shot Gaara a smile and Gaara grinned back. Mission accomplished.

* * *

When they had returned to class, lesson was about to end. Students looked up, awe, admiration, and a little jealousy in their gaze.

Sakura looked around the field. There were a few small craters here and there. She suddenly felt subconscious.

Tamaki skipped over to them. "Are you guys okay?" He asked.

Sakura felt Gaara step slightly in front of her and wanted to sigh in annoyance. She could take care of herself, and her fight against Gaara should have proved it. Instead, she shot her teacher a smile. "Yes." Sakura inwardly shuddered.

Gaara wanted to block his ears from all the whispers. Sometimes, he wanted to curse his sensitive hearing, then decided that if Sakura with her sensitive cat hearing could withhold the urge to cover her ears with just a constant annoyed twitch of her eye, he could too. Instead, he quickly tuned his teacher out.

Gaara wondered why him and his sister were still in the Academy. They had been offered to be promoted to Genin several times, once when they were five, then when they were six, then seven. He then remembered that his sister hadn't wanted to become Genin when everyone else around them had been around twelve. They had declined the offer on all occasions, in Gaara's case, rather reluctantly.

Not that Gaara minded. They had already completed over 50 official mission together, which included no Rank-Ds, 12 Rank-Cs, countless Rank-Bs and As, and 5 Rank-S missions. No matter what Rank they were, they had received many...interesting missions. But that was back in Suna. In Konoha, they'll have to earn the Hokage's respect, which Gaara found really bothersome.

He daydreamed of all the missions they had taken together. They had faced countless enemy ninjas together, and had spilled countless drops of blood...

Gaara felt a sudden burning feeling of thirst erupted deep within his throat. A thirst for blood. For the feeling he felt when he crushed his enemies with his sand. For the look of fear that spread across his victims face just before the light left their eyes. With his control over sand and Sakura's special Jinchuriki ability, they made a perfect tag-team.

Gaara inwardly groaned. Actually, he had to change his previous opinion. Really, if they got a promotion offer this year, they were going to take it. He would convince his sister, even if he had to get on his hands and knees to do it. Okay, maybe not, but that was how desperate he was for a satisfying mission.

Gaara hoped that they would be allowed to form a two man team. They could scare away all their Jounin teachers until they all either gave up on finding them a teacher or the twins got one they really liked.

He was so caught up in his thought that he didn't noticed that his teacher had ended and dismissed the class. He was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura tugged his arm.

"Medical Ninjutsu and Chakara control, room 302." She muttered. Gaara nodded absent mindedly and wordlessly followed his sister as she led the way towards their next classroom.

* * *

When they entered the class, Gaara was surprised too see that Tsunade herself was sitting at the teachers desk. Sakura didn't seem very surprised and Gaara remembered reading somewhere that Tsunade was the best Medical-nin around. It must have been true.

If Gaara had been a different person, he would have scowled.

Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Medical ninjutsu, they were all Sakura's forte. She had unmatched speed and agility, and an innocent air around her that could completely fool anyone. With her perfect chakara control, she could probably ace most of her classes, and pass all the others with way above average marks.

His forte was Ninjutsu, brute force and strength. He had the unbreakable sand shield, as well as his backup sand armor. He had control over sand. _Complete_ control over all sand if he was with his sister. He had come up with countess numbers of catch-and-crush tactics.

He rarely had to move from his position so he didn't have to waste any energy by moving, not that he lacked in stamina. Neither of the Jinchuriki Demon twins did, though Sakura was more comfortable with short ranged fights compared to him.

Thankfully, Tsunade didn't hover over them and ask if they were new students, as she already knew. She nodded at the twins and gestured towards some empty seats by the window.

Without wasting time, she quickly started the lesson.

* * *

**How was that? Leave us a review and tell us.**

**Just a quick question. Can ANBU's take on a team of Genin? No, right? Can someone tell us?  
**

**Also, do you guys want Sasori to become Gaara and Sakura's teacher? His rank will be decided according to the answer {If ANBU's don't take on Genin teams}.**

**Should Sakura and Gaara be a two man team? {We've decided on what Sakura controls}.**

**We've decided to keep the Konoha 11's teams the same as the anime/manga, but we'll have to fill in Sakura's spot with someone else.**

**Any suggestions?**

**Also, should team Hebi, Taka appear?**

**Maybe we should make all the Akatsuki Jounins and give each of them a Genin team? Or maybe only Sasori and a few other Itachi could be Sasuke's team teacher, or something.**

**If Sasori does become Gaara and Sakura's teacher, he would return to Akatsuki later on, as we're planning to present Gaara and Sakura as a team that fly's through the ranks.**

**Okay, this is getting waaaaaay too confusing.**

**Please leave us a review and give us your opinions.**

**See you next chapter~**

**_**{Darque: By the way, I can't type numbers on my laptop keyboard, apart from 5 and 6. Does anyone know how to fix that?}**_**

* * *

**Naruto:-**  
**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

Sakura was bored out of her mind. School had started a month ago and the students were still going on about the basics of the basics in every lesson. Beside her, Gaara had placed his head onto the table.

Tsunade explained that Medics, one point or another, would train their skills by cutting their own skin, then healing it. She told them that she had repeatedly done that, countless times. She said that that her first few attempts had left faint scars, but also said that scars were part of being a ninja. She then told them that not everyone was made to be a medic and to not be disappointed it they couldn't do it. This was just to grasp at who had medic potentials.

Tsunade held up a kunai and cut a shallow wound onto her arm. Some of the students cringed but Tsunade ignored them. She held up her over than, which blazed with healing chakra. She swiped her hand over the cut and the wound healed without a trace.

Sakura wondered if this woman was insane. Who wanted to inflict pain upon themselves? The only one time Sakura had felt physical pain was when the twins had carved their identical tattoos onto their foreheads. That in its self was not a pleasant memory.

That was the only time she had felt pain, because other than that, her shield protected her, with or without her permission. She glanced at the bandage wrapped around her left wrist, which covered a never healing wound. When defense was needed, it appeared from the wound. After all, the source of her shield ran through everybody.

Blood.

Sakura shuffled in her seat and something clattered onto the floor. Sakura jumped and everyone in the class, including her brother, turned around at the sound. Sakura quickly leaned forward and picked up a crimson marble. She had left one of her pouch pockets open.

"Sorry." Sakura murmured. Tsunade briskly nodded, then turned back to the class. Sakura caught Sasuke and Naruto glancing at the marble curiously. Finally, they turned back to face the front. Sakura hesitantly brought the marble to her nose and took a deep breath.

She instantly recognized the smell. This was the blood she had collected from the ninjas that had attacked them...a few days before the betrayal of their uncle.

Gaara turned to his sister when she winced. As if on instinct, she placed at hand onto the 'love' scar on her forehead. Gaara clenched his fist. It was him that had caused his sister to feel her first ever physical pain. That was the only time he hated Sakura's shield for not reacting to him and his sand. How fear against him had caused Sakura to completely shut down and loose control of her defense.

Sakura, on the other hand, was remembering how she had hated the thought of killing. That had changed the day their uncle had tried to kill them.

_It was their sixth birthday, and the Jinchuriki Demon twins were spending their day off duty with each other. Though the Kazekage, their father trusted them as shinobi, enough to send them to missions usually given to experienced chunin, he didn't trust them with his villagers, and attempted multiple assassinations, which still occurred time to time. _

_They had been on their way home after visiting Mei, one of the few people that genuinely liked the twins. Mei was a kind woman in her late twenties who ran a small cafe around village center. She had specially closed her cafe for the day and had invited the twins to her cafe for a special lunch, just so that Gaara and Sakura could enjoy their birthday without being shot fearful glances with every step they took._

_Sakura and Gaara stuck close together, eyeing the just as wary villagers. After all, once in a while, some stupid villager dared to attack them, armed with nothing more that a kitchen knife and rocks, which to Gaara and Sakura, was not much of a threat. But today was their birthday, and even Gaara had some thought in mind to live it through as peaceful and as happy as they could. As peaceful and as happy as a Jinchuriki could get._

_The twins were used to taking short cuts through small streets and alleys, and there were less likely to bump into people. Though Gaara didn't mind, Sakura hated the way people tripped over their own feet in an attempt to get as far away as possible from them._

_They had been creeping through one of the side streets on their way back to their house when several ninjas had jumped them._

_Gaara had instantly moved to step in front of his sister, the cork on his gourd popping open. Sand lashed out towards the ninjas. __Gaara managed to catch two by their ankles and sand began crawling their legs, slowly squeezing them to death._

_Two ninjas leaped at the twins, so Gaara quickly killed off the ones caught by his sand. While he fended the ninjas off, Sakura willed the blood out of the dead ninja's body. Red liquid poured out of their mouth, nose, ears and even their eyes. The blood formed one big puddle and on Sakura's silent command, lashed out at several ninjas who were waiting around them, ready to jump into the fight._

_While they were distracted, Sakura quickly unwrapped the bandage from her left wrist, then held her arm so that it was facing towards the ground._

_Blood streamed out, and formed the shape of a sword. Sakura grasped the handle, and swung towards the ninjas, who were still occupied by the blood._

_The sword splattered blood everywhere when Sakura swung it, and the droplets flew towards the ninja, joining together and forming sharp needles as they went._

_One ninja was stabbed through the shoulder and during his short moment of distraction, was caught and squeezed to death by a mixture of his dead fellow ninja's blood and Gaara's sand._

_The needles that had missed splattered against the walls, then flew back and rejoined the rest of Sakura's sword._

_One of the ninja hurled a kunai toward Sakura. The blood on the ground rose into the air, forming a shield. The kunai fell uselessly onto the ground with a clatter._

_Gaara smashed two ninjas against the wall and held then there, squeezing them against the wall with his sand._

_Sakura waved her hand and the blood on the ground once again rose into the air, this time forming a rope of blood with a glinting sharp tip._

_It snaked towards the remaining ninja, stabbing two through the chest and leaving them hanging there, their skin becoming visibly pale as their blood joined the rope of red liquid._

_The rope of blood stabbed a third through the head, smashing his body against the wall due to the force. His blood was sucked out as well, before the blood rope plucked its tip out of the ninja. The ninja collapsed onto the ground._

_Sakura let out a crazed laugh._

_Two ninjas flew out from the sides, bringing their kunais down onto the rope in an attempt the sever it._

_Sakura smirked. She snapped her fingers and the blood around the two ninjas exploded into spikes, impaling them from behind. Then then blood rope snaked around to then and quickly delivered the finishing blow._

_Gaara quickly killed the last ninja with a sand coffin, and his sand began withdrawing back into his gourd._

_The blood sword turned back into liquid, then seeped back into her body through the would on her wrist. Sakura carefully wrapped the bandage around it._

_Sakura glanced at herself, then at Gaara's bloodied form. She poked her brother's arm and the blood covering him began to slither down his arms and legs, forming small puddles on the floor. "Thanks." Gaara said. Sakura nodded._

_She the turned to the puddles of blood on the ground. She clenched her first in front of her and the puddles began hardening and moving towards one another until they formed several crimson marbles, all around the size of Sakura's thumb._

_Sakura picked them up one by one and placed them into the secret compartment in her pouch, which already held several other marbles she had made, an emergency supply for when she needed more blood or when Gaara was not there._

_After she had closed the pouch, she froze and like she had come out of a trance, blinked. She wrapped her arms around her shaking body, and slumped onto the ground. Gaara was at her side in an instant. He knew how Sakura felt about killing, and gently patted her back in an attempt to calm her down. He finally offered her his back and he piggybacked his sister home. _

* * *

_When the twins returned home they were greeted by their twelve and eleven year old sister and brother, Temari and Kankuro, and their ANBU uncle, Yashamaru. They had taken one breath and had began to panic. Even though Sakura had gotten rid of the blood, she couldn't get rid of the metallic stench that coated their skin. _

_After some coaxing, the twins had told them what had happened. _

_"It wasn't father." Gaara said absent-mindedly._

_Sakura managed to nod, her eyes still slightly unfocused. "They were wearing headbands, and though I couldn't see it, it wasn't Suna's. Father wont hire ninjas from other villages, he's too prideful." She said, before glancing back at the ground._

_Yashamaru had quickly gone to report to the Kazekage while Temari and Kankuro quickly cleaned up the twins and sent them to bed.  
_

* * *

**How was that? The 'flash back' continues into next chapter, cause it was too long.**

**Leave us a review and tell us what you think.**

**Okay, we got a few reviews saying the blood was a bit...disgusting. We know that, but it seemed really cool and as a few people said, matches well with Gaara's sand {ish}. Like, Sakura can control the blood Gaara spills. Sorry if you disagree, but...yeah.**

**We have to go now, cause I have to cheer for out country for the World Cups**

**Raven: Yup, so that's it. Go Japan~**

**_Darque: **_**_**By the way, I can't type numbers on my laptop keyboard, apart from 5 and 6. Does anyone know how to fix that? **_**_**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, and see you next chapter._**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter SIX**_

_Two days later, Gaara and Sakura had been sitting together, over looking the village, when a ninja had attacked them. Instantly, the twins were on their feet. _

_Gaara managed to catch the ninja in a sand coffin, and had taken his mask off. An unknown feeling, a gripping pain in his chest, made him freeze. Curious, Sakura had approached, only to freeze as well._

_Yashamaru._

_The next few words that Yashamaru had spoken when unheard to Gaara who could only continue to stare in horror. Sakura wasn't moving at all._

_Gaara took a deep breath and screamed. In an attempt to think reason and also to block out his uncles hateful words._

_Only when Gaara let out a anguished scream did Sakura snap out of her trance._

_"... I've always hated you for killing my sister." Yashamaru gasped. "This is it. Please die..." Were the last words Gaara heard their uncle murmur before he slowly moved, and he had only a second of warning before the explosive tags Yashamaru had hidden in his flack jacket detonated._

_Gaara screamed in anger, his sand moving in ripples, matching his mood. Sakura let out whimper, crouching beside him and wrapping her arms around her knees._

_Sakura quietly let Gaara scream his grief out. She knew how much Gaara had trusted Yashamaru. Though Sakura and Yashamaru had been close, Gaara and Yashamaru had been mush closer, or that was how it had seemed. His betrayal hurt her, so how much had it hurt Gaara?_

_Sakura gasped in horror when Gaara's sand began to form tendrils. They arched like a snake, then hovered over Gaara's forehead. There was a second where nothing moved, then the sand shot forward, digging__ into the right side of Gaara's forehead. _

_A searing pain flooded over him as the sand carved into his skin, leaving marks that would stay there forever._

_Beside him, Sakura screamed._

_Gaara let out another scream. In the back of his mind, Shukaku goaded him on. Finally, the sand drew away and the pain became a constant throb. Sakura leaped forward and wrapped her arms around his shaking form, murmuring soft words of comfort. _

_That was all Gaara could remember until he collapsed onto his sister._

* * *

_Ever since, the twins had become lifeless, not a care in the world as they killed anyone that got in their way. What they had been trying to accomplish, Sakura didn't know. All they she knew was that Gaara enjoyed every scream that erupted out of their victims before they died. Sakura could no longer tell the difference between a B-ranked mission and a S-ranked missions. They completed them all without hesitance._

_Gaara and Sakura were always together, closer than ever. They no longer cared about the ever fearful gazes shot. More and more people came out dead each day, surrounded by sand and their skin pale from the lack of blood. Witnesses stated that someone had been killed for merely brushing against Sakura, whom Gaara accused of trying to steal away his sister. _

_Gaara never let his sister out of his sight, afraid that she would betray him as well, just like Yashamaru had. For a while, he stuck to her side like glue, a constant tight grip on her wrist. Sakura never complained, and since Sakura didn't say anything, neither did Matatabi, though she sometimes complained about the rough treatment. "Manhandling." As she called it._

_After a while, Gaara would let his sister leave the house with only a sand choker around her neck. She had no idea what it did, but if it made Gaara feel slightly better, Sakura was not going to say anything._

_Gaara was never the same. He never seemed to register what he was doing, only becoming very lively when he squeezed another ninja to death with his sand. _

_Then they had met Sasori, their fourteen year old ANBU cousin. He alone was never afraid of Gaara's sudden anger and Sakura's sudden changes in personality. He had managed to coax Temari and Kankuro away from their fear of their siblings, and though both of them were still afraid of Gaara, they enjoyed Sakura's company._

_Thanks to him, Sakura had managed to reform her relationship with them. Gaara disapproved of Sakura's closeness with Temari and Kankuro, but the three got together and sometimes talked when Gaara was not there. _

_Sakura had been slightly fascinated by Sasori, for reasons she did not know. She would watch Sasori watch fiddle with his puppets nearly everyday._

_Gaara, however, could only think of ways to kill this new thorn in his side. How dare he tried to take the one person that he cared about, apart from himself, away from him?_

* * *

_One day, Sakura had seen Sasori sneak out of the house and had followed him. Sasori had headed over to the grave yard, where he crouched in front of one of the stones._

_Finally, Sakura hadn't been able to contain her curiosity. She silently stepped out of her hiding place and made her way over to her cousin._

_Sasori looked up at the sound of footsteps and offered Sakura a small smile when she crouched beside him. "What are you doing here?"_

_Sakura ducked her head. "Sorry." She murmured. "I just wanted to see where you were going." She fingered the sand choker. The tightness no longer bothered her and she often found herself fiddling with it when she was nervous._

_Sasori nodded slowly. "My parents died on a mission." He said. "But no one told me and I lived a good few years of my life believing that the mission had just gotten extended." He let out a dry laugh._

_Sakura looked at the ground. "Oh." She said. "I don't know."_

_Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What don't you know?"_

_Sakura took a deep breath. "I don't know what I don't know." She gasped. "I don't know what I want to do." She wailed. "I just want Panda-chan to become what he was, before uncle tried to kill us."_

_Sasori gently ruffled Sakura's hair. Sasori was one of the few people Matatabi accepted around Sakura, others including Temari and Kankuro. If Matatabi liked Sasori, Sakura did too._

_"You know, you can cry." He said softly. "Let everything out once in a while."_

_Sakura shook her head. "I can't." She said. She hooked her finger under the sand choker again. "Cause Panda-chan __needs me. If I'm weak, he'll fall apart."_

_Sasori paused. He didn't say anything as Sakura slumped against him and fell asleep._

* * *

**Okay, so, the whole chapter was still part of the flash back. Oooo.**

**The flashback is still not over, and will continue through next chapter. We don't know how long it's going to be.**

**BEWARE: SADISTIC GAARA MAKES A APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER! ALONG WITH SOME...STUFF THAT MAY BE A BIT...DISTURBING.**

**Raven: We're sorry if the characters don't exactly follow the characteristics of the originals, but this is a _fanfiction_ and just so you know, neither Darque nor I have actually watched nor read the Naruto series. Everything we know comes from other fanfiction and from reading the wiki.**

_**Darque: Sorry if the characters seem OOC, but we don't know how exactly to present them when their character roles aren't exactly the same compared to the original.**_

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning: Some..._disturbing_...content ahead. {May be considered incest}**

_**Chapter SEVEN**_

_When Sasori carried Sakura back to their house, a furious Gaara appeared at the doorsteps. Gaara didn't say anything, but sand lashed out towards them. Sasori managed to dodge, Sakura still in his arms._

_The sand swiped against the wall, causing several of the wall ornaments to crash onto the floor. Temari and Kankuro came out of their rooms, looking half asleep. They froze and watched their younger brother in horror._

_Sasori cursed under his breath and he dodged a vase thrown his way. The jolt from the movement had woken Sakura. She blinked, and managed to hold back a scream when sand flashed a few centimeters from her ear. She gripped Sasori's shirt tightly and he looked down, giving her a reassuring look._

_Sasori backed up against one of the walls. Gaara stalked towards them, eyes blazing. Sasori gently placed Sakura down behind him, then turned to face an enraged Gaara._

_Sakura grasped her wrist, ready to tug off the bandages. She did't want to fight her brother, but Matatabi forced her body to move, so that she could defend herself if she needed to._

_Sasori sighed, and pulled out a scroll. He bit his finger and swiped a bloodied finger over the words, keeping one eye on Gaara._

_Two puppets appeared in a puff of smoke. Kankuro's eyes widened and for a moment, he seemed like he had forgotten that his brother was going on a rampage._

_Sakura faintly remembered how she had seen Kankuro hanging around Sasori's work shop more often. She had also heard Kankuro begging the Puppet Master to train him. Now that she remembered, she had never heard Sasori's answer._

_She was brought out of her thoughts when Sasori attached chakra strings to the two puppets, which Sakura recognized from the books she had read as Crow and Black Ant._

_Gaara snarled, and clenched his fist in front of him. Sand swirled to life at his feet. Sasori fended off the sand clones, which regenerated as easily as they were destroyed._

_What Sakura and Gaara knew that Sasori didn't, was that jars of sand and blood were hidden all over the room. Sakura heard a faint sound of glass breaking and whipped around to glance at the couch, where a glass jar had rolled out from underneath. Sakura stared as cracks appeared and sand poured out of the break. Sasori was busy controlling his puppets to notice. The sand snaked over the carpeted floor towards the red headed Puppet Master._

_Without thinking, Sakura yanked off the bandage and blood poured out of the wound. Without bothering to create her sword, she swung her wrist forward. Blood splattered onto the sand, and seeped through. The sand stopped moving and Gaara shot Sakura a glare, a growl sounding from deep inside his throat._

_His hand flew forward and Sakura felt a sudden pressure around her throat. She let out a gasp that was cut short as the sand choker tightened around her neck. Her hands flew to the choker and she desperately tried to wedge her fingers between her neck and the choker. The hard sand turned into small grains and moved over her fingers before hardening underneath her hands, suffocating her even more._

_Sakura's anguished wail made Sasori turn around and Gaara's sand knocked him off his feet. Gaara used his sand to hold Sasori against the wall, then stalked over to Sakura. He grabbed her roughly by her hair and brought her up so that she was looking into his eyes._

_"Are you going to betray me as well?" He yelled. "Are you going to turn against me too?"  
_

_Sakura was too afraid to say anything. She just stared at her brother, fear present in her gaze._

_Gaara grinned a sadistic grin that looked so out of place on Gaara's face that Sakura couldn't help but let a tear trail down her face. Everything was because of Yashamaru..._

_Gaara tilted his face to one side in a mocking way. He slowly stepped around, so that her back was against his chest. He grabbed Sakura's chin, forcing her to look over her shoulder at him. He reached forward and pressed his tongue against her cheek, slowly dragging it up as he licked away the tear. He pressed his tongue along__ Sakura's lower eyelash line. Sakura shuddered and closed her eyes._

_Gaara's hands left her hair. He gently grasped her hands and pulled them away from her neck at the same time the sand choker loosened._

_"You're mine." He murmured into her ear. His arms wrapped around her waist and his tongue flicked out, licking the outer shell of her ear._

_Sakura let out a soft whimper. Gaara smirked into her neck. He licked the juncture between her neck and shoulder, then sank his teeth into her pale neck. He sucked for a while before drawing back, blood welling out of the puncture holes._

_The next few occurring were all a blur to Gaara. He forcefully pinned Sakura to the ground, for once, not listening to his sisters pleas to stop. He straddled her, his hands holding her wrists down. He dug his nails into her skin, causing her to start bleeding.  
_

_He could hear Sasori's panicked voice, yelling at him to stop, but Gaara barely registered it._

_Gaara could see the way Sakura's eyes we__re filled with fear. She had seen how much using her blood to stop his sand had angered him, so she forced down the urge to attack him with her blood._

_Gaara's sand quickly formed tendrils. __A piercing scream echoed and it took Gaara a few moments to realize that the one screaming __was his sister. For a moment, he paused. Sakura was thrashing around in his grasp as the sand attacked the left side of her forehead, his weight stopping her from moving around too much._

_Temari and Kankuro were screaming in fear, no longer worried about Gaara's anger being directed towards them. He was too focused on Sakura._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura stopped thrashing and the sand fell from her forehead. Gaara stared lifelessly at the identical 'love' tattoo now carved into his sister's forehead._

_Gaara slowly got off Sakura, who just lay there, tears trailing down her face. Matatabi was seething with anger._

_Using Sakura's moment of pained confusion and shock, Matatabi took over._

_The sand choker began to glow red, and the sand rumbled into bits and fell onto the floor. Chakra surrounded Sakura, and her right eye began turning yellow._

_At the same moment, the blood that had seeped out of the bite wound spiked and Gaara jumped back as the blood lashed out at him._

_Gaara snarled, his hands flying to his head as he clutched it in pain. Shukaku was trying to take over._

_Matatabi already had full control of Sakura, and she was patiently staring at Gaara as he struggled with the One Tailed Demon. Finally, Gaara stopped holding his head and his eyes turned black. Shukaku had appeared._

_That was all Sakura remembered before everything went black._

* * *

**So, how was that? Sorry, but we have no idea on how to make Gaara turn back to who he was before, so that's it for now.**

**Can someone tell us if all the Jinchuriki's chakra are red?**

**Also, since the Akatsuki aren't evil, we're going to make Orochimaru the main antagonist. He will be the one trying to collect all nine Tailed Beasts. Weird, we know, but we couldn't think of anything better. Tell us if you have any better ideas?**

_**Darque: Hey, guess what? Apparently, Raven thought it would be a good idea to play a trick on his family by changing the time on their house clock so that it was one hour late, only to forget it himself and he arrived at his baseball practice one hour early, and had no idea what was going on until he remembered.**_

_**Now, he is grounded and is unable to post chapters for a week, which is why I am doing so. Plus, this gives me a chance to make fun of him while he's away. If you want, I could share come of his embarrassing stories with you!**_

_**XD**_

**Thanks, and see you next chapter.**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, before this chapter starts, we are going to list some of the most major changes compared to the original Naruto story line.**

**-Naruto's parents are alive, and though the Nine Tailed Demon is sealed inside him, he is considered a hero. {Cause he saved the villagers-ish by containing the Nine Tails within him.}**

**-The Uchiha massacre never occurred.**

**-The Akatsuki are good people.**

_**Chapter EIGHT**_

_When Sakura woke up a few days later, the first thing she had seen was a blob of red, which turned out to be Gaara's hair. She had panicked, and began struggling, which led to Gaara frantically trying to calm her down. Sasori was at his side in an instant, telling Sakura to calm down._

_Now, since Sasori and Gaara had been at each other's throats the last time she had seen them, this surprised Sakura. She instantly calmed down, realizing for the first time where she was. A bed, in her room. She then realized how much her body ached and she glanced down at herself. Her ribs were bandaged, as well as her wrists. She also noticed the bandages wrapped around her head._

_She slowly reached towards her forehead, and winced when her fingers brushed against it. She slowly glanced up at her brother and cousin, shaking slightly. _

_Gaara placed his hand onto the tattoo on his right forehead. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. _

_Sakura gently reached up and touched her neck, where if memory served correct, Gaara had bitten her. Thanks to Matatabi, nearly all her wounds had already closed, though her skin still felt slightly tender here and there._

_Sakura inwardly smiled. The cold hearted on the outside, and yet, brotherly Gaara was back. Even if her pain was the price she had to pay, she was glad Gaara was back. _

_She smiled a real smile, for the first time ever since before Yashamaru's death. _

* * *

Sakura was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to her side and met Gaara's gaze, filled with worry. Ever since, Gaara had taken it upon himself to protect her. Sakura inwardly sighed. She was a strong as Gaara, so he did not need to protect her. However, she was glad of his support, so she decided not to comment as she met her brother's worried gaze with a reassuring smile of her own.

She turned back to Tsunade, who was talking about how medical ninjutsu could be used as a weapon, describing the chakra scalpels as well as the different types of pressure points and how one could use the knowledge to their advantage in case they were left weaponless.

Sakura wondered if there ever would come a time where she was completely defenseless. In battle, Sakura never ran out of blood to control, considering Gaara and Shukaku's sadistic personality. Even though Gaara more or less had control over all sand, Sakura could only control blood that was not being pumped around a living being, so it had to be blood lying around, unless it was her own. It used up too much chakra. However, she hoped that one day, she would be able to do it. She could use her own blood from her never healing wound on her wrist, as well as the blood marbles she had stored in her pouch.

She absent mindedly remembered the time the twins had ridden a wave of sand and had suffocated their enemies.

_**'I'd like to do that again as well.'**_

Sakura blinked. _'Hello, Mata-chan.'_

**_'Hello, Kura-chan.'_**

Sakura smiled. Unlike Gaara and Shukaku's shaky relationship, she rather treasured her relationship with the Two Tailed cat Demon. She was nice and caring, as well as polite and smart. She gave Sakura advice and helped her when Sakura didn't know what to do. Matatabi didn't try and take over using force, only appearing when Sakura was in trouble. She had even saved Sakura's life a few times.

Due to their positive relationship, Sakura could transform into her partial Jinchuriki form without loosing control. Though she had never tried it, Matatabi had reassured her that even in her full Tailed Beast mode, Sakura would be partly conscious, and Matatabi would allow her to have part control if she ever needed to.

* * *

Tsunade cut her arm again, then held it up so that the student's could see it better as she healed it again.

Gaara leaned back on his chair. _His _wounds would heal without him doing anything, not that he was going to thank Shukaku.

Sakura, on the other hand, as looking slightly fascinated. She held up her finger and let out a soft yelp when green healing chakra appeared. She wanted to try it out, but since her shield appeared before she got hurt, she couldn't cut herself.

As if she had read Sakura's thoughts, Tsunade suddenly appeared by the Jinchuriki twins. She wordlessly held up her kunai and lightly cut her arm, then held it up to Sakura. Sakura blinked, then glanced up at Tsunade.

"Try it." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded, then raised her hand, which glowed blue with healing chakra. She gently ran her finger off the the cut and the wound closed up.

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise. "I think you have a affinity for healing." She said. She slowly raised her hand and when Sakura did nothing more than slightly flinch, she gently placed her hand onto Sakura's head and gently ruffled her hair. She then turned to help the other students. Shizune was walking around with a kunai, gently cutting the arms of the braver students and helping them heal it.

Ino stormed up to Sakura. Her friend, Hinata, tried to hold her back but Ino shook them off. Konoha 11 turned to watch.

"Why did Tsunade-sama cut her own arm for _you_?" Ino asked.

Sakura frowned. "Because I can't cut my own arm." She said.

Ino snorted. "What, because your afraid of leaving scars?" She took another step towards Sakura but Gaara let out a warning growl and Ino stopped where she was. She took a deep breath, clenching her fists.

Sakura felt something warm and liquid seeping out of the bandage wrapped around the wound on her left wrist. Her wound was bleeding. It was reacting to the pathetic Killing intent Ino was letting out. Pathetic, but still a Killing intent.

Sakura didn't dare look away from Ino. She was about to tell Gaara, but before she could, Ino raised her arm. She paused and everyone held their breath, before she brought her fist down as hard as she could.

Gaara let out a snarl, but before he could move, a wall of red liquid appeared in front of Sakura. Ino yelped, but she couldn't stop her hand. The shield rose to meet her hand and wrapped around her fist. It began squeezing and Ino screamed in pain. She desperately tried to tug out her hand, but the blood only tightened its grip. Sakura's right eye began turning into a shade of yellow green.

Matatabi was fuming inside Sakura's head.

**'How dare this ****_thing _****try to hurt Kura-chan.'**

Ino let out another scream. Hinata looked horrified and Tsunade and Shizune came running.

Gaara was torn between stopping his sister and watching the blonde girl suffer. How dare she try to hit his sister?

Finally, Gaara caught Tsunade's silent plea. He held back a sigh and gently grasped Sakura's hand.

Sakura froze. Her clenched fist loosened and the blood loosened its grip. Ino ripped her hand out of the liquid, still screaming.

Sakura slumped back on her seat, eyes wide. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, murmuring soothing words into her ear. Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them again, her eyes were back to their normal emerald green.

Tsunade gently but firmly grabbed Ino's arm. "Ino, will you please join me outside?" She asked. Ino was still shaken, but managed to nod.

After a moment of hesitation, Hinata rushed after her friend.

Once the three females were gone, the rest of the Konoha 11 gathered around the twin's table, unsure of what to do or say.

Finally, Naruto spoke, in a serious tone no one had every heard him use. "Shukaku, Matatabi." He said, offering a tiny nod at the end, as a sign of respect.

Gaara's face twisted into a sneer while Sakura glanced at Naruto, offering him a small nod of her own. "Kurama."

Konoha 11 just looked confused, glancing between Gaara, Sakura and Naruto. Of course, none of them knew that they were all Jinchuriki.

Well, all the villagers knew of Naruto. After all, he was the famous son of the even more famous Namikaze Minato, savior of Konoha.

On the other hand, no one apart from the teachers of Konoha Academy, as well as their siblings and Sasori, knew of Gaara and Sakura. Sure, _everyone_ knew of the Jinchuriki Demon twins, but no one had linked them to Gaara and Sakura. Yet.

That was when everyone else in the class noticed that Gaara's eyes were now black with yellow pupils. Though Sakura's left eye was still green, her right eye was yellow. Naruto's eyes were now red, the whiskers on his face growing thicker. A red chakra surrounded all three of them. Tsunade and Shizune crashed into the class room the same instant Iruka appeared in a puff of smoke.

The three Jinchuriki completely ignored them as they stared at each other.

The next spoken words confirmed their fears. "Long time no see, friend."

* * *

**Hello, people!**

**Here's chapter Eight.**

**Leave us a review and tell us what you think.**

**_Darque: __Raven's still absent...{Evil smirk}_  
**

**_So, there was this time when I went back to Japan during the summer. Raven and my families are very close and we went to the Universal Studio together. We were around five and we wanted to take a photo with the mascot thingy. After we took the photo, the mascots held out this jar of money and we didn't know that we had to put in money, not take the money._**

**_XD He was so cute back then..._**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**When the Tailed Beasts are in control and we say 'Kurama', 'Shukaku' and 'Matatabi', we mean they are talking through the bodies of 'Naruto', 'Gaara' and 'Sakura'**

_**Chapter NINE**_

Now that the tailed Beasts were in control, none of the adults could act rashly as a small move could make them feel threatened, and a Jinchuriki rampage x 3 was not something Tsunade wanted to deal with right now.

To their surprise and relief, Shukaku did not leap for Kurama, the Nine tailed Demon's throat. He looked like he wanted to, but was restraining himself.

However, both the fox and the raccoon were eyeing each other suspiciously, as if expecting an attack any second. Finally, Matatabi stepped forwards. "Hello, Kurama." She said, sounding polite as always. "We mean you no threat."

Kurama nodded slowly, still glancing at Shukaku. "What is your purpose here?"

"A few...snake problems." Matatabi murmured so that no one could hear.

Kurama nodded in understanding. "Ah, I though it was something along those lines."

"So, for now, can we form a no violence policy between the three of us?" Matatabi asked. Shukaku looked ready to protest, but Matatabi glared at him and he stopped.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?" He asked. "As far as I remember, Shukaku over here was not very fond of his host."

Shukaku scoffed.

"I am pretty fond of mine, thank you very much." Matatabi said. "And as far as I am concerned, Kura-chan can beat the blonde boy of yours."

Kurama slowly nodded, then raised his hand even more slowly. "Very well."

Matatabi raised her own hand and they shook hands. Shukaku looked ready to argue, but grabbed Kurama's hand nonetheless.

The Tailed Beasts nodded at each other before their chakra faded. The three Jinchuriki's bodies jerked, and they all collapsed.

For a second, no one moved, then Sakura was sitting up, clutching her head.

Tsunade suspected the girl's quick recovery had something to do with her chakra control.

Said girl blinked and glanced around. Her eyes landed on Gaara, and Sakura was getting to her feet. She stumbled a couple of times but she managed to reach her brother's side. Sakura gave his shoulder a shake. Gaara's eyes fluttered open.

Second later, Naruto let out a groan and he too, sat up.

The Nine tails container smiled sheepishly. "Guess that makes us allies." He said.

* * *

The rest of the students avoided the Jinchuriki Demon twins to the best of their abilities. After all, Naruto was already very well known, and was the type of person everyone wanted to be friends with. After all, who didn't want to befriend the famous Namikaze Minato's son? Sasuke walked beside his friend, shooting the twins a glance once in a while.

Naruto didn't seem any different, apart from the fact that he was now walking a few steps in front of the Jinchuriki twins. A few students approached him and tried to warn him about the twins, but Naruto good naturally shook them off.

Neither Gaara nor Sakura were paying attention to the loud as ever blonde and the quiet as ever raven. They were both too busy wondering what was going to happen to them after Sasori found out that they had blown their cover on the first day.

After all, they were pretty sure their classmates were going to tell everyone the moment they got the chance. They could already see a few of the students from other classes and grades shuffling away from them as they approached. At least the twins were already used to it.

The only piece of reassurance they had was the fact that the children may not be smart enough to link the names 'Shukaku' and 'Matatabi' to the One and Two Tailed Demons.

They _were_ known to be two of the most dangerous and blood thirsty Demons, especially if they were together.

Sasuke and the three Jinchuriki were the last to reach their third lesson, Ninjutsu in gym 3.

Their teacher was Iruka , who was also their homeroom teacher.

Iruka smiled and directed the twins towards a set of empty seats near the front. Sakura could smell some recent scents coming from the wooden chairs. Iruka must have moved some of the students so that he could keep an eye on them.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She had no intentions of going on a Jinchuriki rampage. But if she did, even the famous copy-nin, no matter how strong he was, would be able to stop her. After all, if she decided to do something, Gaara would be right behind her.

Iruka started the class by explained that the ninjutsu class would be taught by a number of different teachers, since everyone had a different style and he wasn't confident in teaching someone something which was not his forte.

Iruka then asked the students if they had remembered the hand signs he had asked them to learn as homework. He walked around the class one by one as the students stumbled over the twelve basic seals

Gaara watched the blonde girl, Ino, stumble over her fingers and Iruka sighed at her, saying something about this being the fifth time.

Gaara wondered whether he or Sakura was better at ninjutsu. Yes, style wise, Sakura had the advantage as he was a Futon user while Sakura was a Katon user.

On the other hand, Sakura rarely used ninjutsu while Gaara used it as his main source of attack and defense. He had way more experience and all the ninjutsu Sakura used had been guided by Matatabi in one way or the other.

Before he knew it, Iruka was in front of him. He smiled. Before he could say anything, Gaara spoke.

"I don't need hand signs." He said.

Iruka signed and massaged his temple. "Well, just show me so that I know you know them."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Was this guy telling him what to do?

Sakura quickly stepped forward, flashing through the hand signs for Iruka in the order of the zodiac, so fast that Iruka almost couldn't keep up with his naked eye. She finished, then turned and smiled sweetly at Gaara. "I bet I'm faster than you." She said.

That did it. Gaara gritted his teeth together and flew into the hand signs. He finished just as quickly as his twin and he glared at Iruka. "Who was faster?" He asked, eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare.

Iruka stifled a chuckle. Form all the rumors and gossips he had heard, one would expect the twins to be blood thirsty and violent. It felt nice to know that even the One Tail Jinchuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, had a bit of childishness left inside him.

He glanced at Gaara and almost snatched back his previous statement. Gaara's glare was _scary_. Iruka suddenly remembered that Gaara and Sakura were cousins with Akasuna no Sasori. That would explain Gaara's ability to glare as Sasori's glares were well known, easily being able to rival those of Uchiha Itachi.

He turned his attention back to the twins, who were glaring at each other. He felt himself stiffen until he saw the hint of amusement in Gaara's gaze while Sakura was barely managing to hold back a giggle.

Gaara finally broke eye contact with Sakura, blinking away the stiffness. Sakura burst into laughter. Gaara sighed and placed his hand onto Sakura's hand and ruffled her hair. Sakura instantly calmed down.

Gaara promptly ignored Iruka as he made his way back to the front of the class and formally began the class.

* * *

**How was that?  
**

**Leave us a review, and tell us what you think.**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter TEN**_

The rest of the class was, as expected as boring as Gaara had expected it to be. His..._classmates_ were so excited about moving onto simple jutsus that one would think that they were going to learn some sort of forbidden jutsu. Though slightly different, Gaara already knew the cloning jutsu. So did Sakura, though you could tell at first glance that they weren't the originals, due to Gaara's being sand colored and Sakura's being crimson. At least it added the 'scary' effect.

He was so lost in thought that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Gaara heard a scuffling sound and he looked up just in time to see Sakura lunge towards him. He couldn't dodge and Sakura's hand flew forwards. She planted it on Gaara's head and ruffled his red hair. Gaara let out a faint sound of protest and leaned back. Sakura followed, her hand still buried in her brother's hair. Her other hand was latched onto Gaara's shoulder to keep him in place.

"That's for messing up my hair." She said triumphantly as she finally let goof her brother. Gaara sat up, his hair all over the place. He glanced over at Sakura, who was still trying to straighten her hair. It didn't look that messy. He faintly remembered messing it up a few hours ago.

Gaara clicked his tongue in annoyance as another tuft of hair fell onto his face. He messily used his hands and flattened it so that it wasn't hanging in front of his face. He shot is sister another glare.

Sakura completely ignored it in favor of running her hand through her hair. She glanced subconsciously towards Hyuga Hinata. How on earth did they keep their hair so straight and neat? Maybe she should ask them. Maybe she should ask them. Maybe then Matatabi would let her get a bit more rest, instead of bugging her the first crack of dawn to 'finish grooming'. She was used to it, as Matatabi seemed to get more active at night.

Cat's and messy fur, or in this case, messy hair, didn't go together. Matatabi seemed to be influencing Sakura's actions a lot. And not in a bad way. Gaara clicked his tongue in annoyance as another tuft of hair fell onto his face.

* * *

A squeal made Gaara cringe. A seconds later, a couple of girls wearing the Genin head band walked past. Gaara strained his ears and the first words he heard were; "Did you hear, Akasuna no Sasori is back!", coming from a very high pitched voiced girl.

A voice just as equally high-pitched replied with a squeal. "I know, right? He's so hot..." The voices faded as the two girls walked away.

He heard another high-pitched voice and turned to look towards the source of the voice.

A girl who Gaara remembered to be Ami was clinging onto the arm of a very annoyed looking Sasuke. Sakura subconsciously leaned deeper into the shadows of the bushes. She had a bad feeling. On cue, Sasuke abruptly broke away from Ami and her friends and leaped into the bushes. A few seconds later, his head reappeared to the right of Sakura, making her jump in surprise.

Sakura's sudden movement rustled the bushes and Ami whipped around to look in their direction.

"Be quiet! What if she finds me?" Sasuke whispered.

Gaara let out a growl and glanced at Sakura, who froze as well, her hand half way to her pouch. Gaara roughly grabbed Sasuke's arm, who managed to stop himself from snarling in the last second. Gaara let go as quickly as he had grabbed him and the cover of his gourd opened with a barely audible 'pop' Sakura placed the blood marble on top of the pile of sand and the sand began to move, slowly taking shape of a human, who Sasuke recognized a second later.

The clone looked just like himself, apart from the fact that it was the color of sand.

"Can you make a clone?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke scoffed, then made the hand seals. A clone of him appeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura nodded and the sand Sasuke moved towards the clone Sasuke. The sand clone touched the clone and to Sasuke's surprise, seemed to merge together. The sand clone was no longer sand colored, due to the clone.

Sakura held up her hands, and her nails seemed to grow, looking more like claws. Sakura then slashed her hands across the sand Sasuke's right cheek, then over his knees.

The 'wounds' Sakura had inflicted onto the sand clone seemed to seep through to the clone and sand clone Sasuke started bleeding.

"Sakura's blood within the clone is making it bleed." Gaara said, though he sounded like he didn't want to be telling him anything at all.

Before Sasuke could say anything, sand clone Sasuke dashed out of their hiding place.

Ami glanced up and gasped, her eyes landing on the 'wounds'. Sasuke said something and Ami nodded rapidly, looking very pleased. She reached out to grab sand Sasuke's hand but Sasuke quickly drew back and said something. Ami looked disappointed but nodded anyways, then led sand Sasuke towards the nurse, her 'gang' rushing after her. Sakura and Gaara high-fived, the former more enthusiastic than the latter. Sakura then turned to Sasuke and made him to the same.

"Operation, get rid of Ami: Success." Sakura cheered. Suddenly, everything fit into place for Sasuke. He wondered for how long the sand clone would be able to keep Ami away before she realized.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Gaara suddenly asked.

Sasuke looked up with a scowl. "I'm waiting for my brother and his friends. He told me to meet him here." Gaara opened his mouth but before he could say anything, more rustling was heard and a group of teenagers around the age of seventeen, appeared from the direction of the school.

They were all wearing black cloaks decorated with red clouds. Sasuke jumped to his feet in an instant and ran towards the teenagers. "Nii-san!" He called, jumping onto one of the teenagers, a guy who looked like an older version of Sasuke.

"Hi, Saso-chan!" Sasori smiled and gently tugged Sakura away from him. He turned towards the people behind him.

"Guys, these are Gaara and Sakura, my cousins whom I have told you about." Sasori said. At their names, the twins looked up and nodded in greeting. Sakura clung onto her brother's arm

A orange haired guy with piercings on his face stepped forwards.

"I am Pain, and this is the Akatsuki, a special ANBU team."

* * *

**So, chapter...Ten! Yay!**

**There was a mistake on the previous version of this chapter, and we finally fixed it!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter ELEVEN**_

Sakura frowned, then turned to Sasori. "Saso-chan, you're ANBU?" She asked.

Sasori nodded.

One by one, Pain introduced the Akatsuki members, who were all wearing the identical Akatsuki cloak.

Stand beside Pain was the only female of the group, Konan. She had blue hair and amber eyes, completed with lavender eye shadow. She had a labret piercing and she wore a origami flower in her hair. She had orange nail polish.

The blue guy was Kisame. He was the tallest of the Akatsuki. He looked somewhat like a shark. A shark with purple nail polish. He had small white eyes and gill-like markings on his face. He had white sharp teeth, which reminded Sakura of one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She then realized that she recognized the name 'Hoshigaki Kisame'. He _was _one of the Seven Swordsmen.

Kakuzu had tanned skin and was very tall. He wore a black mask, with only his green eyes visible. He was wearing dark red nail polish. He had various stitches all over his body. Sakura immediately decided that he was creepy.

Hidan had medium-length silver hair and distinctive purple eyes. He had a amulet around his neck and was wearing dark green nail polish. He had a Triple-blades scythe on his back.

Standing next to Hidan was Tobi, a guy with black hair. He was wearing a orange spiral-patterned mask which only showed his right eye. He was wearing a belt with armor like metal plates. He had blue nail polish, which he covered by slipping on a pair of black gloves.

Zetsu had green hair. His skin was two colors, half white and half black. He had yellow eyes and a venus flytrap emerged from his sides.

Itachi Uchiha was Sasuke's older brother. Sakura had read somewhere that he was a prodigy, and had activated his Sharingan at the age of 8. He looked just like Sasuke, besides from his slightly longer hair, which was tied into a low pony tail, as well as having tear troughs under his eyes.

Deidara had blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, which reminded Sakura of Ino. He was wearing black nail polish. But the thing that fascinated Sakura the most was the mouths on his hands, completed with a tongue and a set of teeth.

* * *

Deidara didn't know what the reaction of the twins would be when they saw his hands, but the pink haired girl's reaction surprised him.

She grabbed his hand and held it up, staring at the mouth.

"Panda-chan?" She asked.

The red haired boy blinked. "What?" He asked.

"I want these." The girl said.

Deidara stared at the girl. "W-what, un?" He managed to splutter.

The girl glanced at him, then turned back to her brother. "Cause then I wouldn't have to groom myself. I mean, it would be way more easier!"

Deidara stared at the girl, having no idea on what she was talking about.

Deidara remembered Sasori telling them about how the two were both Jinchurikis. To be precise, _the_ Jinchuriki twins. If he remembered correctly, Sakura was the container of the Two Tailed cat, which would explain the whole grooming thing.

Sakura turned her attention back to Deidara's hand. Deidara just stood there, unsure of what to do. He glanced around at his friends for help, but he only received grins and chuckles of amusement. Even Itachi looked amused. Deidara turned to look at Sasuke, who was staring at the girl.

Deidara sighed, and turned back to the girl. Sakura was closely inspecting his hand while Gaara hovered over her shoulder, trying not to show it, but looking slightly interested.

The tongue suddenly flicked out, licking the tip of Sakura's nose. Sakura yelped and fell onto her backside. She wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. Sasori let out a barely audible amused chuckle as he came up behind her. He slipped his hands under her arms and helped her up. Sakura let out a sound somewhat akin to a purr.

Deidara stared in shock. Deidara and Sasori, along with the rest of the Akatsuki, were best friends and had known each other for as long as they could remember. Then Sasori had had to move to Suna and the whole of Akatsuki had been delighted when they received an letter from their old friend informing them of his return.

And never in their long friendship had Deidara, or the rest of the Akatsuki, seen Sasori smile, chuckle and grin all in the same half an hour.

* * *

Just then, a pile of sand suddenly appeared from under a bush, splattered with blood. The Akatsuki stiffened while the twins glanced at each other, then at Sasuke, who grinned.

Gaara's gourd popped open and the sand separated itself from the blood before traveling back into the gourd. Sakura crouched and..._picked up_... the blood as if it was solid. She moved her fingers and molded it into a marble before slipping it into her pouch.

"I wonder what happened." Sakura said.

Gaara and Sasuke shrug at the same time.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Sasori asked. His gaze flicked suspiciously between the twins and Sasuke.

The twins suddenly stiffened, then glanced at each other, then at Sasuke.

Sakura began. "Uh, there was this girl..."

"Ami." Gaara said.

"She was chasing me." Sasuke added.

"And we were waiting patiently by the tree." Sakura said.

"But Sasuke decided to come here as well." Gaara said.

"Itachi told me to meet him here during break." Sasuke said.

Sakura frowned. "And because Ami saw Sasuke jump into the bushes..."

"And she was about to come here..." Gaara continued.

"We created a bloodied sand clone of Sasuke and made him look injured so that Ami would take him to the nurse." Sakura finished. She nodded, looking proud of her report.

Sasori sighed. "And since Sasuke here does not seem very surprised about your blood and sand, am I allowed to guess that he knows about the..."

The twins nodded.

Sasori sighed again. "And since he knows, am I correct to assume that the rest of you class does?"

Once again, the twins nodded, though they seemed less sure.

"And therefore, the whole school knows?" Sasori concluded.

The twins once again nodded. "Sums it up." Sakura muttered.

Sasori placed his hand onto his temple and let out another sigh.

"Plan, keep the Tailed Beasts a secret: Fail." Sakura said. She glanced down at her feet. "Sorry."

Sasori gently ruffled her hair. "What's done is done." He said.

Sakura glanced back towards the school and squinted her eyes. "Class starts in around three minute." She said, then froze. "Wait...THREE MINUTES?"

Everyone began to panic. Well, namely Sakura.

Sakura glanced at Gaara who sighed and his gourd cover popped open for the I-lost-count-th time of the day. Sand poured out and Sakura grabbed onto her brother's arm. She glanced at Sasuke. "Wanna come with us?" She asked.

Sasuke took a slow step towards them but Sakura let out a annoyed snarl and reached forwards. She yanked Sasuke towards her and the sand began to rise into the air, covering the three. When the sand lowered back onto the floor, the three were no where to be seen. Then the sand began to sink into the ground, before it too, disappeared.

"It returned to Gaara." Sasori said, answering everyone's unasked question.

He turned to make his way back to the ANBU head quarters and after a second, everyone followed.

Konan appeared at Sasori's side. "Saso-chan?" She asked.

Sasori shrug. "It's a privilege." He said. At everyone's baffled gaze, he decided to explain. "If Sakura adds a suffix to the end of your name, it means not only does Sakura accept you, but Matatabi accepts you as well." He said. "And earning the loyalty of a cat is very hard."

He glanced at Deidara. "I think you'll have no problems." He said before quickening his pace, leaving the rest of the Akatsuki to chase after him.

* * *

**Okay, very short message today, as we are both gonna have to prepare for tomorrow. Sorry if there are mistakes. It was sorta rushed.**

**We'll try and get back to updating as soon as possible. Read and Review**

**Bai~**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter TWELVE**_

Sakura, Gaara and Sasuke reappeared in the middle of their Weaponry class, which was taught by Umino Iruka in gym 2.

Students let out startled gasps and frightened cries as the sand fell to the ground, then back into Gaara's open gourd before the cork took its place as the cover.

Iruka stared at the three before curtly telling them to take a seat on the floor.

The gym had a few kunai and shuriken throwing ranges and to the further wall, stood a weapon holder with a wide range of different weapons from swords and axes.

Iruka made the students stand up and split them into groups of four. He then sent them to each stand by target compartment. He then sent around a set of practice shurikens and kunais and spent the entire lesson throwing the weapons. He went around, throwing kunais to show students and helping others with their hold on the weapons.

Sakura and Gaara had been put in the same group with Naruto and Sasuke. They watched patiently as Naruto threw three kunais, missing the targets all together. Sasuke smirked and threw his set of weapons, all three missing the bulls eye by a few centimeters.

Gaara ignored the weapons offered towards him and his gourd popped open. The sand shaped three kunais which floated into the air and shot forwards at incredible speed, hitting the center of the target with all three.

Sakura patted Gaara's shoulder and picked up three kunais. The strength of her throw created a huge crack on the wooden target. Sakura threw the second, then the third kunai. More cracks appeared and the target shattered into pieces. Sakura glanced guiltily at Gaara, who sighed. "Sorry." She said. "Too much power."

Iruka appeared, warily eyeing the destroyed target. "What happened here?"

Sakura glanced at him sheepishly. "I threw the kunai a bit too hard." She said. "But I was the last in our group, so we've all had our turn."

Iruka sighed. Watching the way the two Jinchuriki acted, he wondered if they really were the rumored Jinchuriki Demon twins. Gaara had a hand over his eyes, breathing deep breaths.

Sakura was blinking innocently while Naruto was laughing. Sasuke looked amused, and he looked like he was holding back the urge to smile.

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi greeted the twins as they entered gym 4 for their Genjutsu class. Unlike the other teachers who had seemed wary of the twins, Kurenai greeted them just like she greeted the other students.

Kurenai talked about the different kinds of things a genjutsu could be used for. Some of the students said that a they didn't want to learn Genjutsu, because it didn't cause any damage. That seemed to rile up Kurenai, because she began a long story about the kinds of Genjutsu she had used on her missions, as well as the ways she had used Genjutsus , mostly involving an interrogation.

By the time she was done, most of the students were pale and visibly shaking.

Gaara didn't see the point in scaring someone through a Genjutsu if he could easily threaten to crush them with his sand.

At that comment, Shukaku began ranting out his thirst for blood and Gaara quickly shoved him away. Gaara didn't realize he had a scowl on his face until Sakura grinned at him. "If you keep scowling, you're gonna get wrinkles." She said, making Gaara scowl even more before he sighed.

Sakura met his half-hearted glare with a grin.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara wandered around, trying to find the cafeteria.

They had already tried to follow-the-crowd technique, which didn't work, seeing as everyone darted off the moment they saw the twins.

Finally, they saw Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura quickly approached them, Gaara following a bit hesitantly.

"Um..." Sakura called, and then trailed off, unsure of what their reaction would be.

Both boys turned around Naruto grinned and waved. "Hi!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and 'Hn'ed.

Sakura glanced down at her feet. "Can you take us to the cafeteria?" She asked.

Sasuke scoffed. "I thought you memorized the map?" He asked.

Sakura winced. "It was a last-minute thing, and I only had time to memories the class rooms."

Sasuke let out another scoff and turned away.

Sakura glanced at Naruto. "So...?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, we'll take you there." He said.

Sasuke sighed, wondering where his friend had picked up the habit of volunteering them both without asking him first.

He glanced at the Jinchuriki, who had called over her brother. Gaara sent his sister a faint smile and Sakura smiled back.

Naruto took off charging down the corridor and Sasuke sighed again, before walking after him, the twins at his heels.

When they reached the cafeteria, they saw that Naruto was already sitting at one of the tables, surrounded by other students.

When people caught sight of Sasuke, they began waving him over, only to falter when the twins appeared at the door behind him. The cafeteria fell into an uneasy silence.

Sakura glanced down at the ground. Sasuke glanced towards her at the movement, and just managed to catch a glance of her pain-filled eyes before it was hidden by her hair.

Gaara grasped her hand and nodded at Sasuke. "Thanks." He muttered, and then turned towards the counter, where people were serving the food, a tray of something.

The woman serving lunch flinched as the twins appeared in front of her, but offered them a smile nonetheless before pushing two trays towards them.

Gaara glanced at Sakura, then at their linked hands, and sighed. His gourd popped open and sand poured out, forming two strands. The strands slipped underneath the trays and lifted them up. Gaara then tugged his sister towards one of the empty tables at the corner of the room.

Gaara had the sand place the trays onto the table before gently shoving his sister into a chair. He left his sand at the foot of their table. He then sat down. Sakura had already begun eating. He soon followed, shoving the tasteless food into his mouth.

He finished in less than ten minutes and glanced at his sister, who was still eating. After all, they still needed to check out the school grounds, an action which Gaara was sure was influenced by the Demons within them.

Gaara glanced around, meeting the gaze of a boy, who seemed to be a year or two older than them. He had long, black hair and pear-like eyes, which reminded Gaara of a girl in his class, Hinata.

Two others were sitting with the boy, a girl with her hair in two buns, and a boy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows, wearing a green spandex.

When the boy didn't break eye contact, Gaara narrowed his eyes. A small growl sounded in his throat.

Sakura was poking at her food, mashed potatoes and something that seemed like a chicken leg, with some other vegetables. She glanced up when she heard Gaara growl, then glanced at the direction he was glaring at.

Gaara looked ready to snap at the long haired boy. If Gaara picked a fight and the news made its way into Sasori's ears, they were doomed. Apart from keeping their identity a secret, which had failed, no fighting was also one of Sasori's rules.

Sakura readied a piece of mashed potato on her spoon. As soon as Gaara opened his mouth, she raised her hand and shoved it into his mouth.

Gaara's eyes widened and he coughed, finally managing to swallow it before turning to his sister. "What was that for?" He hissed.

Sakura bit her lip. "Cause Sasori said if we fight, he'd gonna make us clean up the dishes." She said, then glanced at the long-haired boy, who looked slightly amused. "Plus, I like his hair." She said. "I wanna braid it, so you can't kill him."

A burst of laughter erupted from the boy's table and the twins looked up to see the girl with the buns laughing. The long-haired boy was scowling, which seemed to make the girl laugh harder. When she finally calmed down, she stood up and approached the twins.

The twins tensed until the girl plopped herself into the chair opposite them. "Hi, I'm Tenten." The girl said. "And they," She pointed at the two guys in turn. "Are Neji and Lee."

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry about the late update.**

**So, during the summer, we're probably going to have to alter our once every three days update plan.**

**We'll try and update as soon as we can, but there might be a slight gap between the updates.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**GUYS!**

**WE HAVE SORT OF CHANGED A FEW {MAJOR/MINOR} THINGS IN THE STORY.**

**IT WILL BE WRITTEN BELOW BUT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO READ FROM THE BEGINNING. {IF YOU ARE BOTHERED}**

**-The Academy, Genin, Chunin, Jounin then ANBU ranks will be the same as the original, so there will no longer be a Konoha High. This means that Temari and Kankuro are Genin while Sasori and the rest of Akatsuki are ANBU. No Konoha High.**

**Once one finishes Academy, they follow the ranking system of the original NARUTO series.**

**SORRY ABOUT THIS, BUT WE DIDN'T KNOW HOW WE COULD FIT IN THE MISSIONS AND STUFF WHEN THEY HAVE SCHOOL.**

_**Chapter THIRTEEN**_

The guys, Neji and Lee, glanced at each other, before approaching the twin's table as well, sitting on either side of the girl, Tenten.

Gaara glanced at his sister, before opening his mouth. "I'm Gaara, and she's Sakura." He resisted the urge to bare his teeth.

Tenten nodded. "Hey, I was wondering if the rumor that you both are Jinchuriki was true, but seeing the sand, I guess it is." She said.

Gaara slowly nodded his head.

Tenten sighed. "Look, we don't mean you any harm." She said, smiling.

This time, Sakura spoke up. "Are you related to Hinata?" She asked Neji, who nodded.

Lee suddenly sat up, staring at Sakura, who looked down under his fierce glance. "Sakura-san, will you please go out-"

He was cut off, his apparent speech ending with a yelp of pain. Seeing Sakura's creeped out expression, Tenten had stepped on his foot. "Sorry about that." She said.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. Her eyes went unfocused as she became lost in thoughts. She inched out her hand slowly, reaching towards Tenten's hands, which were resting on the table.

Tenten stiffened, but didn't move away. Sakura grasped the older girl's hand and sighed, before closing her eyes.

For a moment, no one moved, before Sakura opened her eyes and smiled. "Can I call you Ten-chan?" She asked.

Tenten blinked, and slowly nodded, unsure of the way things were going. Sakura smiled again before withdrawing her hands.

Gaara leaped to his feet, almost knocking his chair over. He looked at his sister, eyes wide "What?" He asked. "Really?'

Sakura nodded, then ate the last bit of food on her plate. "Mata-chan likes her." She said. "And I trust her." Sakura got to her feet. "And I think I like her." She smiled at Tenten, Neji and Lee. "See you guys later." She said.

Gaara glanced at his twin. "You go ahead." He said.

"Panda-chan?" Sakura asked, glancing at him uncertainly. Sand rose into the air and wrapped around Sakura's right wrist, hardening and forming a bangle. Sakura nodded before glancing up to where a window was open, wide enough for her to squeeze through. Under the gazes of the occupants in the cafeteria, Sakura ran chakra through her limbs and climbed up the wall before disappearing through the window.

Once she was out of earshot, Gaara turned towards the three sitting in front of him. "She trusts you, so don't betray it." He growled.

Tenten tilted her head to one side. "What?" She asked.

Gaara sighed. "The suffix." He said. "She only adds them to the names of the people she likes and trusts." He paused. "Well, for her to trust you, you need to approval of her Demon. After all-" He stopped.

He wasn't going to tell these people who their Demons were. There were plenty of people out to hunt the Tailed beasts. Though he doubted anyone in the Academy was one of them, he wasn't going to risk it. Addition to that, he didn't know what the student's reaction would be when they found out about which Demons were sealed inside the twins. He inwardly scoffed. Who would have guessed that two of the most blood-thirsty Demons would become so attached to their hosts. Well, in Matatabi and Sakura's case. He didn't think he and Shukaku had bonded in anyway.

He was also pretty sure his usage of sand was a dead giveaway but he no longer cared.

Gaara glanced at Neji, Tenten and Lee. Though he didn't like these people, he wasn't going to interfere with Sakura's friend making, especially because Sakura had always wanted them. Unlike him, Sakura had always been bothered with the way people tripped over their own feet in an attempt to get away from the twins.

Gaara shook his head. "Anyways, her Demon accepted you, so don't throw away her trust." He eyed Tenten. "Although I congratulate you for getting her acceptance in such a short period of time."

Gaara's eyes softened a tiny bit and if Tenten wasn't so used to catching Neji's expressions through his eyes, she wouldn't have noticed it.

"Or maybe she's just that desperate for a friend." With that, Gaara erupted into sand.

In his haste to leave the sudden crowd of people, he didn't realize that everyone in Konoha 11 had heard nearly everything he had said.

* * *

During the rest of their lunch, Sakura and Gaara explored the school playground, checking out anything and everything, to small holes in the fence which they could squeeze out of should they ever need to old, abandoned rabbit holes right outside the school borders, which Sakura instantly claimed at their secret hideout.

Gaara didn't understand Sakura's fascination with secret hideouts. Back in Suna, she had at least five different ones, located all over the place.

Gaara was more interested in the small sand pits located around the school playground, noting the location of each one.

The twins finally settled outside the biggest rabbit hole they had found, no further than a few meters from the outside of the school fence.

Sakura whined and nagged until Gaara finally agreed to help her reconstruct the hole so that it was more like a secret hideout.

Gaara broke away the earth around the hole so that it was a bit bigger, and the twins could squeeze in.

He then opened his gourd and ordered the sand into the hole through the entrance.

Through the sand, Gaara could tell the hole was barely big enough for one of them to curl up. He sighed, and began his construction with his sand.

Sakura watched in amazement as the sand crawled into the hole and came out a few seconds later, a handful of earth wrapped inside it. Gaara was sitting on the ground with both hands placed on the earth, eyes narrowed in concentration. The waves of sand entered the hole and came back, dumping its contents onto a small hill of already extracted earth.

The pile slowly got bigger and bigger and finally, Sakura watched the sand dump the last bit of earth onto the pile before breaking away and returning to Gaara, who stretched.

Sakura jumped to her feet and towards the hole. She stuck her head in and almost toppled in, if not for Gaara's sudden grip around her waist.

Sakura grinned at her brother sheepishly then placed her hand carefully onto the ground, her cat instincts kicking in.

She reached forwards carefully. Even if it was pretty dark, thanks to her cat eyes that absorbed light, Sakura could see pretty clearly. Even then, she carefully checked each patch of earth before putting down her weight.

As she inched into the hole, Sakura noticed that Gaara had formed something akin to stairs, which Sakura found very grateful.

She noted that Gaara had made the whole tunnel wider. The bottom lay around two meters below ground level. It was wide enough so that both of them could fit in comfortably, with space still left for at least three other people their size. She could also stand, with a few centimeters to spare before her head rubber against the ceiling.

Sakura looked around, looking at the smaller tunnels that certainly led to other tunnels.

She took out one of her blood marbles and exploded it, splattering the walls with crimson liquid. She the willed the blood to cover the earth, as if like a wall paper. She frowned. As far as she could remember, all of their hideouts had crimson walls. After all, Sakura didn't know many creatures with blood which wasn't red.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Dunno when the next one's coming out.**

**Once again, sorry about the whole Ranking thing change.**

_**Darque: I just came home from a this HUGE anime store! My mom nearly fainted after she found out how much I spent in there.**_

**Raven: {Rolls eyes} Anyways, my test started, so good luck to me.**

**Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter FOURTEEN**_

Gaara and Sakura crawled out of their little hideout and quickly made their way to their first session of free sparing. Sakura told her brother that their supervisor was Kakashi.

Sakura didn't mind, as she sort of liked the silver haired man. Gaara didn't really care.

Finally, all five year-five classes gathered in Gym 1 for their end-of-the-day free spar. The twins were one of the early ones and they could easily tell when the more popular people entered.

The moment Sasuke stepped through the doors, Ino and a girl with glasses and red hair styled weirdly leaped at him. Sasuke dodged them both, dragging Naruto with him.

Two guys, one with white hair with a shade of purple, and a slightly bigger guy with orange hair approached the red haired girl, calling her Karin.

Naruto grabbed his friend's arm and approached the twins, who had been standing at the corner of the room. Since they had sand-traveled, no one had noticed their arrival. The room suddenly became quiet.

Though Gaara had thought that everyone knew of the twins now, apparently he was wrong. When Sasuke nodded at the twins in greeting, a furious screech was heard, coming from the red haired girl.

Karin stormed up to the twins, the two guy's right at her heels. Gaara guessed these three didn't know of them, and he inwardly smirked.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun." Karin ranted.

Gaara and Sakura glanced at each other. The teacher wasn't here yet, and they were going to have some fun.

Gaara scoffed. "Weird hair."

"Wanna cut it off for her." Sakura said.

"High pitched." Gaara said.

"Ridiculously shrilly." Sakura added.

"Nearly punctured my ear drums." Gaara agreed.

"I'm surprised my defense hasn't acted up by now." Sakura said.

By now, the whole room had settled into quiet snickers and giggles. What made the whole exchange even more funny was the fact that the twins had made every single comment with a straight face.

Naruto was the first to burst out laughing, and was followed closely by others. Karin's mouth was hanging open and even the two guys were snickering.

Sasuke's was smirking, and looked like he was trying his hardest not to start laughing.

Karin clamped her mouth shut. "You are going to pay for that." She fumed.

Just then, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. The whole room became quiet and Kakashi began running over the rules. The match was over once the opponent was KO'd or they forfeit. If anything became too serious, Kakashi would step in. No moves that would kill the opponent.

He turned to a white board which had some sort of a list on it. He ran his finger over it. "Today, we're doing two against twos." He said, then crossed off something.

"Get into pairs and then we'll pick a number out of a hat to decide opponents."

While students began running around, getting into pairs, the twins stayed where they were.

While the others were busy, Kakashi approached the twins. "I want you guys to try and keep your Demons in check, and try not to spill blood." Kakashi said. "This is not a real battle field, and is mainly just to try and help each other improve."

The twins nodded. Sakura didn't find it very interesting and Gaara was tired from all the constructing.

Once the pairs were organized, Kakashi came around with pieces of paper. "There is two of each number, and the pairs with the same number will spar against each other."

He was interrupted by Karin, who had raised her hand.

"Yes, Karin?" Kakashi asked.

"Can we be in a three?" She asked. "There's as odd number of people."

Kakashi nodded. He was about to move on when Karin raised her hand again. Kakashi sighed. "Yes?" He asked.

"Can we pick who to fight?" She asked.

Kakashi frowned. "Why?" He asked slowly, dreading the direction things were going.

"Because I would like to challenge the two transfer students to a spar." Karin declared.

Kakashi decided this girl was nuts. Did she not know of the twin's real identity, as was she just plain stupid? After having secretly watched the banter from before, he guessed it was a mix of both.

Karin's partners, Juugo and Suigetsu probably didn't know either, because they nodded enthusiastically.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in glee, her previous uninterest gone. Gaara swiftly licked his lips.

Kakashi hesitantly nodded. It may be a good idea to have someone put those three into their place. They were known around the school as 'Hebi', and were known for bullying others.

Other students were excited as well, though they tried to hide it. Many had been either bullied, or had had to keep up with Karin's outrageous demands.

Kakashi quickly paired the other groups together, saying that the groups could start when they were ready. After all, they had two hours.

Karin refused to start the match until her _Sasuke-kun _was watching. Said Uchiha and Naruto had been paired against some people who had quickly forfeited after finding out that their opponent was an Uchiha and the Nine Tailed Demon container.

It didn't take any longer than half an hour for all the matched to end and for the students to gather around the area in which Hebi and the twins were facing off. Even Kakashi kept one eye on his book, the other eye on the yet-to-start match.

Once Karin was satisfied, she crossed her arms. "It's okay if this is a two on three match, right?" She asked sweetly.

Gaara shrug. Numbers didn't make much of a difference to him and the more people there were, the more blood for Sakura.

Karin turned to Kakashi. "Will you referee this match?" She asked.

Kakashi sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

A growl erupted from Gaara's throat. "You kept us waiting for _half an hour_." He hissed. "And I hate waiting." Sakura nodded in agreement

Kakashi confirmed inside his head that yes, these two were defiantly Sasori's cousins.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Dunno when we can update next, but we'll try and be as early as possible.**

**Read and Review~**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter FIFTEEN**_

Suigetsu smirked. "Get ready to eat dirt." He said.

Sakura tilted her head to one side. "I wouldn't mind it's topped with-." Gaara nudged her and she broke off with a hiss.

Kakashi raised his hand. "Start." He called.

Gaara's gourd popped open and sand poured out.

Sakura reached into one of her pockets and revealed two blood marbles which she dropped on top of the sand.

The red sand surged towards and the members of Hebi just about managed to scramble out of the way.

Gaara was disappointed. These people were all bark and no bite. The many attacks Gaara and Sakura had faced when they were younger had forced the twin's abilities to advance. Both knew that they could end this match with a single grabbing motion from Gaara, or a swing of Sakura's blood sword, Benizakura. But that would be boring, wouldn't it?

They decided to go at this one by one.

The red sand at Gaara's feet rose, forming a sand clone and he sent it towards Suigetsu.

Even though the rules of the spar stated that anything was allowed, Academy students weren't technically allowed to own weapons, which excluded Kenjutsu from the range of attacks. That was, unless you secretly owned weapons. Gaara suspected that this 'Hebi' owned weapons they weren't even supposed to have to threaten other students.

True to his thoughts, Suigetsu floppily threw some shuriken, hitting the sand clone. His satisfied smirk quickly melted away when the sand clone regenerated itself. He was too occupied by it that he was very surprised when the sand cone suddenly dispersed, only to receive a chakra packed punch right across his jaw from Sakura, who had been hiding in the shadow of the clone. He was flung backwards and he hit the wall so hard that his body went straight through and out of the gym, leaving a gaping, Suigetsu sized hole in the wall.

Alarmed gasps echoed around the room.

"Badly aimed shuriken, not enough strength, too easy to read movements, too easy to ready expressions…" Sakura trailed off and glanced around at the audience, noticing their worry. She giggled. "Don't worry, this is ground floor." She said.

Gaara stopped himself from telling her that that wasn't what had worried the others.

Karin's eyes widened in fear but she quickly shook it away. She nodded at Juugo, who rushed towards Sakura, kunai in hand. A wall of red sand rose in front of her, effectively blocking the multiple kunai swipes.

What was the _point _of owning weapons if you didn't know how to use them properly?

Sakura jumped out of the way as sand suddenly wrapped itself around Juugo's ankles, and began slowly crawling up his body. The sand on the floor beside him rose into the air as well and Sakura turned to see Gaara standing with a half closed fist in front of him, ready to be clenched any moment.

He slowly began to clench it, the sand slowly tightening around Juugo, who's head was the only visible part of his body. The rest was cocooned in Gaara's sand. Juugo let out a strangled cry.

Kakashi lifted his head from his book and stood up from where he had been leaning on the wall, but stopped when Sakura shot him a reassuring grin.

Juugo's struggles began to dim, until his head limply lolled to the side, his eyes closed. Gaara grunted and dropped his hand to his side and the sand fell away, leaving Juugo to fall to the floor, where he lay unmoving.

Sakura glanced up to look at the remaining red headed girl, who was now shaking in fear. She held a kunai awkwardly in front of her, her hands shaking so much that the kunai looked like it would fall out of her grip. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, taking a step towards Karin.

Karin let out a screech of fear. "D-Don't come any c-closer." She screamed. "I-If you do, I'll attack you."

Sakura stopped and frowned. "It's hard to land any proper blows when your shaking so much." She mused. "And even if do manage to attack, you won't get past Mata-chan and her defense." She said. "If you do, you must be really strong, cause no one else has ever breached it. Not even the Suna elites managed. But that's cause they had no chance against us, us meaning me and my awesome brother, who is awesome most of the time." She glanced at Gaara, who was watching her with amusement in his eyes.

He had always found Sakura's mid-battle rants funny.

Sakura inwardly scowled, an idea forming in her head. "Well, there's one person who has no problem getting through my defense, but Panda-chan doesn't count cause he's special."

Sakura grinned when she saw her brother's mouth twist into a faint scowl.

"But that's good, cause that means his defense doesn't react to me, and I won't be shredded into pieces for hugging him., cause he's very warm for someone so cold hearted but I don't think so cause he actually a pretty nice guy very very very deep inside cause sometimes he's just plain evil even though he doesn't actually seem to notice, like the time he…"  
Sakura was so wrapped up in her rant that she didn't notice Gaara erupt into sand, only to appear in front of her. Sakura yelped and leaped backwards in surprise.

Gaara had his arms crossed in front of him, his face twisted into a frown. "We're in the middle of a fight." He said curtly.

Sakura blinked, as if she had just remembered. "Right." She said.

Gaara nodded in satisfaction and turned to face Karin, who looked like she was facing a monster, which, looked at in one way, was true.

Sakura proceeded to unwrap the bandages around her left wrist, revealing her wound. She faced her wrist downwards and blood seeped out, in a continuous stream instead of drops. Two seconds later, she was holding her blood sword.

Gaara appeared behind his sister and the red sand at their feet rose into the air with the twins still standing on it, until they were standing on a wave of crimson sand.

Sakura spread her arms to her sides, a delighted grin on her face. It was amazing, how Sakura could forget what was going on around her in a split second.

Sakura raised her hand in front of her brother's face and the twins waited for the red haired girl to slowly come out of her frozen state. The moment she did, Karin tried to raise her hand, rather reluctantly, in a I-give-up position, only to receive a chakra enhanced punch right across her face, which flung her across the room, through a few pieces of equipment and into a wall, leaving a crater, effectively knocking her out.

Kakashi slowly raised his hand. "I declare Gaara and Sakura as the winners." He said. "Though you weren't supposed to attack the opponent once they forfeited."

Sakura blinked. "But she didn't forefeit." She said.

Kakashi sent her his eye-smile. "She was going to."

"But she didn't." Sakura said. "And it's not my fault she was too slow." She paused, and glanced at her sword. "And I didn't even _need_ this." She muttered.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Shouldn't someone go fetch the Sukiyaki guy?" She asked.

"Sukiyaki?" Kakashi asked.

"She means Suigetsu." Gaara cut in.

Kakashi nodded. "I already sent somebody to get him to the nurse." A few seconds later, a few teachers came in and wordlessly carried Karin and Jugo away.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Please ignore the mistakes, as this chapter was rushed. We'll fix them once we get a fixed source of WIFI!**

**Just in case...**

**Sukiyaki - A Japanese soup thingy. (Just search it up if you are interested.)**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

_**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**_

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

_**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**_

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter SIXTEEN**_

Gaara sat on the floor, eyes following his sister as she sorted through her many books, and placed them onto the shelves. The twins were sharing a room in their new house and Gaara had already finished unpacking.

Their new house had three floors, counting the attic-like room, which Gaara had claimed as theirs. It was probably the biggest 'room' in the whole house, and had many small windows all over the place. The twins didn't need much, as they preferred to sleep on spread mats on the floor.

The house was decent size, considering it was being shared by five people. Sasori, Temari and Kankuro each had a room. Apart from that, their house also had a kitchen, a living room, and a guest room, as well as four bathrooms, one on the first floor, two on the second and another on the third.

For the past few days, they had stayed at a hotel while they went to their new house every day to clean, as well as sort through their stuff. Todays was their first day sleeping at their new house. It was located slightly away from town center, which Gaara didn't mind, as the noise wouldn't reach them. Their house lay and equal distance from the Uchiha and the Hyuuga compounds.

Sakura let out another yelp as the scrolls she had been trying to slip into the shelf toppled onto her again. Gaara sighed, his sand sweeping out and helping his sister get the scrolls off her.

* * *

The next few weeks went similarly to their first day. In their spars, only Naruto and Sasuke dared to fight the twins. The fact that it was Kurama against Shukaku made things a little interesting. However, that gave Gaara a huge advantage, as Naruto had never actually fought together with his Jinchuriki.

Sakura used most of her fights against Sasuke to try out new techniques. Sasuke was usually seething that the Two Tailed Jinchuriki never seemed to take him seriously. The battles ended when either Sakura or Gaara got bored, which didn't take long.

During their one on ones, they were always cut off before they could get serious.

They had reached a set of holidays, which lasted for four days.

Temari and Kankuro were away on short 'vacations' with their teams as a bonding time, and were not due back for a few days.

Akatsuki weren't getting any missions during the holidays, unless an emergency came up. They had been planning to stay at the Uchiha compound, but now that Temari and Kankuro were going to be absent, Sasori didn't like the idea of leaving the twins alone at the house. After all, the news of the Jinchuriki Demon twins had spread like a wild fire.

Itachi had suggested that he allow the twins to come along, and his parents, though quite hesitantly, had agreed.

That was why Sasori, Gaara and Sakura were standing outside the huge gates of Uchiha compound. Itachi appeared a few seconds later, letting them in. He nodded at the guards and ignored the looks of suspicion shot at the Jinchuriki. Sure, they were familiar with Naruto, but these two were unfamiliar, and were known to be very dangerous.

Itachi led the three towards one of the spare houses, where the rest of the Akatsuki and Sasuke had already assembled.

Sasuke looked up as his brother entered, a grin appearing on his face, until he caught sight of Gaara. He scowled and Gaara narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dei-chan!" Sakura squealed, then jumped onto Deidara, who fell backwards due to their combined weights. He lay there, momentarily stunned, as Sakura inspected his hands.

Over the past few weeks, Sakura had gotten closer to most of the Akatsuki. As Sasori had said, the first to earn the 'chan' suffix had been Deidara, soon followed by Itachi, Kisame, and Konan.

Sasori dumped three people worth of bags onto the floor. After a few more minutes of fussing, Itachi led the way out into one of the Uchiha training grounds.

* * *

Sasuke watched, eyes wide as Itachi spared with Kisame. Sasori and Deidara were locked in a fight since their usual argument on art had erupted.

Konan and Pain stood by the sideline, side by side, commenting on the spars going on. Sakura slowly approached Konan, and sat on ground at her feet. Gaara stood a few meters away. Konan looked down, and smiled. She crouched down and smiled at Sakura, who smiled a small smile in reply.

"Do you think Panda-chan and I can spar too?" Sakura asked.

Konan gently placed a hand onto the pinkette's head. "Sure, why not?" She asked. "I'll watch you.

Sakura grinned, and leaped to her feet. She skipped over to her brother and said something, which Gaara complied to by moving towards an empty space on the training ground, Sakura at his heels.

Itachi and Kisame had finished their short session, and had joined Pain and Konan. Sasuke leaped at his brother and Itachi gently poked his forehead. Konan nudged Itachi, then pointed at the twins who were now standing opposite each other.

* * *

Sakura raised her foot, and brought it slamming onto the ground. The earth split at her feet, snaking towards Gaara who easily leaped out of the way. His gourd popped open and sand swirled out, hovering over Gaara like a snake ready to pounce.

Sakura unwrapped her bandages and her blood sword, Benizakura, appeared in her hands. She swiped the sword in Gaara's direction. Blood droplets flew towards him, joining and forming needles. Gaara willed his sand to block them, as Shukaku stubbornly refused to do so.

Gaara created two sand clones, and sent them towards his sister. Sakura stabbed through one with her sword and spiked the blood so that the clone could not regenerate. While she dealt with the other, more sand poured out of the gourd and Gaara sent it towards his sister. Sand snaked around Sakura's ankles, and yanked her into the air, head down.

Sakura swung her body upwards and stabbed the sand with her sword. The blade liquefied and the sand fell away. Sakura twisted and landed in a crouch. Her blood once again formed a blade.

Gaara snarled. When sand became wet, it became more heavy. Since Sakura could control the blood, she could way his sand down even more. That left him to use the close to unlimited source of sand on the training grounds.

The sand on the ground around Gaara rose into the air like a wave. Sakura reached into her pouch and threw two handfuls of her blood marbles into the air. They exploded midair and fell to the ground like crimson rain. Half fell onto the ground while the other half splattered onto Sakura. Her clothes were already red, so the blood was hard to see.

The blood ran over Sakura's pink hair, and dyed bits of it red while the rest dripped down her face, leaving whisper like marks. Blood ran over her arms like veins, and stopped before they dripped off her fingers. Blood ran over her body, leaving her looking like a blood striped tiger.

The sudden stench of blood made Sasuke want to gag. He clasped a hand over his mouth and took a few deep breaths. Itachi placed a hand onto his brother's head.

"During our school spars, they only threw sand shurikens and fought mainly Taijutsu." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi, Kisame, Konan and Pain glanced down at him, along with Deidara and Sasori, who had joined them somewhere between the fight. The rest of the Akatsuki had stopped mid-battle, and were now watching the two Jinchuriki. Sasori looked like he was holding back the urge to face palm. Instead, he settled with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

**Hello people!**

**Sorry if there are mistakes. We're pretty sure there are a few.**

_**Darque: I'm going back to HK on the 31st. WIFI!**_

**Leave us a review.**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter SEVENTEEN**_

Sakura began circling her brother, her nails having transformed into claws. With each circle she completed, the distance between her and Gaara became smaller. She also moved a bit faster.

Gaara shot a wave of sand towards Sakura, who easily dodged it. She suddenly seemed to disappear before she appeared behind Gaara. She brought her chakra enhanced fist straight towards his face. Gaara stumbled backwards, sand rising to counter Sakura's second blow. The sand wall exploded under the strength, but gave Gaara enough time to create some distance between them.

Itachi saw the cracks on Gaara's cheek, where his sister's blow had hit him. As he watched, the cracks were slowly filled with sand, before they vanished.

Gaara created some sand shuriken and they flew towards Sakura. The blood stripes on her arms lifted off her and formed a shield on sorts, making the shuriken explode on contact.

"Gaara's sand armor." Sasori murmured. "And Sakura's blood armor. I've always wondered which one was stronger."

Gaara growled. "Ryuusa Bakuryuu" The sand around Sakura rose into the air, and there was a pause before it came crashing down like a waterfall. The sand swirled like whirlpool and Sakura disappeared underneath the wave of sand.

The sand smoothed out, and a dome of red became visible. The blood fell away and revealed Sakura. She was breathing pretty heavily. Itachi glanced at Gaara, to see his shoulders rising and falling rapidly as well. After exchanging a few more non-chakra blows, the two collapsed onto their knees. Though intense, it hadn't seemed like a very long battle…

Itachi paused. No matter how strong they had seemed, they were still eight. Too young to already be this advanced. Too young to have already been exposed to whatever had forced them to grow this much in such a short period of time.

* * *

Luckily, the twins hadn't been charged with the damage of the training grounds. While they had been fighting…er…sparing, Sakura hadn't noticed the destruction, but now that she stood to the side with Itachi, Kisame and Gaara, she could clearly see the craters and fissures on the ground.

"Wow." She whispered.

Kisame glanced at her. "Damn right, 'wow'." He chuckled. He reached out as if to ruffle the pinkette's hair, then hesitated.

Sakura noticed this and sighed. She stepped forwards and stood on her tiptoes, slipping Kisame's hand onto her head. Kisame grinned and ruffled her hair.

Sakura turned to Gaara and ruffled his hair, ignoring his indignant protest. When Gaara finally managed to escape his sister's grasp, he shot Kisame, then Itachi a look.

"That's Ita-chan." Sakura said. "And that's Kisa-chan." She pointed at the two Akatsuki members in turn. Gaara sighed.

"It's Itachi and Kisame." Kisame said, though he didn't sound like he minded.

Sakura shrug. "I like Dei-chan." She announced out of the blue. "Cause his hands are awesome." She said. She raised her hands and wriggled her fingers in front of her brother's face. "And if I had them, I won't have to wake up early-"

Gaara flicked his sister's arm. "You don't sleep." He said.

"I can't." She said. At the two Akatsuki's bewildered expression, she grinned. "Cause I have this weird problem…" She paused. "And Panda-chan can't, so it's not fair for him." Her head whipped around when a butterfly floated nearby. She rolled her shoulders and seemed to completely forget about the conversation as she stalked after it.

Gaara let out another barely audible sigh. "Once she falls asleep, she can't wake up on her own." He said, glancing at his sister, and it took Kisame and Itachi a moment to notice that he was clarifying Sakura's previous short statement.

"How about you?" Itachi asked.

"I can't, unless you want a crazy Tanuki Demon to destroy Konoha." Gaara said, only to hiss in pain.

**'Watch your wording, kit.' **

Gaara shook his head and managed to push Shukaku to the back of his mind. He shook his head at Itachi's silent question of slight concern.

Kisame glanced between the two, mouth hanging open. "What, are you doing telepathy, or something?" He asked, then pretended to think. "No, I guess someone who has a pole up their ass understands another person with a pole up their ass." He grinned, then darted off before what he had said could be registered in Itachi and Gaara's mind.

* * *

**Herro people!**

_**Darque: Firstly, I am back in Hong Kong, and I can use all the WIFI I want! :P**_

**Raven: I've also finished my summer exams, so we are back!**

**Though**** we are back, we've decided that the once in three days update was a pretty tight schedule, so for now, we'll settle for random updates.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**

**Her team forgetting her after Lisanna's return leaves Lucy feeling empty until a falling key from the sky leads to Lucy finding out about the way powerful magic were split into three, the controller of Lite, Darque, and the manipulator of both, Shade. Now, Lucy must gather others like her to face of an enemy that was thought to have vanished long ago.**

**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**

**When someone knocks on Misaka Mikoto's dorm door at night, it is someone she never expected it to be. Soon, she learn about a different side to Accelerator's personality. And when an enemy Academy city has never seen before appears, a group of very unlikely allies may have to join forces to defeat it.**


	19. Chapter 18

**ANNOUNCEMENT****:**

**Since we want to keep some of the bits in this story similar to the original, Tsunade is NOT the Hokage, yet.**

**Though Minato is alive, he is not the Hokage. {Cause if he was, we'll have to kill him off...or something}**

**The Hokage is Sarutobi Hiruzen. He passed the title to Minato, but after Naruto was born, Minato...gave it back?**

**We have already fixed the previous chapters.**

**Sorry for the confusion.**

_**Chapter EIGHTEEN**_

It was the last day of their break, as school was to start tomorrow.

Sasori and Deidara were at their usual banter. Pain and Konan had headed out to the village and the rest of the Akatsuki were minding their own business somewhere around the training grounds.

Itachi and Sasuke's cousin, Shisui had visited and ever since, Gaara had been trying to catch the Uchiha with his sand. Shisui seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Once in a while, Gaara would get close and Shisui would shunshin out of the way.

Sakura fiddled with the sand bangle Gaara had put on her after she had gotten lost over a hundred times whilst exploring the Uchiha compound.

She could tell that Gaara was getting annoyed with Shisui, and staying in the same location as an annoyed Gaara was something she didn't want to do.

A huge explosion was heard and everyone whipped around to face the source. Gaara looked close to snapping, and the sand around his feet were moving according to his emotions. He bared his teeth at Shisui, and a wave rose into the air around the Uchiha. Shisui disappeared in a puff of smoke seconds before the sand came crashing down.

Sakura sighed and glanced at Sasuke, who was sitting next to her by the sidelines. Sasuke was watching Gaara chase Shisui around with his sand, a small smile on his face. When he caught Sakura watching him, he scowled and promptly looked away. Itachi was sitting next to his little brother, reading a scroll.

"What the hell was that for, un?" Sakura and Sasuke glanced up to see Deidara shaking sand out of his hair while Itachi didn't react. Deidara turned to Gaara, who ignored him. "Hey!"

Gaara turned to the blonde and scowled. Sand rose into the air behind Deidara and poured more sand over him. Deidara shook his head, trying to get the sand out of his face.

Deidara spat out a mouthful of sand and drew out a piece of clay from somewhere, before throwing at the now smirking red head. He brought his hand up and said "Katsu!", making the clay explode. Sand automatically rose and blocked Gaara from the attack.

"That's not fair, un!" Deidara exclaimed. "Switch that sand thing off!"

Gaara ignored him and turned back to Shusui. Sasori had small smile on his face, which Deidara noticed. "What are you smiling at?" He shrieked, already annoyed.

Sasori shrug. "At that pathetic display you call 'art'."

Deidara looked town between attacking Sasori and yelling at Gaara.

A few meters away, Gaara let out another snarl of annoyance as Shisui slipped out of his sand, again.

"You know, we should go." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned to her. "What?" He asked. "Why?'

"Cause Panda-chan is angry." Sakura said. "And an angry Panda-chan is veeeeeery..." She trailed off. "Um..." Sakura blinked a few times. "Dangerous?"

Sakura shook her head. "Anyways, I want to explore the village." She said. "Do you want to come with me?"

Sasuke frowned. He glanced at Itachi. "Aniki?" He asked.

Itachi nodded and put his scroll away before standing up and straightening his Akatsuki cloak.

"You're coming too?" Sakura asked. Itachi wordlessly nodded.

Sakura nodded. "Okay." She said.

"Panda-chan, I'm going for a walk." Sakura whispered. Gaara, who was on the other side of the training grounds, showed no signs of hearing her. Sakura smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Panda-chan doesn't like it when I go somewhere without telling him." Sakura told him. "I said it." She said. "You just didn't hear it." She said, directing the last two statements at her brother.

"Now, let's go!"

* * *

The sight of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke walking around the village caught the attention of many people.

The sight of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke walking around the village with a pink haired girl caught the attention of nearly the entire village.

Fangirls gathered around, trying to figure out who the girl was. Some of the people already seemed aware of the girl's identity. Sakura seemed oblivious to all the stares as she inspected the village.

At one point, she had clambered onto Itachi's shoulders. Itachi found the girl almost worryingly light, and had no problem when Sakura moved herself from one shoulder to the other, looking over the village from a higher ground.

Sasuke kept grumbling about it, but he didn't seem to particularly mind either.

Sasuke led them towards the park, where Naruto was already there with his parents, who were sitting side by side on a bench as they watched Naruto run around with a bunch of other kids.

Naruto looked up, and broke into a grin. "Teme!" He yelled, jumping to their feet. Naruto's parents looked up at that and smiled at Sasuke before offering Itachi a nod of greeting, which the Uchiha politely returned. They glanced curiously at Sakura, who was back on her feet and was watching as Sasuke joined Naruto and the others, almost wistfully.

Itachi glanced down at her but didn't comment as he went over and sat on the other side of the bench. Sakura glanced around, then moved to sit on the sandy ground in front of him.

"Hello, Itachi-kun." Kushina said.

Itachi nodded. "Hello, Kushina-san, Minato-san." Minato smiled.

Kushina stood up and crouched in front of Sakura, who looked up at the sudden shadow cast over her by the red headed woman. "Hello, I'm Kushina, Naruto's mother." She said.

Sakura blinked her green eyes slowly and glanced at Itachi, who nodded. "I'm Sakura." She said, turning back to Kushina.

Kushina smiled. "Hello, Sakura-chan." She said. "I've never seen you around, are you new here?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously. "We used to live in Suna." She said.

"We?" Kushina asked. "Who else came with you?"

"Uh..." Sakura frowned. "Panda-chan and Saso-chan and Tema-chan and Kan-chan." Sakura blurted out, all in one breath.

"She means Gaara-san, Sasori, Temari-san and Kankuro-san." Itachi said.

Sakura once again nodded. Kushina nodded. "Ah, Sasori-kun's cousins." Itachi nodded, catching Kushina's eyes. She nodded back, getting what he was trying to tell her.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you going to pay with them?" She asked, pointing at the other children, who were caught up in a huge, messy game of tag.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope." She said.

This time, Minato leaned forwards. "Why not?" He asked.

Sakura shrug. "Cause other children don't like me very much." She said. "Mostly." She added. "Cause Naruto-san and Saku-chan were nice."

* * *

**How was that?**

**We sort of forgot that the characters were still 8, so here's a bit of them acting childish.**

**Sakura and Gaara are going to graduate the Academy early, soon.**

**Read and Review~**

* * *

**Please support our other stories:**

**Fairy Tail: Where Darkness led to the right path**

**Shigneki no kyojin: The difference of a few minutes**

**A Certain Magical Index: Always two sides to a story:**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter NINETEEN**_

Minato and Kushina shared a sad glance.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the children who had been playing at the sand pit. Kushina and Minato leaped to their feet in time to see the children running out of the pit and towards their parents with tears in their eyes. "The sand started moving all of a sudden..."

The sand was rising into the air, swirling around. Bits of sand fell off, forming human features.

Two of the parents were talking urgently among them. "I heard that one of the Tailed Demons transferred into the Academy."

One by one, the parents grabbed the hand of their children and rushed away from the park.

A boy stood in the sand.

Before Kushina could stop her, Sakura rushed forwards. "Panda-chan!"

Gaara moved forwards at the same time, meeting his sister halfway.

Sakura skidded to an half in front of her brother. "Panda-chan!" She repeated. "How did you know where I was?" She asked.

Gaara grasped Sakrua's hand and shook it in front of her face. Sakura's eyes came to focus on the sand bangle. "Oh, right." She said. "Did you have to scare them away?"

"They would have run anyways. I thought I told you not to go off by your self." Gaara said. "Or at least to tell me where you were going."

Sakura blinked. "But I did." She said, then turned to Sasuke. "Right?"

Sasuke glanced at his brother, then scowled at Gaara. "Yeah, she did, ish."

Gaara scowled back. "Ish?"

Sasuke nodded. "She whispered it, from across the field."

Gaara turned to his sister. "That doesn't count."

Sakura frowned. "Oh."

"Anyways, can we stay for a while?" Sakura asked. "And those are Naruto-san's parents, Kushina-san and Minnato-san."

Gaara nodded at the adults and narrowed his eyes at the Kyuubi container. "Just for a while." He said.

* * *

Naruto darted after Sasuke, who paused before darting off in the other direction, causing Naruto to get thrown off his trail.

Naruto took a deep breath then decided to chase after Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde running at her, before she whirled around and took off. It had taken a while to explain the game of tag to Sakura and Gaara, who had ever played it before.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke, who was still breathing heavily from his earlier escape. Sakura darted behind Sasuke, who was too tired to run yet, and Naruto tagged him.

Sakura grinned, and rejoined her brother, who was standing beside a sitting Itachi.

The game continued for a few more minutes before Naruto tripped and Sasuke, who had been chasing him, tripped over him. The two landed on the ground, one on top of the other, thus beginning a fight.

Sakura didn't seem to mind that their game had gotten interrupted, and just watched on. Gaara let out an exasperated sigh. Soon, Itachi and Kushina had to tear the two apart, and even then, the two shot each other a glare, before promptly looking away.

Gaara glanced up at the sky. The sun had already began to set. He glanced at Itachi to see that he was getting ready to head home. Minato and Kushina were doing the same. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, before begrudgingly waving at each other. Soon, small smiled erupted on their faces.

Itachi politely bit Kushina and Minato farewell. Sakura and Gaara said their goodbyes and followed Itachi and Sasuke as they lead the way back towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Sakura giggled as Sasori fussed over them. Apparently, he hand't known where they had gone either. 'When I turned around around, you weren't there." He had said.

Gaara snarled at Sasori and stormed off somewhere, leaving Sakura with Sasori. Sakura told him about the park. She then told him about Naruto and his parents. Unless you knew him very well, you wouldn't ave been able to tell that he had been worried. Sasori finally calmed down when Itachi came in and told him that he had been watching over them.

* * *

Sasori had been called to Tsunade's office. He knocked, then opened the door when Tsunade told him to come in. He was surprised to see the Hokage sitting opposite Tsunade. They both greeted Sasori and he politely nodded in return.

"I have been watching over Gaara and Sakura's growth over this school year." Tsunade began. "And though I'm not very surprised, I have noticed that their skill levels far surpass the other students." She said. "And I was wondering if you would be interested in letting them graduate with this year's Genin."

Gaara and Sakura had told him about the early graduation requests they had gotten in Suna. They were better than the others by far, and he knew it wouldn't do them any good to relearn everything they already knew. So he agreed.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara were called out of Home room, and had been led to the principles office, where Tsunade and the Hokage had been waiting for them. There, the Hokage had explained to the about their early graduation, and they easily performed the three skills they would be tested with. They were both quickly passed, and Gaara felt a bubbling satisfaction in his chest. They could finally start some missions.

"Are we going to have a teammate?" Sakura asked, voicing the question both twins had been pondering about.

Tsunade smiled at them. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." She had said.

Gaara didn't care. He could just kill off the third person on their team.

The graduation would be in two weeks, and they were required to come to school to meet the other Genin and their teacher.

* * *

**Should they be a two man team with Sasori as their teacher? What team number, name should they be?**

**Read and Review! **

* * *

**Just notice on the new Naruto fanfic we have started:**

**Weakness was a sin. She grew up in Kiri and was trained to be ninja by her father since the loss of her mother at age three. Emotion was a sin. Something that would betray her at the moment of need, break her at times where she needed to be at her strongest. She moved to Konoha and enrolled into the Academy. Attachment was a sin. That was the life of a shinobi. Weakness is a Sin.**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter TWENTY**_

The Akatsuki were very happy after hearing that the twins were going to graduate in one year. They decided to celebrate with a surprise dinner. They, along with Shisui, Sasuke, Kankuro and Temari, argued for days over where they should go.

Konan ended up ordering them to make a list of everything couldn't do. Everyone protested, but shut up the moment Konan glared at them. Konan had come to adore the twins more than anyone else in the Akatsuki, minus Sasori, and the twin's siblings. Well, there could have been someone who adored them more, but she was the only one who openly expressed it. It had to be the best for her favorite children. For once, she didn't even care if they had to use the weight of the Akatsuki to get them someplace good.

After a few minutes, here's what the list looked like.

_No:_

_Alcohol _(Kisame complained loudly at this)

_Anything inappropriate _(Hidan tried {And failed} to wriggle out.)

_Workers against Jinchurikis _(No one disagreed to this)

* * *

Konan then sent Itachi to look for a restaurant that followed their list, and would e appropriate for their celebration dinner. Half an hour later, Itachi reported that he had booked the whole Yakiniku Ichiban store for the day after tomorrow. From after six to Midnight, they would be the only customers there. Sasuke had begged to come and none of the Akatsuki had a problem with that, so they agreed to it. Soon, Shisui had invited himself as well. Now, that left Sasori to bring the twins to the restaurant without telling them about it. It _was_ a surprise, after all.

The Akatsuki spent the rest of their day doing something they had never thought they would do; hunting for gifts.

* * *

Gaara kept grumbling under his breath. Sasori was waiting at the door and Gaara was standing a few feet away, waiting for Sakura. The air was colder than usual, and Sasori had made them wear something warm over their usual clothing. Gaara had just grabbed a dark brown jacket, which he had thrown over his clothes. If Sasori didn't make them go out, they wouldn't have to bother with this!

Gaara heard a crash, and let out a sigh. He wondered what Sakura had tipped over this time.

Finally, he heard a set of purposely loud footsteps and Sakura came down the stairs, wearing a red hoodie. Her hood was tucked into the hem of her neck and she was struggling with one of the sleeves.

Gaara let out another sigh. Sakura at home and Sakura on a battle field were like two different people. He plucked the hood out of the neck line and yanked at the sleeve until Sakura managed to get her hand out.

"Thanks." Sakura said. Gaara nodded.

"Ready?" Sasori asked. The twins nodded ans Sasori opened the door and went out. The twins followed, locking it behind them.

"Where's Tema-chan and Kan-chan?" Sakura asked.

Saosri shrug.

Gaara let out a huff of air as Sasori led them through the streets, and stopped in front of one of the restaurants.

"Ya-ki-ni-ku I-chi-ban." Sakura muttered. "Yakuniku Ichiban!" She whirled around to face Sasori. "What are we doing here?"

Sasori shrug again, before pushing the door open.

The twins stepped in after him and were showered with confetti.

* * *

Sakura found herself sitting on Deidara's lap as the blonde ruffled her hair, congratulating her on her graduation. Sasuke and Gaara were having a glaring contest while Konan rushed around with lots of bags.

Itachi started ordering the food and Sakura and Gaara found themselves squished between Kisame and Shisui.

Tobi ran around, voice laced with excitement as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Konan made a speech about how proud they were of the twins, and that they had organized. Plates were passed around, followed by chopsticks. Itachi began grilling the meat and everyone began stuffing themselves. Well, namely the Akatsuki.

Konan kept scolding everyone, saying that the party was for Gaara and Sakura.

Gaara placed some of the meat on one of the plates and passed it to his sister, who's eyes were literally glowing. Cats liked meat, right?

Gaara then got a plate for himself and began eating. Only then did Konan allow the others to eat.

* * *

Konan dragged Pain off and the two returned with bags. One by one, everyone present passed Gaara and Sakura their gifts to them.

Sakura looked confused. Why were they getting gifts? It wasn't their birthday for sometime, and Sakura had no idea on what other occasions should one give a gift to another.

Everyone waited for their reaction, but got nothing out of them.

"What are these for?" Sakura finally asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Temari ruffled Sakura's hair. "It's a gift." She said. "It's presents to celebrate your early graduation." She said. "It's a way of saying congratulation. Sometimes, it can be a way of saying thank you. It's just what friends do."

"Friends..." Sakura murmured. She clutched the bags closer to herself. "Gifts." She paused. "Friends give gifts to others in a way of saying congratulation. Could also be a way of saying thank you." She muttered to herself. She nodded to herself in satisfaction. She looked at Gaara, whose eyes were hidden under his hair.

"Thank you." Sakura said, smiling brightly. She grabbed Gaara's hand and waved it around. "Panda-chan says thank you too." Sakura had always been in charge of expressing gratitude for both of them.

Gaara sat on one of the seats, staring at the bags that had been shoved into his hands. He had never gotten gifts before, apart from his siblings and Sasori, and he had no idea how he was supposed to respond. His family knew that no matter how he acted, a small part of him was still thankful. For the first time in his life, Gaara began to understand why Sakura had wanted 'Friends' so much. If the warm and comfortable feeling in his stomach had anything to do with it, he was sure he didn't mind having some too.

* * *

**Yakiniku: Grilled meat**

**Ichiban: Number One (Just a random name :P)**

**Gaara's finally opening up a little! Any ideas for the Sasori-Gaara-Sakura team number and/or name?**

_**Darque: I so wouldn't mind ruffling child Gaara's hair.**_

**Raven: Well, he was cute. Future ideas are welcome!**

**Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter TWENTY ONE**_

They messed around for a few more hours, talking and running around. Finally, Konan decided that it was time to go back. The Akatsuki had a mission starting tomorrow noon, and they had to get ready. Temari and Kankuro were in charge of the twins.

Then Sasuke said that he couldn't find Sakura. The room became quiet and Sasuke called Sakura's name a few times, but got no reply. The Jinchuriki tins had long ago learned to conceal their chakra. Thanks to their Tailed Beasts, not even the Akatsuki could pick them up. While in some cases, this was a very useful skill, in others, like now, it could cause a little trouble. Furthure more, cats were very good at concealing their presence.

Konan went to check the bathroom, but there was no one there.

Gaara had a pretty good idea where his sister was, but he decided to enjoy watching the others panic for now.

Suddenly, Hidan jumped. "What the Fu-"

Instantly, Itachi had punched in across the room. "Please watch your language. Especially around children."

Hidan cursed under his breath, then pointed at something around the table. "I stepped on something." He announced.

Sasori was next to the table in a second, and leaned down.

Sakura curled up around on of the Yakiniku table legs, the present bags scattered around her. The fire had been switched off ages ago, but the stove still radiated heat. Sakura let out a purr, and curled around the table leg tighter. So much that Sasori wondered how Sakura's back didn't hurt.

With the help of Gaara's sand, they managed to detach Sakura from the table leg. Sasori carried Sakura on his back while Temari held onto Sakura's bags. She didn't trust Kankuro to hold them. 'He might steal something.' She had said.

Kankuro had just pouted, but didn't say anything. They split in front of the Sabaku's house. Good nights were exchanged as everyone went home.

* * *

Sakura woke up when Sasori lowered her onto the couch. She yawned and Sasori smiled gently at her before telling them to rest.

The twins spent the most of their night looking through their gifts.

Konan had gotten them a packet of Origami paper. Sakura grinned when she found out that she could use them in battle.

Kakuzu had given them some money while Hidan had given them two Jashin pendants. Gaara tossed his into the corner of their room.

Deidara had gotten them a few tubes of explosive clay.

Kisame had gotten them each a chakra absorbing Kodachi. Th twins instantly upgraded it by coating the blades wityh sand and blood. Thisway, they could control it from afar.

Pein had gotten them each a copy of the newest bingo book.

It seemed like Itachi and Sasuke had gotten them a gift together. They had gotten Sakura a book on medical-ninjutsu while Gaara had gotten a book on traps. Itachi had attached a note to his book, where the Uchiha said that he hoped Gaara could adapt the traps in the book with his sand so that they could be used in battle.

Tobi had gotten them a whole bunch of snacks and sweets, which Sakura was grateful for.

It was when Gaara realized that Zetsu had gotten him a book on how to care for plants that he had become suspicious. Sakura had gotten a small carnivorous plant, which she instantly fell in love with.

Sasori had gotten Sakura a self-written book of poisons. The second half was empty, where Sakura could write down the antidotes. He had gotten Gaara some cactus seeds, soil, a watering can, and a pot. Sakura managed to hold Gaara back from crushing the gifts under his feet. They could both imagine Sasori's smirk. Zetsu and Sasori _must_ have worked together!

Temari had gotten them each a fan with sharp blades.

Kankuro had gotten them a face-paint set, which Gaara had thrown somewhere. There was a faint sound when the tubes hit the pendant._  
_

Gaara shoved their mess out of their room with his sand, leaving a pile of wrapping and packaging in front of their room. Sakura sat down on the floor, looking out the window. Gaara joined her. Neither of them could sleep anyways.

* * *

It was raining the day of their graduation. When the group of soon-to-be-graduating Genin was told that there were two children graduating early, at the age of nine, they had wondered who they would be. The already gathered Genin turned to the door eagerly every time the door opened. Some of the soon-to-be teachers enter the room. The whole room erupted into girly squeals when the one and only Akasuna no Sasori entered the room right on time.

Suddenly, a screech echoed around the room. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to curiously towards the door. The door was shoved open with such force that it nearly flew off its hinges.

Sabaku to Gaara appeared at the doorway, perched on top of a wave of sand.

The whole room became quiet as everyone watched the Shukaku container with fear.

Gaara stepped neatly off his wave and waved his hand. Most of the sand retreated back into his gourd while the other half moved towards the door, sealing it.

Before anyone could muster the courage to ask what the Jinchuriki was thinking, another screech was heard. Everyone felt a flare of dangerous chakra before the door was ripped of it's hinges, and flung to the opposite side of the room. One of the Jounin just barely managed to get out of the way.

An enraged Sabaku no Sakura stood at the doorway, her chakra enhanced fist still raised form where she had punched the door. "You...you stupid PANDA!" Sakura screeched. "It's raining and you left me to walk all the way here! I'm now soaked and Mata-chan is furious and I'm having a very strange urge to lick myself dry!"

Gaara shrug. "It's your fault for being late."

Sakura opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Tsunade appeared behind her. She told her to take a seat, then proceeded to run over the team numbers and their teams. Sakura waved at Sasori, glared at Gaara, but took a seat next out him at the very back row.

Girls groaned as they realized that they were not on Sasori's team. Boys high-fived upon realization that they were on the same team with their best friend.

"And last but not least, we have Akasuno no Sasori..." Tsunade purposely paused here, and listened as the girls all groaned that they didn't have the redhead as their teacher. Said redhead was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and seemingly not paying attention.

They hadn't realized that Sakura and Gaara were the only teacher-less pair left.

* * *

**:) New chapter!  
**

**Suggestions for team name?**

**Read and Review~**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter TWENTY TWO**_

Up until then, the twins hadn't been listening to what was going on around them. Gaara wasn't paying any attention, bored out of this mind while Sakura was too busy trying to memorize the names, faces, and teachers of all their fellow Genin.

Tsunade raised her hand, and the new Genin, though rather reluctantly, became quiet.

"As I was saying, we have Akasuna no Sasori, along with Sabaku no Gaara and Sabaku no Sakura..." The two Jinchuriki looked up at their names, and glanced at Sasori. "They will be known as team Akasuna."

* * *

Tsunade stopped the newly appointed team Akasuna on their way out. The rest of the Genin teams filed out, and soon, they were the only ones left.

"The Hokage wants to talk to you." She said as she led the way to her office.

Sarutobi Asum sat on a chair, clearly waiting for them. He gestured at them to sit where ever they liked. Sasori too the chair while Gaara and Sakura plopped down onto the floor.

The Hokage nodded and Tsunade began to speak.

"I know it's your first day, and you just became Genin. However, I am going to give you your first mission." Tsunade said. She took out a scroll and tossed it to Sasori, who caught it without even looking up. "It's B-rank."

Gaara hissed. "_B-r__ank_?" He asked. "Are you trying to kill us of boredom?"

Tsunade sigh. "I definitely need more sake." She muttered. "You two," She gestured at the twins. "Haven't been on missions for a while. This is more of a welcome back mission than anything else." She said. "The missions is pretty simple, but may spiral into a A-rank, or higher. Most Genin go are only allowed to go on D-ranks for their first month or two. You should be grateful."

The Hokage smiled. "You leave tomorrow, at nine in the morning. The details are on the scroll."

Gaara snarled. The Hokage chuckled, and left the room, Tsunade storming out after him.

* * *

"Are they crazy, uh? Investigate one of Orochimaru's abandoned base on their very first Genin mission? There are bound to be those failed cursed seal experiments there!"

Deidara stood in front of Sasori, mouth hanging open.

However, Sasori had other thoughts running through his head. He knew the twins were more than capable. They could complete the missions without him tagging along. What worried him more was the fact that the former member of the Akatsuki was after Gaara and Sakura. He knew the Hokage was aware of this, so why send them on this kind of mission? Perhaps it was because Orochimaru wouldn't expect them to come to him, even if their mission location was an old lab of his.

He managed to push this out of his head as Deidara ran off to rant to the other Akatsuki members about it.

When the blonde finally came back, he had a fuming Konan on his heels. Her hand was clamped around Pain's, her grip so tight that Pain's arm was turning blue. He seemed to be having trouble keeping his face straight, and he kept wincing. The rest of the Akatsuki had their emotions in check, but still managed to release a worried aura.

Sasori quickly explained to his special ANBU team about the happenings in the office, and tossed the mission scroll to Itachi

_Assigned to: Team Akasuna;_

_Akasuna no Sasori (Leader)_

_Sabaku no Sakura_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_Mission rank: Currently B. (May become A or higher)_

_Details: Investigate Orochimaru's abandoned base found in the Fire country. Failed Cursed seal experiments may appear.  
_

"Do the twins know about this?" Kisame asked. "The details, I mean." He had read the mission scroll over Itachi shoulder. The Uchiha had passed it to Hidan, who was muttering curses under his breath as he read it.

Sasori nodded. "Sakura seemed an little nervous, but apart from that, both seemed pretty excited." He said. "I guess that is acceptable, as it has been a while since they had a chance to go full out." He hoped this would work out well.

* * *

The three arrived at the gates right around eight. Being Sasori's cousins, they surely should have picked up some of his traits, right?

Not really.

Sasori and Gaara had just about managed to drag the Two tailed Jinchuriki out of bed twenty minutes before nine. Though she couldn't sleep, she could enter a trance that enabled her to replenish her energy much quicker.

They curtly greeted the guards, who looked ready to pass out. Who wouldn't, if they had to face the Jinchiuriki Demon twins, and the Akasuna no Sasori all at the same time.

To make things worse, Sasori was in a rather bad mood, as they had reached the gates three minutes and forty four seconds late. Sakura was still half asleep, and was very angry at having to move so early in the morning. Gaara was just being himself, and he was scary enough like that.

Team Akasuna set a relaxed pace, heading north. The base was located near the edge of the northern border. They quickened it as night came, as both Sakura and Gaara were more energetic during that time of the day. Sasori, being an Akatsuki, had no problem whatsoever with the time of the day. They took a half an hour break under a tree, then kept moving.

They soon appeared in a gorge. Sakura pointed at the tree which the mission scroll had said to use as a mark. Sasori inspected it, then moved a few feet to the right. He crouched down and began fiddling with something, so Sakura and Gaara took the time to explore. There wasn't much sand in the are, and their footing was rough. Not that the three had any problems; all three of them could fight long distance.

The ground suddenly shook. Sasori had managed to open the hidden door. The puppet master unrolled a scroll, and summoned a few puppets. He quickly attached chakra strings to them, before gesturing towards the two Jinchuriki. The twins darted after him as he carefully stepped down the stone stairs.

* * *

**New chapter!  
**

**So we decided with team Akasuna. It just seemed to fit the team the most. Thanks to annashina for the idea!**

**Can you guys give us some info on team Guy?**

**Like relationships and stuff.**

**Oh, and what they call each other. (Like suffix and stuff) **

**We know it's weird and stuff, but yeah:-) **

**Read and Review!**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter TWENTY THREE**_

The first wave of failed cursed seal experiments came the moment Gaara reached the bottom of the basement. The only warning was a scuffle of heavy footsteps and a gush of wind, before Gaara's sand automatically dispatched it. Sakura yelped, but summoned Benizakura, her blood sword, and team Akasuna stood with their backs to each other, ready to fight.

Half a dozen more followed, and were quickly defeated.

The twins relaxed only when Sasori lowered his hands. "Those are the weak ones." Sasori noted. "Failures of the failures."

Sakura's eyes were shining. "Did you see those claws?" She asked. She raised her hands and her claws appeared. "Those looked way cooler than these."

Gaara sighed. "Are we going to move on?" He asked.

Sasori nodded. "We'll try not to split up as much as possible." He said. the twins nodded. Gaara pooled his sand at his feet and Sakura threw a few of her blood marbles around. She then activated her blood armor.

No matter how many times he saw it, it still reminded Sasori of a blood striped tiger. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and led the way further into the base.

Sakura knocked down the first door they came across with ease. A huge creature sat in the corner, and if reared up when the door opened. The creature shot towards them and Sasori cursed, but before anything could happen, the blood at Sakura's feet came to life, and impaled the creature through the head and the chest.

It let out a final, pitiful wail, before it turned to dust.

"Huh!" Sakura let out a sharp breath. She wiped the invisible dust off her shirt and whipped around. "There we go."

Gaara was hovering beside her in the next split second. "Are you okay?" He asked. His expression was one of boredom, but Sakura was used to reading Gaara's emotionless face, and she could tell that he was worried.

Sakura waved her hand. "Yup." She said. "I'm totally fine." She linked her hands behind her back and smiled. "Now, lets explore this place!"

* * *

Sasori sealed the file into his scroll.

Sakura was crouched on the ground, trying to poke something liquid on the ground. Since her blood kept raising off her skin to stop her finger from making contact, Sasori could say that whatever it was, it was dangerous.

Gaara was standing by the door to the room, one eye on Sakura while the other was on the dark corridor outside.

Sasori reached into another shelf and flipped through the first file he came across. This one had a list of prices of something. He didn't bother reading any further. He just sealed it into his scroll and moved on. He grabbed a couple more files, emptying the shelf, then bent down to open the cupboards.

Suddenly, there was a growl, and both Sasori and Sakura turned to see Gaara impale one of the experiments with his sand. Sakura was at his side in an instant, killing another. Sasori decided that the two would be fine for now, and flipped through some more pieces of paper. He was soon done, and then led the way to the next room.

They had come across several cells and tank like things, as well as a few rooms with equipment looking like they were for dissection.

They traveled from room to room, casually as if they were taking a walk. The experiments weren't very strong, and no one had to do anything before either the sand or the blood killed them.

"They are so weak!" Sakura whined. "I thought you said that it would be hard. I wanna fight some missing-nin."

Gaara sigh.

An experiment lunged at Sakura, but her blood armor spiked off her skin and stabbed it. When all it did was wail, Sakura growled and stabbed it with her sword. The blood sword spiked, and the experiment disintegrated.

Gaara wrapped his sand around two of the experiments and proceeded to squeeze them until they stopped moving.

Sasori put away his puppets and decided to concentrate of looking for information.

Gaara and Sakura seemed to be having the time of their lives and Sasori managed to grab everything whilst the twins took care of the experiments.

* * *

They made it back in record time, and the Hokage seemed genuinely surprised when they returned in just two days. Sasori placed the two scrolls on the table, then before the Hokage could say anything, dipped his head and dismissed himself. The twins, who had been waiting outside, jumped to their feet and they made their way back home.

* * *

The next day, the three visited the Uchiha compound, where they were sure the Akatsuki were gathered.

Deidara was the first to notice, and he jumped to his feet, yelling loud enough to alert the whole village, before pouncing on Sasori. The puppet master, swiftly got out of the way, and the blonde crashed onto the ground.

"I was so worried, uh!" He yelled, getting back onto his feet like it was nothing. He was in the process of cleaning off his cloak when Konan appeared.

"Oh my god! You're back!" She screamed. "You don't seem hurt, I'm so glad. I was so worried." She wrapped the twins into a hug. Once she let them go, the twins glanced at each other in confusion.

"Hurt?" Sakura asked. "Like, an injury?" She asked.

Konan nodded. The Akatsuki were now flanking her.

"Like, blood and pain?" Gaara asked.

Konan nodded again.

Sakura placed a hand on her tattoo. "We can't get hurt." She told her. "What is hurt?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "We don't get hurt." He said. He pause, then added. "So you don't have to worry."

The twins seemed to be in a hurry to leave, and the two departed, leaving behind the bewildered Akatsuki.

"They've never had anyone tell them that they were worried for them." Sasori murmured.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update.**

**So, the twins are slowly facing the kinds of emotions one would feel in a friendship. (We have no idea how to word this, so, sorry if it doesn't make sense.)**

**Read and Review~**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Chapter TWENTY FOUR_**

"What is worry?" Sakura asked.

Gaara shrug, but on the inside, he was feeling uneasy. What was this bubbly feeling?

"I don't know." He growled. "It's confusing, and I don't like it." He couldn't just kill whatever was annoying him, because he couldn't kill feelings and emotions.

He didn't like confusing.

* * *

Team Akasuna continued to go on difficult missions. They passed the former record of number of A-rank missions ever taken by a Genin team. Said teams complained about how they had to do all the boring D-rank mission while team Akasuna could go on the exciting ones. Though they never complained in their faces, all three of them knew.

Sakura wanted to tear them apart. Didn't they know how dangerous the missions were? They were better off, as they had their armors, and they could easily spare some of their elements to shield Sasori should they ever need to. Most of the Jounin weren't going to be able to protect _themselves_ if they had ever gone of the missions' team Akasuna were sent to.

With small occurring like these, one year went by.

* * *

Sakura sat on her branch, swinging her legs to music only she could hear. Gaara was perched on a branch next to her.

"What are we doing here?" Gaara asked.

Sakura grinned. "We're waiting for people." She said. "This year's Genin were put into teams today." The finality in Sakura's voice told the red-headed boy that his sister wasn't going to tell him anymore.

Multiple voices were heard, rapidly approaching. Gaara stiffened, but when he glanced at his sister, she was relaxed, so he calmed himself down too. If Sakura trusted them, whoever they were, he would as well. For now.

Soon, three people appeared at the entrance to the training grounds. Gaara instantly recognized Tenten, Neji and Lee. They were closely followed by someone clad in green. Guy! He had gotten a team?

The Genin team sat down in a small circle in the center of the training grounds and they spoke for a while, before they started off with a lap. Gaara glanced at Sakura, who had one of her I-am-thinking-of-something-interesting look and inwardly shuddered, feeling sorry for the Genin. Who knew if what she had in mind was good or not. Instead, he climbed onto a higher branch and hid himself in the leaves. He concealed his presence and decided that he was going to play observer.

Sakura giggled, and when the three came underneath their tree, she knocked off a branch.

It hit the Hyuga prodigy right on the head, and said boy looked up. Tenten and Lee, who had been behind him, stopped, and the three newly made Genin glanced up.

Sakura waved enthusiastically down at them. Tenten grinned, and waved back. Lee opened his mouth, but Tenten quickly elbowed him, leaving him groaning on the ground.

"Hello, Ten-chan! Hi Neji-chan, Lee-chan!" She called.

Tenten called back a greeting. Sakura and Gaara noticed Guy rapidly approaching them. None of the three Genin realized, and the Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter when the Taijutsu specialist pounced on the three, yelling about ho 'Stopping was not youthful' and that 'They should never give up'.

Sakura used her chakra to attach the soles of her feet to the tree branch. She flipped over, and let go of the branch with her hands.

Guy jumped several feet into the air when Sakura appeared, upside down. She smiled, revealing her sharp teeth. "Hello, Guy-san!"

Guy recovered in record time. "Hello, Sakura-san!" He yelled. "I did not notice your presence, how youthful!"

Sakura saluted, and swung herself back up. She straightened herself and crouched on her branch.

Tenten was the first to recover. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" She asked. Both Lee, who was back on his feet and Neji, who still looked annoyed by the whole branch thing, looked at her curiously.

"We just came back from a mission." Sakura said. "Saso-chan said that we can rest."

"Mission?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded.

"People who aren't Genin or higher aren't allowed outside the village." Neji said.

Sakura frowned, and opened her mouth, but Guy beat her to it.

"That is because, my youthful student, Sakura-san is already a Genin!" Guy exclaimed.

The three Genin's eyes widened, and they could only stare in shock and surprise.

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Didn't you know?" She asked.

Tenten blinked. "Well, after a year, you guys stopped appearing at lunch, but we didn't ask or anything, and..."

Lee gasped. "Wait! I have heard that there were two students that have graduated in one year..." He clapped his hands together. "That must have been you and your youthful brother!"

Sakura giggled at that. "Youthful brother?" She wondered which part of Gaara was youthful. He was antisocial, cold, and hated moving around unless necessary.

"So, you have already been Genin for one year?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, me and my _youthful _brother." She huffed at the sudden dark aura that had erupted somewhere above her head.

Gaara appeared a second later, hanging upside down from his branch. His eyes were narrowed. "I am here, you know?" He asked.

Sakura grinned. "Of course, _youthful_ brother."

Tenten giggled, and Neji snorted.

Gaara sighed.

"Anyways," Sakura leaned back onto the tree trunk. "We'll watch, so enjoy your...er...training!"

Guy's eyes lit up, and Tenten groaned, Neji looked like he wanted to face-palm, but settled for an exasperated sigh, while Lee just flashed everyone his signature grin.

Gaara was going to have to thank Sakura for dragging him out today. He rather enjoyed the suffering looks on their faces.

* * *

**So, here's chapter twenty four!**

**This was slightly rushed, so please excuse any errors.**

**The main action will start soon, probably next chapter, or the one after that. Be on the lookout for lots and lots of Gaara x Sakura sibling fluff!**

**Read and Review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**_Chapter TWENTY FIVE_**

Sakura yawned and leaned against the gate wall. Beside her, Gaara was standing there with his arms crossed.

Sasori had been sent onto a mission along with the Akatsuki, and the Sabaku twins ha dmanaged to convince the Hokage into letting them tag along with another Genin team for a mission.

"How long are they going to take?" Gaara snarled. "We've been waiting for-"

"They're here!" Sakura interrupted. "Oh. It's Ten-chan's team!" She jumped to her feet. "And another guy."

Guy was the first to reach them. "You two youthful children are coming with us, correct?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "You're late." She said.

The other man chuckled. Sakura turned to him, and saw that he had his nose buried in his orange book. "Who are you?" She asked.

"This is Hatake Kakashi, my eternal rival." Guy announced. "He is to come along in case something happens!"

Sakura paused, and glanced at the book. "Oh, I know that book!"

Team Guy and Kakashi stared at her. "What?" Kakashi asked, looking up.

"Dei-chan reads it." She said, then turned to the Genin of team Guy.

"Sakura!" Tenten called.

Sakura grinned. "Hello, Ten-chan. Hi, Neji-chan, Lee-chan!"

Lee flashed her a smile. However, Neji narrowed his eyes. "Don't you know that the mission we're going on is dangerous?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Of course." She said. "We've been on plenty of dangerous missions."

"Oh yeah?" Neji smirked. "We've been on our first C-rank mission during our first week as Genin."

Sakura grinned. "We've been on our first A-rank mission when we were eight." She shot back. She turned, ignoring team Guy's shocked and surprised gaze. "Let's go!"

**_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_**

"Any enemies?" Kakashi asked.

Neji, with his Byakugan activated, shook his head. "Not that I can see."

Kakashi nodded. He glanced around, then went back to his book.

Their mission was simple. They had to deliver some medicine to a village at the edge of the Fire country.

"We'll set camp here." Kakashi decided, stopping on a branch.

"What?!" Sakura asked. "The sun's not even set!"

Guy frowned. "Are you two youthful students not tired?" He asked. "You guys are youn-"

Gaara shook his head. "We're fine." He interrupted.

"Why don't we find a river or something, and rest for a moment?" Tenten suggested.

The twins glanced at each other, then nodded. Neji pointed, and the team dropped onto the forest floor.

"Ten minutes." Guy decided.

The twins were gone before anyone else could say anything.

Exactly ten minutes later, a scuffling sound was heard.

Team Guy and Kakashi slowly got to their feet, and were surprised out of their mind when something came shooting out of the bushes. It was quickly followed by another. Then they disappeared towards the river again.

"I'll go get them." Tenten said, and rushed after the blurs.

"You stupid Panda!" Sakura snarled, landing on low branch with all fours.

Gaara landed in the middle of the clearing. "It was you that slipped."

Sakura was dripping wet. She shook herself out again.

"That's cause you pushed me!"

Gaara smirked, and looked away. Sakura looked ready to explode, and Tenten quickly intervened.

"Guys, let's go!"

Until then, the twins had been looking at each other, with their backs to team Guy. When they turned around, Tenten yelped. The rest of her team came flying.

"What?" Neji asked.

"It's nothing. I was just surprised." Tenten hesitantly pointed at the twins, whom were now standing next to each other on the floor.

The twins glanced up in unison, their eyes glowing in the dimming light.

**_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_**

"No offence, but that's really creepy." Tenten said, glancing at the eyes of the two Jinchuriki in turn as they traveled through the trees.

Sakura grinned. The moon light reflected off her sharp teeth. "Well, they keep away any night time animals." She joked.

"Sakura-chan, don't you want to rest?" Lee asked.

Sakura glanced at Gaara. "I'm fine. Do you?" She asked.

Guy nodded. "If we encounter an enemy, we'll be at a disadvantage if we're tired." He declared.

So, they ended up making camp in a small clearing. "We need a watch." Neji said, instantly taking over. "I'll take-"

"No need." Gaara said. "Sakura and I will take the watch."

Guy opened his mouth, but Sakura cut him off. "We can't sleep, so might as well put that to use." She said.

**_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_**

"You really don't sleep, do you?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded. "I said so four days ago."

The medicine had been delivered safely. They were now on their way back to Konoha. Guy had gone to scout the area and Kakashi had vanished, leaving the five Genin.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant literally. Plus, we didn't know that it had to do with you being a Jinchuriki."

"Several chakra signals." Neji called. "Judging from the amount, their ninja." He paused. "Rapidly approaching." He added.

Seconds later, they were surrounded by several men. They were wearing forehead protectors, with a symbol they had never seem before.

"Didn't think we'll bump into you so quickly." The man, who looked like the leader, said. "Hand over your Jinchuriki." Two men stepped in front of their leader, grinning like crazy.

The twins glanced at each other, eyes narrowing.

"Come one, kiddies." One called. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

Neji growled. "We'll pass." He said. He had no idea what these men wanted with Sakura and Gaara, and he wasn't exactly fond of the red-head, but they were a part of Konoha and Tenten liked them.

The leader looked surprised for a seconds, before he gritted their teeth.

"Here comes." Sakura sang. Gaara stepped in beside her.

"Get them!" Ninja raced towards them.

Tenten flinched, fear obvious on her face. Neji didn't show it, but he tensed. Lee was also trying to hold back his fear.

Something streaked through the air and stabbed one of the men. A rope of blood. The man didn't even have any time to scream before the blood seemingly exploded, tearing him apart.

"I got this idea from one of Saso-chan's puppets." Sakura said. The man's blood had splattered against her clothes. A few drops were on her face, but she didn't seem to notice. The blood rope yanked its sharp tip out of the man's chest and retreated back to hover over the pink haired Jinchuriki. It stabbed into the floor and Sakura jumped, supported mid-air by the crimson cord. Gaara's gourd popped open.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at them. "Don't worry. We won't let them hurt you." She said. "Guy-san and Spiky hair should be back soon, though we'll probably have gotten rid of them by then!"

* * *

**They left on a mission without Sasori! Something's gonna happen, w****e know it!**

****Well, course we do, but you get the point, right?****

**The characters seemed a bit OOC to us. Especially Guy and Neji. Tell us what you think, okay?**

**Okay, as usual, read and review~**


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter TWENTY SIX**_

Neji felt like he was going to throw up. Two bodies lay in front of them, surrounded by blood and bits of sand. They were both mangled beyond recognition. The only thing that told them that they were people were the bloodied clothing, and a few severed limbs.

A scream sounded from ahead. Neji looked up.

Sakura stood in the middle of what seemed like a blood fountain. Streams of blood rose into the air around her, hovering around her head.

Gaara stood behind her, his back to hers. Sand swirled at his feet, and Neji watched as the boy stabbed a man through the head without even blinking.

Tenten was on her knees next to him, hands clamped over her mouth.

One of the men, in an almost desperate attempt, ran at the Genin of team Guy, eyes wide with horror and fear.

Neji tried to will himself to move, and tried to reach for a kunai, but before he could, he saw a flash of red. Sakura appeared in front of him, and the man was flung away. Sakura's hands were reinforced with what seemed like blood scalpels.

Gaara clenched his fist, and cut off a scream from a man as his sand crushed him. He swung his arm and threw another into the air.

Sakura pointed a tone of the men and narrowed her eyes. She bared her teeth and snapped her fingers. There was a pause, before his arm was cut off. A scream was torn from his throat before Gaara's waterfall of sand crashed down onto him."He had a wound on his arm." Sakura said. "I just used to flowing blood to cut it off." She sounded proud of herself.

_Where was Guy and Kakashi?_

Soon, the last of the men were killed. Sakura turned around. "Are you-"

She was interrupted by a crash. Kakashi flew out of the trees, Guy behind him. The silver haired man looked slightly injured, with blood running down his arm. His mask was slightly lowered, showing his red Sharingan eye. Guy was letting out a very unusual serious aura.

The two landed next to the Genin. Both were breathing heavily.

Kakashi glanced around at the blood bath. "Wow."

Guy hovered over his students. "Are you youthful students alright?" He asked.

Neji managed to nod for all three of them. Guy began a speech about how glad he was, but Kakashi cut him off. "Now's not the time." He said. "Orochimaru-"

A tree crashed onto the ground and a huge snake erupted from the green.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kakashi and Guy stepped in front of the Genin. The snake lowered its head. A man with long black hair stood on top, a guy with white hair and glasses sitting beside him. Several other dressed in ninja attires stepped out from behind nearby bushes and surrounded them

"Look at the messsss you've made." The man hissed, glancing around at the bloody ground with mock sadness.

"So, Orochimaru himself has actually come out." Kakashi snarled. "What are you doing here?"

Orochimaru shrug. "I'm just here to collect a few run-awayssss." His eyes moved, and landed on the Jinchuriki twins.

Sakura's eyes were wide. She was shaking, and her arms were wrapped around herself.

Gaara was snarling, but his eyes kept fitting from Orochimaru and Kabuto. Neji had never seen the two act like that.

Orochimaru smiled. "Now, you know how hurt I was when I found out that you had escaped before I could conduct a single experiment on you?" He asked. "When I sent people to Suna to find you, I didn't expect you to have already been gone. Sasori escaping to Konoha with you was not a part of my calculations."

He reached into his clothes and pulled out something. He waved them around, and he smiled a snaky smile.

Sakura stumbled backwards and Neji instinctively caught here before she fell backwards. Under his hands, he could tell that the pinkette was shaking.

"Orochimaru-sama kept yours especially for the two of you." Kabuto piped in.

Orochimaru reached out his hand. "Now, come back."

Lee bravely got to his feet. "How do you know Gaara-san and Sakura-chan?" He asked.

Orochimaru turned to the boy, and released his killing intent. Lee collapsed onto his knees and Guy appeared by his side to support him.

"I'm never going back there. Never!" Gaara snarled, and his sand rose into the air, reacting to his emotions. Tendrils of sand shot forwards. The snake raised its head and ducked out of the way.

A few tendrils curved around. Kabuto slashed a hand forward and they broke apart. _Chakra Scalpels._

Gaara yanked at Sakura's shoulder and she rose to her feet. Determination covered the fear in her eyes, and she tore off her pouch. She opened a pocket and flung it forwards. All the blood marbles flew out, and burst against the ground. Sakura tor off her bandages and formed Benizakura. Her blood formed her crimson armor.

"Sakura, Gaara!" Kakashi called out.

"I'm not going back." Sakura spoke, as if she hadn't heard Kakashi.

Orochimaru chuckled and turned to Kabuto. "We have a problem here, don't we?"

Kabuto nodded at the ninja on the ground, and they flew forwards.

Watching everything unfold, Neji knew that what he had seen before was just a mere practice battle for the twins. There were countless men on Orochimaru's side, but he twins didn't seem to be fazed. Gaara killed several men without a flick of his finger, as the sand did his bidding.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in concentration, then snapped her fingers. Several of the men froze in their steps, before falling to the ground, blood pouring out of their noses and mouths. With his Byakugan activated, Neji saw the slightest of slight drop in the Two Tailed Jinchuriki's chakra reserves.

"W-What h-happened?" Tenten whispered.

"She moved the blood around the men's body and the heart couldn't keep up." Orochimaru, apparently overhearing her. Tenten flinched. "And the heart went...Kaboom!"

Neji turned back to Orochimaru. He knew that he was the snake Sannin, and that he had defected after his experiments had been found out. He watched as he flicked out his snake-like tongue and licked his lips, his gaze fixed on the two Jinchuriki.

Several of the ninja flew at team Guy. Kakashi took care of a few while Guy attacked the other.

Sakura flew back to stand in front of them. "You don't hurt my friends!" She shirked, snapping her fingers and creating another shower of blood.

Orochimaru's snake lowered its head. Sakura whipped around, but before she could attack, Orochimaru spoke. "Friends?" He asked. Sakura froze. "Are you sure they are your friends?"

Sakura slowly glanced over her shoulder. Tenten had her hands wrapped around her shoulders, fear in her eyes. Her eyes flicked up to meet Sakura's gaze, and she quickly looked down.

"See? She's disgusted by you. You will never have friends." Orochimaru continued.

"Sakura! Don't listen to him!" Gaara yelled. Kakashi turned towards them when he heard Gaara's outburst.

"She is my friend!" Sakura screamed. "My first friend..."

Several of the men flew at Sakura, who swung her sword around. She killed them all, and Gaara landed by her side. He was breathing heavily, his hands clutching his head. He let out a scream, and sank down onto his knees. Sakura shot him a glance. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Gaara sighed, and a red chakra surrounded them.

Neji flinched at the sudden amount of Chakra being released into the air.

A sand shield rose into the air, and Gaara released another scream. Sakura spread her arms, and closed her eyes. A blue tail sprouted, and when she opened her eyes, Kakashi could see the unmistakable green and yellow.

Gaara's shield fell away. Sakura snared, revealing her sharp teeth. They had entered their half transformed form.

Kakashi glanced up at Orochimaru, who was smiling as if his men weren't dying. The hunger in his eyes seemed to grow.

"Guy-san, take your team and run." Sakura said.

Guy blinked. "But-"

"Hurry!" Gaara snapped.

Guy slowly nodded and rounded up his team. He picked up Lee, who still seemed to be under the effects of Orochimaru's killer intent. Neji hesitantly followed. He helped Tenten up, and they darted into the trees.

_****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****_

Kakashi grabbed a few kunai.

Sakura whipped around, her eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" She snapped. Her voice sounded different, more hollow. "Orochimaru isn't someone you can defeat!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. He knew that. But he also needed to know why the two Jinchuriki had decided to stay and fight. They could have easily escaped, when Guy's team were still there, using them as decoys.

Orochimaru began to laugh. "This is beyond my calculations as well. The battle hungry, blood thirsty One Tailed and Two Tailed Beasts sacrificing themselves to protect a Genin team?"

"They're my friends." Sakura replied firmly. She crouched down, and Gaara followed suit. The red-head flew forward, and Sakura jumped back, landing beside Kakashi.

"You have to run!" She said.

"And leave you with Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked. "I'm not leaving my teammates behind."

"We're not your teammates." Sakura said. "You're just here as one Jounin probably wont be able to look after five Genin."

"We are teammates, even just for this mission." Kakashi said.

Sakura growled. "I don't want to go back!" She screamed. "I'm scared! But I'm even more scared of loosing my friends!"

That was when Kakashi realized, that there were more to these two Jinchuriki that just living for blood. They were lonely. They were scared of being left behind. They were alone, and had always been alone. The moment of hesitation was all Sakura needed.

* * *

**A quick question:**

**Is it possible that that transferring ones chakra into another would allow them to use the affinity that is transferred?**

**Like, if person A was Raiton user and B was Fuuton user. If A transfers chakra into B, will B be able to use Raiton?**

* * *

**So, how was that?**

****It sort of felt rushed, so tell us what you think, okay?****

_**Darque: I'm not going to be able to write from the 9th to the 16th, then from the 18th to the 25th. And since Raven's writing sucks, we probably won't be able to update.**_

**Raven: I'm very offended. Anyways, what she says.**

**WE HAVE STARTED A NEW NARUTO FANFIC (AGAIN):**

**Of Fate, Chance and a one more time  
**

The war had ended at a price and all Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto could ask for was a end together. But fate had always hated team seven. Once could say that it was cruel, thrusting a job into the arms of those who wanted to escape to death. However, another could say that this was a chance. A chance that everyone would wished for. A chance to start over. Team 7 time-travel fic

**Read and Review~**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Chapter TWENTY SEVEN_**

The first thing Gaara felt was a stinging feeling at the back of his head. At first, he though that it was Shukaku, but then realized that he couldn't hear the voice of the Tailed Beast. He forced his eyes open and blinked.

He was lying on a cold, stone surface. The room was dark, with no windows. There was a door, with a small gap at the top. Not that he could reach it. He had a rough idea where he was. The metallic jingling of the shackles around his wrists and ankles told him enough. He noticed the collar around his neck, much too tight for his liking. He briefly wondered if this was what Sakura had felt like when his sand collar was around her neck...

Sakura!

He bolted up, looking around frantically. He slightly relaxed when hew noticed his sister lying on her side, a few feet away from him. He inspected his shackles. The chains on his ankles were attached to a hook which had been hammered onto the ground. His wrists were chained together, with a foot long chain attaching one to the other. He crawled over towards his sister, and reached out. He hissed in annoyance when the shackles on his ankles stopped him from going any further. He reached out, just short of reach.

Sakura was lying on the other side of her shackle hook, so if she moved to his side, they should be able to touch.

Gaara glanced towards the door. Sakura had knocked out Kakashi, something that had momentarily surprised Gaara, and she had flung Kakashi far into the forest with her blood. The sound would probably alert team Guy. Gaara hoped that the ones to find him would be team Guy. If ninja from another village found the knocked out Copy nin of Konoha...

A small groan pulled Gaara out of his thoughts. Sakura slowly sat up. "Panda-chan?" She asked.

Gaara turned back to his sister. "Here." He said.

Sakura turned to him, and crawled over. "Are we..."

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. I think this is Orochimaru's base."

Sakura glanced down. "I'm so sorry..."

Gaara shook his head. "I'm not going to get your new friends killed." He told her. "If we hadn't done what we had, they would all be dead." Gaara reached out, and to his relief, found that he could wrap his arms around Sakura. He did so, and Sakura melted into his embrace. Only then did Gaara realize that she was shaking. He shushed his sister until she calmed down and even then, he kept holding her.

Gaara closed his eyes. The collar around his neck was the same one he had been wearing the last time he was here. It stopped his chakra flow, and also weakened the Jinchuriki. The collar itself was made of some sort of hard material. The only reason they had managed to escape last time was because Sasori had come across them on one of his missions...

It had only been a few weeks since Gaara had recovered from his streak of blood lust, which had started when Yashamaru had tried to kill him. Sakura was back to who she had been before as well. However, they were Jinchuriki, and a peaceful life didn't last.

_Gaara snarled, and swung his arm. Several of the ninja surrounding them fell the the ground, but more kept coming. Gaara had never felt so tired in his life. He growled as his sand rose to block several kunai._

_Sakura crouched on the ground, breathing heavily. The blood at her feet lapped around, warning away their attackers. For the first time in their lives, both Jinchuriki understood the felling of lacking chakra._

_Sasori had been sent out on a mission, and both Temari and Kankuro were on one of their first missions outside Suna as Genin._

_None of the ninja their father had sent had been this strong, or this many in numbers._

_After what seemed forever, they managed to get rid of the ninja. Gaara collapsed onto the ground, next to his sister. He let our a shaky breath._

_Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them. Gaara swiftly glanced up. Orochimaru loomed over them, licking his lips. Back then, Gaara hadn't known who this man was. All he knew was that this guy was an enemy, and he had to get rid of him. However, before he could react, Orochimaru's arm flashed forward, quicker than Gaara had seen anyone move before. His sand just managed to grab Orochimaru's wrist._

_Sakura's blood reared up, reinforcing the sand._

_Orochimaru's eyes flashed with something Gaara didn't recognize, and a killing intent, the strongest he had ever sensed before, hit them full force. Sakura cried out, clutching her head. Her concentration on the blood wavered, and Orochimaru ripped his hand out of the sand. Gaara tried to move, and realized that he couldn't move. He saw something that made his blood freeze._

_Death._

_His death._

_The death of him and Sakura._

_He felt something prick his neck, and he felt darkness engulf him._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Gaara coughed out a mouthful of blood. It had been three weeks? a month? He did not know. However, he knew that it had been some time since he and his sister had been taken from their village. No. Traded. Their father, the Kazekage, had given them to Orochimaru in order to keep his village safe. Their own father had given them away to the snake, knowing that they would go through inhumane torture. Or so had Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man had told them._

_Them._

_Gaara turned to where his sister should have been. She had been dragged out a few minutes after he had been brought back to their cell. He didn't have the power to protect her._

_He felt rough footsteps outside the door, along with the sound of something being dragged along the ground. He lifted his head as the door opened. Something was thrown onto him and he grunted as it jarred his wounds._

_The guards snickered, before the door was slammed shut. Gaara groaned and glanced up at his sister, who's eyes were half closed. He shifted, and gently moved her to the ground next to him. Sakura hissed, but she remained unmoving._

_It had been a few days later, when a commotion had woken them._

_Gaara narrowed his eyes. Why hadn't someone come to get them yet? They had been roughly woken up at the crack of dawn. Orochimaru then had his men drag them to his office, where he gave them back bits of their chakra, then cut them with his kunai to see how much chakra gave Gaara's sand or Sakura's blood enough strength to protect them._

_His question was answered when the door was forcefully knocked down. Something, or someone appeared at the doorway. He instantly recognized Sasori, and for the first time, he was genuinely pleased to see him. With that thought in mind, he welcomed darkness._

The last time, Gaara and Sakura had been still young, very young. At the age of seven, even if they were Jinchuriki, there was a limit to physical torture they would endure. Even Orochimaru had deemed the two too young to go through his experiments.

However, they were now nine, almost ten. They still seemed young, but Orochimaru wasn't very patient when it came to these kind of stuff.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Sakura, and snarled in the dim light when the door to their cell was opened. Orochimaru cooed at the scene in front of him. Sakura's eyes flashed open.

No matter what, they were together. They will get out alive, and they will get their revenge.

* * *

**_Darque: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!_  
**

**Raven: Finally!**

**We'll start updating again. Might be a bit slow, as we need to write them, but we will update.**

**Tell us what you think, okay?**

**Read and Review~**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter TWENTY EIGHT**_

_It was just a repeat of the same thing, over and over and over again._

_Was today today? Or was it still yesterday? How far away was tomorrow?_

_They no longer knew._

A scream.

Gaara now understood the fear of not being able to control himself. Scream after scream was torn roughly from his throat, and he could do nothing to stop them. In the future, if he managed to escape alive, he would probably look back at this day and hate himself for this sign of weakness.

However, right now, all he could do was lay there helplessly as Orochimaru dragged the kunai forcefully down his arm, a thin tendril of sand unsuccessfully trying to stop it.

He had no idea where his sister was. They had been dragged apart, to different rooms, the moment they had woken up.

_How long had it been?_

Gaara inwardly chuckled. _Why did that question seem so...familiar?_

Another scream.

Gaara now understood pain. Never had he felt something like this. _How pathetic was he?_ He had seen thousands of ninja take weapons to their bare skin, and they hadn't shown a hint of pain and here he was, screaming to a kunai being dragged up his arm.

Scream after scream.

Gaara now understood quiet. For the first time in his life, his mind was quiet. He couldn't hear Shukaku. He couldn't feel it's presence and he felt surprisingly...empty.

_The must be really getting to him. Why else would he be missing the One Tailed Beast._

He felt the cold of the kunai leave his arm only to reappear on his chest. He could feel it through the think fabric of his clothes..

He was strapped to what seemed like a table. His wrists and ankles were restrained with chakra restraining chains and the ever present collar once again reminded him of it's existence with it's faint burning.

What confused his was the fact that he could hear his own screams. He was blindfolded, and had a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth. Safety measures, Orochimaru had said.

_Not that it mattered anyways._

Gaara no longer though he feared death.

_'Death'. What a calming word. _

Death, the only escape from this painful place.

_****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****_

Get roughly woken up.

Get dragged out.

Get restrained.

Get strapped down.

Bleed halfway to death.

Get healed.

Get dragged back.

Get fed.

Rest.

It was a schedule that would probably stay with Sakura for the rest of her life.

She snuggled closer into the warmth beside her. She had always wondered why Gaara emitted so much heat, but now she noticed that she didn't care.

Her fingers brushed Gaara's calloused hand. Since when had they been so rough? She could feel the tender flesh on his wrists, where the chains had rubbed them raw. Someone must have cleaned the blood off him, but she could still smell the traces of the crimson liquid on him. She could also smell it on herself.

Her whole body ached. From the kunai, the beatings or just the general environment, she did not know.

Was anyone looking for them?

Where was their help?

Where they even coming?

Sasori had told them that Konoha was a village which cared for it's people. Citizens, ninja, they all looked out for each other. Why would they be any different?

_Because they were Jinchuriki._

Konoha wouldn't abandon them just because they were Jinchuriki, right? Sakura felt a surge of fear run through her. She quickly pressed it down. Freaking out here wouldn't help them.

Ever since they had begun their cycle of experiments, Sakura had kept her eyes and ears open. She had memorized which guards stood outside their door, on which day and at what time. She knew when the guard patrol came by. She knew when other guards took over and when they had their breaks. Heck, she even knew how many steps certain guards took to reach the front of their door.

Gaara groaned beside her and Sakura stopped her musing.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sasori will come for us." Gaara whispered.

Sakura slowly nodded. "Course. Saso-chan it awesome."

Gaara groaned.

"But you're better." Sakura quickly added.

Gaara chuckled, which ended up in a wince. Just because their wounds had been healed didn't mean they didn't hurt. "Really?" He managed to ask.

Sakura nodded. "Yup. Course." She grinned and leaned down onto her arms. _Cause you're here with me._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

They were gone.

Sasori had come back just yesterday, only to be told by the Hokage that Sakura and Gaara had disappeared. After talking with team Guy and Kakashi, he had found out that they had bumped into Orochimaru during their missions, and had been separated.

The Akatsuki had postponed all their mission for him, but right now, he couldn't care less. Did that make him a even worse person that he already was?

The Hokage had said that Sasori was too close to the twins, and he had not been allowed to go out with the search team. So here he was, sitting on the couch at their house, glaring at various pieces of furniture, as if pure fury would make them spontaneously combust. They didn't.

A thought made him freeze. Since when had he listened to orders?

Well, he did. But had probably broken more than he had followed them. He had gone to meet the twins when his grandmother, Chiyo had told him not to. He had went to save the twins when he had been ordered not to and had left Suna with the twins when the Kazekage personally came and told him that he was now under house arrest.

Kazekage, Hokage, what would the difference be?

He darted into his room. He grabbed a few scrolls and a pouch, then slipped a few vials of poison into his cloak. He then jumped out of the window. He swiftly made his way towards the gates and flashed past the half asleep guards. They must have been new.

He thought back to the location which Kakashi had told him about, and traced a mental map towards it. He jumped through the trees, his body moving automatically to avoid smashing into anything.

It was a few minuted later that he noticed he was being followed.

* * *

**Dun DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Aaaand, there's chapter twenty eight.**

_**Darque: Right now, I'mm supposed to be writing my history essay thingy on WWI. And here I am, updating fanfiction.**_

**Raven: Don't know if that makes you a awesome person ot not...**

**Read and Review!**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter TWENTY NINE**_

They had been abandoned.

Gaara was sure.

It had been around two weeks to a month since they had been kidnapped. Sasori should have been back from his mission around a week ago. If he had to guess, the Hokage was probably not letting the red-head go.

He hissed through gritted teeth and he gulped down a cup of water. They got three a day, on in the morning, one at noon and one at night. They were given one meal a day, at night, and the guards had just come to pick up their empty plates.

The guard kicked Gaara on his way out and Gaara bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out.

It hurt.

Sakura gritted her teeth but didn't say anything either. They both knew that anything they did reflected on the other.

The door was slammed shut and Sakura dragged herself over to Gaara. They weren't even shackled anymore. Now it was just them in the empty cell. Them with their annoying as ever collars.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Gaara grunted and Sakura lay down next to him.

"They're coming, right?"

Gaara wanted to tell her that _'No, they aren't. They've abandoned us, just like everyone else'_, but he nodded. "Of course."

* * *

It was Kabuto who came to alert them up the next morning. He purposely slammed the door open and the twins sat up as quickly as they could.

He grinned and held up a syringe. "Today, we're trying something new."

* * *

Sasori decided to keep going for a while.

He paused on a branch when he saw that yes, they were indeed following him. There were several, at least ten behind. Were they from Konoha?

He reached into his cloak and checked on his scrolls, before moving again. If they had come to stop him, which he thought was most likely, he would have to fight them. He'd try not to kill them, because if he did, where would he return to with the twins?

Suddenly, the chakra signals vanished. Not the faded-into-the-distance kind of vanish, but the gone-all-of-a-sudden kind of vanish. Whoever it was, they must be very good. Well, they _had_ followed him all the way here.

Sasori got ready to fight. If they had hidden their chakra, it must mean that they were aiming for an ambush, or laying a trap. He quickened his pace, keeping an eye out for signs of chakra and danger. Though he was sure he could hold out on his own, the environment gave him a slight disadvantage. He reminded himself to finish working on his project after everything was over.

There was a glint of light from somewhere to his left. Sasori stopped abruptly on his branch and several kunai embedded itself into the branch he would have been on a heartbeat later. No chakra. They must be very skilled.

Several forms flashed through his vision to his right. As they drew closer, Sasori took out a vial. He took a deep breath and smashed it against the tree. Wrapping himself with his cloak, he jumped away. He apologized to the tree as it visibly melted. _Blame my pursuers._

He launched several poisoned kunai at where there was a rustle of movement and heard the sound of metal hit metal as whoever it was blocked them. He shot out a few chakra strings from the tips of his fingers and helped pull himself forwards, then took off again.

There must have been some sort of signal, because at once, he could feel several chakra around him. He nearly stumbled on his branch when he realized that recognized them.

"What the hell, danna?"

"That thing _melted _the fucking tree! Are you trying to kill us?"

"Hn."

Deidara, Hidan and Itachi appeared from the poisonous cloud of smoke, wrapped in their cloaks.

Pain, Konan and Kisame appeared on a branch in front of him. Kakuzu and Zetsu appeared from a tree behind him. Tobi stumbled out of a bush at their feet, rubbing his head and muttering "Tobi thought he was going to die..."

"Have you rusted to the point you didn't recognize us?" Kisame grumbled.

Sasori stiffened. Had he?

Konan nudged Kisame with her foot. "He's just worried. That proves just how worried he is."

Deidar landed on a branch opposite him and pulled out a scroll. Sasori stiffened, a kunai in one hand, another vial in the other. "Er...Mission...bring back Akasuna no Sasori...er...to Konoha...uh..."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. The Hokage had sent the rest of the Akatsuki to retrieve him? Even if they were teammates, he would fight if he had to. However, no one made any signs of movement as Deidara stumbled through the scroll.

"Blah blah blah..." Deidara threw the scroll into the air and made a hand sign. "Katsu!" There was a small explosion. "Ops." He grinned at Sasori. "Now, what are we waiting for? Lets go rescue your adorable cousins!"

* * *

"If we can unlock the chakra repressing collar, we should be able to turn the tide to our side. Matatabi, the Two Tailed Beast, is very protective of Sakura. Even if Shukaku decides that it doesn't want to cooperate, if Sakura can use Matatabi's power, we should be able to get out without much trouble." Sasori said.

Pain was next to him, with the rest of the Akatsuki fanning out on either sides.

"I don't know where they are, but I'm hoping to find some sort of clue at the location where they fought the snake."

Pain nodded. "Sounds like a start."

Sasori looked around. He had barged in on team Guy when said man clad in green was gone. They had kept quiet for a while, and Sasori suspected that they had been told that they weren't allowed to tell him anything, but after a while of glaring and growling, they had cracked.

_'A tree split at the top, like it had been struck by lightening' _the Hyuga had said.

"There." He pointed at a tree that matched the description. "Move north."

The appeared at a clearing. Though there were not bodies, the smell of blood and death lingered in the area.

Kisame pointed. "Hey, doesn't that look like Orochimaru's snake?"

Sasori turned and inspected the dent like mark on the earth. It did. He looked up and into the trees, where the trail led to.

"It could be a trap." Zetsu said. Sasori nodded.

He looked around. "There's got to be some sort of clue. Something the twins left."

"Something like this?" Konan asked, looking at something at her feet. Sasori made her way towards her and looked down.

"Yes." He said. "It's got to be."

The battle had been weeks before. The blood would have hardened age ago.

However, at his feet, was a single bloody paw print, the water mark rippling to the faintest winds, glistening crimson in the sunlight.

* * *

**Sorry about the very late update. We hope this was satisfying enough.**

**_Darque: I wrote this while I was supposed to be researching about the War at sea thingy during WWI._**

**Raven: I posted this while I was supposed to be finishing my art project due tomorrow.**

**Read and Review.**


	31. Chapter 30

**_Chapter THIRTY_**

_Eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen...fifteen...sixteen...seventeen...eighteen...nineteen...twenty...twenty one...twenty two...twenty three...twenty four?_

Sakura blinked open a single eyes. "It's a different guard." She murmured.

Gaara nodded.

They were lying on the cold stone floor of the now very familiar cell, facing each other. The air was getting colder, and Sakura was sure that they had been here long enough for the weather to have gradually changed.

Was it winter now?

Just the thought made her move closer to her brother. Gaara did the same.

Gaara.

Sakura.

Just them.

And only them.

* * *

Sasori burst through the doors of the principal's office, Sakura is his arms. Itachi landed a second behind him, carrying Gaara. Deidara appeared behind them

Tsunade took one glance at them and jumped to her feet. "Take them to the hospital. Come." She shot them a look that read 'You shall tell me everything later', and she went right out the window.

Sasori and Itachi quickly followed. The rest of the Akatsuki were outside the school, waiting. Deidara wordlessly split from the two. He was going to report to the rest.

Tsunade pushed past nurses and doctors, occasionally patients as well, as she made her way into the emergency treatment room, Sasori and Itachi on her heels.

Shizune took Gaara while Tsunade instructed Sasori to put Sakura on the bed. He did so, and Tsunade shooed them out.

And so, here they were, sitting outside the emergency room, waiting for any news. The rest of the Akatsuki had joined them, and for once, not even Hidan dared to speak.

* * *

"When we got there, no one was there. Just Gaara and Sakura and a few failed experiments. They were bloody and unconscious. The chakra repressing collars were gone and their wounds were slowly healing. Judging from the speed of the wounds closing and the amount of chakra they had, Orochimaru probably left a day or so before we got there. It's as if the snake left them behind on purpose." Konan said.

Hiruzen listened as Konan finished off their vocal report.

"I shall ignore the fact that you disobeyed orders. For now." He looked at Sasori, then the rest of the Akatsuki. "However, good job on finding them and bringing them back."

"I've managed to stabilize their conditions. I can't do too much healing as another chakra, probably the Tailed Beasts, blocks most of it. However, we gave them some chakra pills and as their chakra levels rise, I'm sure they'll heal in no time." Tsunade said.

Sasori released the breath he realized he had been holding. They were going to be fine.

"When will they wake up?" Kisame asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "That depends."

However, now that they had passed that hurdle, another question began to prod at the red head.

_What had the snake been doing to them?_

But even more...

_How much had they changed?_

* * *

Sasori was glad that they recognized him. The moment he has stepped through the door to their hospital room, Sakura had thrown herself at him, as if scared that this was some kind of Gen-jutsu Orochimaru had created to torture them. Once Sakura's joyful cries erased any sort of suspicion, Gaara joined them too.

However, as the Akatsuki slowly approached them, the expression of the twins changed. Suspicion and fear were hidden deep within the two shades of green.

The Akatsuki had quickly backed away, thinking that they needed time to readjust, considering what they had been through.

However, soon, it was obvious that they were shattered on the inside.

They pounced on food and water like they would never be able to eat again. They had actual weapons hidden all over them and they nipped and suspiciously prodded at every single thingy they were given.

Gaara's gourd was continuously shaking and Sakura's bandages seemed much looser, often seeping blood.

The only ones that could touch them were each other, Sasori, Temari and Kankuro.

It was a good thing they didn't sleep. What kinds of nightmares would they have experienced if they did.

* * *

Sakura watched as Guy slowly approached them, Tenten, Lee and Neji behind them. A few seconds later, Kakashi appeared around the corner.

"We have heard that you youthful students have returned, but the nurses have not allowed us to come see you. When we heard that you have been released, we came as quickly as possible." Guy sounded unusually quiet.

Sakura glanced over them. Where had she seen them before?

"We went on a mission with you..." Gaara said. "And then..."

Sakura blinked. _Oh, yeah. _

Tenten slowly nodded. "Yeah. And then Orochimaru-"

Sakura's eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth.

_That name._

She gritted her teeth, barely hearing Matatabi's calm voice telling her to calm down.

_She didn't want to hear it._

Surprisingly, it was Gaara who grabbed her arm to calm her.

_Hadn't there been a time where she had always calmed him down? Or was it just a dream?_

She cover her ears and shook her head, clearing her mind. "I don't wanna hear it." She muttered.

Kakashi stopped the Genin from saying anymore with a look. Luckily, they understood. Dipping their heads, they slowly turned and went away.

* * *

Sasori held the door open and the twins walked past him, into the Uchiha compound. They had just returned from their first mission since the rescue and Sasori had never felt so horrified. It was supposed to be a simple enough mission. All they had to do was get rid of a few shinobi bandits causing trouble to the merchants north of Konoha.

Both Gaara and Sakura were covered from head to toe in blood. They had played with their enemies longer than Sasori could remember. The crazed look in their eyes told him that they were here, and yet, they were not.

Sasori was glad that upon entering the living room, he found that though the Akatsuki were all present, Sasuke was not there. The boy would probably have fainted if he saw the state of the twins.

Konan was the first to react, jumping to her feet. "What happened?" She asked.

"Not ours." Sakura said.

"It belongs to the one we were supposed to kill." Gaara added, as if explaining.

Sasori subtly shook his head at the worried glances he received. He needed to sort through everything. Now, the first thing he was going to do was report to the Hokage.

* * *

**And here's chapter thirty. ****Sorry about the late update.**

**It was rushed, so please ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Hope this made it up from you. (Though it was pretty boring)**

**Read and Review!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Everyone, thank you for supporting our story so far.**

**We wish you a very happy new year.**

**As Japanese, the new year is a very important time of the year. And therefore, we decided to update. Don't ask us how the two are related, cause we don't know?**

**We have a new Naruto story, so check it out please!**

**The summary is at the bottom.**

_**Chapter THIRTY ONE**_

Sasori watched the scene play out with a rare look of fondness. Though faint, it was there. Sakura and Gaara watched through hollow eyes as Itachi congratulated Sasuke. The rest of the Akatsuki were fanned out behind him in their usual glory. One by one, they gave Sasuke a word of congratulation.

Sasuke and his year group had become Genin. Sasuke had been put on a team with Naruto and Ami. Even in front of Itachi, Ami was clinging shamelessly onto Sasuke's arm. Sasori was cruelly reminded of the time the twins had just become Genin.

Gaara and Sakura had slowly begun to improve. If they had been as hollow as the Hokage mountain before, they were now as empty as the Hokage tower. No one could really tell _how much_ they had gotten better, but they had.

Watching the scene, Sakura felt a feeling bubbling inside her chest. Something she faintly recognized, and yet, couldn't quite place. Had she seen something like this play out before?

She stepped forwards, towards Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in joy as he caught sight of them Sasuke turned to them too.

Ever since their return, everyone had treated them will unnecessary care, as if they would shatter and break any moment, like glass. As if they would shatter and break and pierce them. They had often lashed out for no reason before.

_Well, most people, because even after everything, some people..._

Even those who had been against the twins at the beginning couldn't help but feel sorry for the twins. It really was saddening, how the twins held onto each other as if a moment of separation would make the other disappear. Even now, Sakura was good at playing the guilt card.

A very familiar looking ring the color of sand was once again present, though this time, around Sakura's wrist. A similar one made of blood was around Gaara's wrist. Sasori had a feeling that one around the neck reminded them of their cell.

"Congratulations." Sakura stated bluntly. Gaara grunted his part.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks."

Sasuke shot her a rare smile.

A warm feeling bubbled inside Sakura's chest, and she quickly shoved it down.

_Still didn't know about the fearsome reputation the twins had cloaked around them._

Ami was onto them at once. "Who do you think you are, talking to Sasuke-kun?"

"And who do you think you are, speaking to my sister like that?" Gaara was at her defense in an instant. Sakura didn't even complain.

It was painful to watch, how much the two seemed to cling onto the other.

"I'm Watanabe Ami, Sasuke-kun's future wife!" Came the deceleration. Sasuke looked like he wantd to gag.

Sakura stepped forward so that she was standing beside Gaara. "Well, I'm Sabaku no Sakura, your murderer."

* * *

Surprisingly, Sakura didn't move with her threat. She stood there, looking confused. She shook her head and shot Ami a spine chilling before whipping around and stalking off. Gaara sneered at Ami and followed.

"Wh-who were they anyways?" Ami ranted. "Do you know those freaks, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke ripped his arm out of Ami's grasp, for once, not caring if Itachi, who was always telling him about politeness, saw him. "Don't insult them!" He snapped. "They're two of the strongest people I know! They've experienced things you will _never_ understand!"

After all, Sasuke was one of the few people to have actually seen their change. He had basked in their presence before and after their capture. He had seen how torn, how _broken _they had look when they had stepped into the compound for the first time since their return. They were so different that Sasuke's dislike of Gaara had dissolved into nothing.

Sakura had called his name as if she didn't believe that it was actually him. Gaara hadn't even moved to stop her as she had hugged him.

He had seen two of the strongest people, who had survived countless numbers of assassinations, completed impossible numbers of missions, faced some of the strongest opponents and defeated them without trouble, crumble into shells of their previous selves.

And he wondered if that was the end to all amazing shinobi, monster or not.

* * *

"No mercy, no regret." Sakura muttered. "No mercy, no regret."

Gaara was perched on the windowsill of 'their room' in the Uchiha compound. Sakura sat on the floor below him, clutching his ankle.

"No mercy, no regret, cause that's the only way you'll protect yourself."

"Why did you stop?" Gaara asked.

Sakura glanced up at him.

"Why didn't you attack the girl?" Gaara repeated.

Sakura frowned. "I don't know." She said. "I heard Matatabi. Ever since...since...you know...her voice was so quiet, and all of a sudden, I hear her voice. It's gone now but she told me to stop and..."

Gaara nodded, but didn't say anything.

"It's bright, isn't it." Sakura asked.

Gaara nodded. "Too bright. Or is this how it's supposed to be?"

Sakura shrug. "I dunno. Just that it feels wrong."

* * *

Sakura and Gaara knew that Sasuke, Naruto, Ami and Kakashi, in other words, team Seven, had been sent out on their first ever mission outside the village. Itachi had been worried to the point Sakura would have commented that it was very 'Un-Itachi-likely', but she kept her mouth shut.

Then the twins had been summoned to the Hokage's office, where, for the first time, the Third Hokage didn't waste any time.

"I guess you are aware that team Seven has been sent out on their first mission outside the village." The Hokage began. "I would like the two of you to go after them."

Sakura and Gaara exchanged looks. "Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"I have received a request for backup from Kakashi." Sarutobi said.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a C-rank mission?" Gaara asked. He didn't need to elaborate.

"The client they were required to protect, a bridge builder from the land of Waves name Tazuna, had revealed that there are people after his life, who would probably send shinobi in the near future in order to get rid of him. I would like you two to catch up to them as backup. Your job is to get rid of the threats."

"The threats, as in the people trying to kill the...bridge builder?" Sakura asked.

The Hokage nodded.

"Get rid of them...as in kill them, right?" Gaara asked.

The Hokage nodded again.

Sakura grinned. For once, the expression seemed to reach her eyes. "Leave it to us, Hokage-sama. We'll do our best!"

The Hokage handed them a scroll. "I know you will."

* * *

**And here's chapter thirty one!**

**If you have time, please check out our newest story:**

**The path of endless Together**

**To seal a deal, an experiment is given from Oto to Suna. Sakura is a girl who has never been outside Kabuto's lab. Once a kidnapped child of Konoha, she was made using Kimimaro's DNA, giving her a body stronger and faster than most. In Suna, she is given to a young Gaara as property. Made to be loyal, knowing only to obey and serve, Sakura stays beside Gaara, who soon realizes just how messed up the girl is. GaaSaku**

**Once again, have a happy new year! (If it's not yet new year, re-read this when it is! If it has already passed, happy late new year!)**

**Hope you guys continue to support our stories!**

**Read and Review!**


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter THIRTY TWO**_

Sasori, no matter how much he wanted to, couldn't say no.

The whole of the Akatsuki had been shocked when the twins had come back from a meeting with the Hokage and had showed them the mission scroll. Itachi was freaking out in a very Itachi-like level, which consisted of losing himself in his thoughts and constantly glaring at everything.

"We're leaving at noon." Sakura said. She glanced out the window. They had around two hours before they were to head out, plenty of time to pack what little they needed. Just maybe water. They could catch food and refill at rivers. They didn't really need weapons and their armors were more than enough defense form the weather.

Sasori nodded. "Be careful." He said. Sure, they were always careful but it wouldn't hurt to tell them.

Gaara nodded.

"We need to head out on a mission of our own, and will be back in a week or so. Temari and Kankuro will be home." He told them.

Sakura smiled and turned to Itachi. "Don't worry, Tachi-chan, cause we'll bring back Sasu-chan safe and sound." She paused. "Though I can't say the same about the girl. Ami, was it? Mata-chan doesn't like her."

Gaara snorted and earned himself an elbow to the ribs.

Deidara grinned. "I don't mind if she doesn't come back, un. I don't like her either."

Konan whacked the back of his head, but everyone could tell that she agreed with Deidara.

* * *

The moment they were outside the village walls, the twins channeled chakra to their feet and took off.

"Land of Waves...land of Waves..." Sakura muttered under her breath.

Matatabi was gently probing Sakura in the direction, and Gaara followed.

They traveled nonstop, only resting once to grab a drink and something to eat before thy were off again.

After a while, Sakura skidded to a halt. Gaara managed to stop himself before he crashed into his sister. "What?" He asked.

Sakura pointed towards the path which Team Seven had most likely taken and jumped down, landing neatly on her feet. Gaara followed. He immediately noticed the faint signs of a fight. There were several scratches on a tree trunk. A few drops of dried blood splattered the ground. Sakura took one sniff and frowned. "It's Naru-chans." She said.

"The marks on the tree came from a weapon." Gaara mused. "They were attacked, probably by ninja of sorts."

"I guess it's more than just a simple C-rank." Sakura muttered. Gaara nodded. "We should hurry."

* * *

"I sense something." Sakura said. "Straight ahead."

Gaara waited as Sakura narrowed her eyes. "It's Kakashi-san, Sasu-chan, Naru-chan and the girl. There's also a guy who I think is the client. They're facing off against another guy." She turned to Gaara. "So, do we just barge in?"

_**'I don't think that's necessary. The fight seems to be ending.'**_

At Matatabi's voice, Sakura looked up, realizing that she was right. She said so to Gaara.

Another presence appeared in the clearing.

Both of them heard the last bits of the conversation.

_**'Don't let the boy leave!' **_

Sakura stumbled out of surprised. Matatabi's tone held a rare sense of seriousness.

**'That brat's on the Sword guy's side'**

Shukaku snarled. He must have been in an extra good and helpful mood.

The twins burst through the trees. "Don't let him leave!" Sakura gasped. Even as the words left her mouth, sand and blood shot forwards. The boy with the hunter-nin mask made a hand sign and disappeared with Zabuza a split second before their attacks could reach him.

Sakura skidded to a halt while Gaara continued, reaching the spot where the boy had vanished. He clicked his tongue.

"Sa-sakura-chan? Gaara?" Naruto gasped. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke's eyes held a hint of curiosity while Ami, still very shaken from the battle, looked away.

"Kakashi-san requested backup." Sakura said. "And here we are."

"Backup?" Naruto asked. He turned to his teacher, just in time to see the Jounin fall forwards. Sakura's blood flew out and caught the man before he hit the ground. Her blood prodded at one of the wounds of Kakashi and Sakura sighed.

"It's okay. He just fainted from exhaustion." Sakura said. She turned to the man who she assumed was the client. "Hello, bridge-builder-san. I'm Sakura, and this is my brother, Gaara. We're your backup."

The bridge builder, Tazuna, slowly nodded, looking like he was still in shock.

"Can you take us to your house? Kakashi-san needs to rest."

Tazuna nodded again, turning and leading the way. Sakura's blood lifted Kakashi into the air. Team Seven followed Tazuna. Sakura stepped after them, her blood carrying Kakashi behind her. Gaara took up the rear.

* * *

"He's awake!" Naruto yelled. At this, Sasuke and Ami came flying into the room.

Kakashi blinked at the blonde, the battle already coming back to him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why do we need backup?" Ami asked the first chance she got.

Kakashi blinked. "They're here already?"

Naruto nodded. "They got here just as we defeated Zabuza!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that. There was something that had been nagging him.

"Sword guy isn't dead." Came a cheery voice. Everyone looked up to see Sakura hanging upside down from the ceiling. "The boy with the mask is in league with him. Zabuza is probably recovering this very moment."

Ami sneered. "And how would you know that?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. There was a flash of movement and Gaara appeared at the foot of Kakashi's bed. "Because we said so."

Ami opened her mouth again, but Kakashi beat her to it. He quickly put the pieces together. "I'm afraid they're correct."

* * *

**Sorry about the very late update. Also if there were any errors. (Was slightly rushed)**

_**Darque: Raven broke his arm. A car ran into him(ish).**_

**Raven: It wasn't my fault. The car ran into me.**

_**Darque: That's what I said.**_

**Raven: I meant that it wasn't my fault.**

_**Darque: Yeah, cause cars just randomly run into people who are waiting for the traffic light to turn from RED to GREEN.**_

**Raven: ...**

**Tell us what you think, okay?**

**Read and review!**


	34. Chapter 33

_**Chapter THIRTY THREE**_

"Are they serious?" Sakura asked under her breath.

Gaara shrugged. "Seems like they are."

The two Jinchuriki were sitting on a branch of a tree, looking down at Team Seven, who were 'training'. Kakashi was telling them about the tree climbing exercise, and the Genin were taking it all very seriously.

Well, Naruto and Sasuke were. Ami was just fawning over the Uchiha. Gaara was seriously tempted to crush the girl with his sand. It didn't help that Sakura seemed to feel the same way, as she was usually the one to hold him back.

"You know? I just realized that I've never actually done this tree climbing thing before." Sakura said out loud. "When we stick to the ceiling and stuff, we always use blood or sand, which, in a way, is chakra. But I've never walked up a tree using only chakra."

Gaara frowned. "Neither have I." He said, not really getting the point.

"I mean, the tree climbing exercise is said to be one of the most basic skills." Sakura said. "We've been Genin for a few years and have been doing missions for even longer. But we've never done it."

The twins looked at each other, then jumped off their perch. They approached the Genin team who had jut began walking towards their trees.

"Kakashi-san?" Sakura smiled.

The Jounin smiled back. "Hello, Sakura."

"Can we join you?" Sakura indicated towards the trees. "We've never done this before."

Kakashi nodded. "Sure. Of course, feel free to do so." He had led one of the teams to look for the twins when they had been kidnapped. He had heard about how affected the two had been, and even he felt a spark of relief at the sign of childishness from the girl.

Sakura grinned. "Come on, Panda-chan!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly as Gaara scowled at his sister.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Gaara!" Naruto yelled from his position on the ground. He had fallen off after two steps. "Are you going to do this too?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup!"

"Well, I'm going to get to the top first, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned, then darted up tree, this time making three steps before he fell again.

"I bet I'll get there before you!" Sakura grinned and walked up to a tree. She experimentally placed her foot on the trunk of the tree, stayed there for about five seconds and then raises her other foot. She took a slow step, grinned, and quickened her pace as she easily climbed the tree as through she were walking on flat ground.

Soon, she was perched on a high branch. She waved down at Naruto, smiled at Sasuke, ignored Ami, grinned at Kakashi when smirked down at Gaara who narrowed his eyes.

The One tailed Jinchuriki placed one foot against a tree, only for a crater to form. Gaara scowled and jumped back. The tree crashed to the floor. Sand appeared, protecting Gaara from the splinters and dirt.

"Wow..." Kakashi muttered. "That is an impressive mount of chakra gathered in one place." He paused. "That is way too much."

Gaara scowled. "It's not me." At the back of his mind, Shukaku let out a evil chuckle. "Blame Shukaku."

"How can it not be you?" Ami snapped. "You're the only one that can control your chakra." She snorted. "And who's Shukaku? Your imaginary friend? Figured you needed one, since you _are_ friendless."

Gaara snarled. "Shukaku is not my friend!" Said demon sent an extra painful stab through Gaara's mind." "And I don't want to hear that form someone who hasn't even managed to get a foot off the ground."

Ami's eyes widened. "You haven't managed it either."

**'Kill her!'**

Gaara inwardly winced. 'If you weren't causing so much problems, we wouldn't even have to bother with her!'

**'Just this once.' **Then Shukaku was gone.

Gaara smirked. He placed his foot against the tree again, this time managing to feel the chakra pooling at the soles of his feet.

Soon, he too, was sitting on a high branch. Ami looked ready to explode. "You cheated!" She screamed. "That sand! I bet is had something to do with the sand!'

**'Now, pay back what you owe me!'**

Gaara let out a snarl as pain burst through his mind. He slipped off his branch, and fell towards the ground.

"Gaara!"

Sand exploded out of his gourd, instantly cushioning his fall. He landed on his feet as the sand straightened him.

Gaara fought to keep control of himself as Shukaku pressed at the barrier of his mind, wanting to come out and play.

"Gaara!" Sakura easily recognized the expression on her brother's face. She called for her blood, which trailed up her arm at will. Blood sprouted out of her back, forming crimson wings. She jumped off her branch, the blood on her back moving to help her go faster. It soon shifted form, helping her catch her balance so that she hit the ground running.

**"So, this is-**go awa-**Just go to sleep, brat-"**

Kakashi was instantly in front of his Genin team, looking ready to defend them if Gaara completely lost control.

_'Mata-chan!'_

Matatabi instantly granted Sakura's wish, taking over the girl's mind. A tail which was split at the tip appeared, whipping around angrily.

Matatabi stormed up to Gaara's shaking form and grabbed the boy by his collar. _**"Leave them alone, Shukaku."** _She snarled.

**"Matatabi." **Gaara's face curled up in a snarl. **"You always ruin my-**s-stop." Shukaku was cut off as Gaara's weak voice forced its way out.

_**"Shukaku!"**_

**"Fine, fine!" **Gaara's body jerked forwards before he collapsed, breathing heavily. Matatabi caught the boy as he slowly regained his balance. She then returned Sakura her body. Said girl instantly latched onto Gaara's arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Gaara slowly nodded.

"You don't have to worry or anything. It's the girl's fault." Sakura shot Ami a pointed look.

Ami, who stilled looked slightly shaken, managed to scowl back.

Kakashi sighed, and turned to the female Genin on his team. "Ami, we need to talk." He told her sternly.

Sakura shot Ami a look and stuck out her tongue. Gaara smirked. Ami, with Kakashi glaring sternly at her, couldn't do anything but shoot the twins a glare.

* * *

**Hello, people!**

**We have a new idea for another NARUTO fanfic (Sorry) and we were wondering about which pairing you would like it to be.**

**However, we don't mind if they are repeated. ****Just review or PM the pairing you would like and later, we'll put up a poll.**

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. It was rushed, so...yeah.**

_**Darque: So, have you noticed how awesome I am, especially compared to you?**_

**Raven: Errr...no.**

_**Darque: Well, of course you wouldn't.**_

**Raven: Okay? So...**

_**Darque: When people leave us reviews, it almost always says 'You and Raven'. Ha!**_

**Raven:...I think you are one of the very rare people in the world to be happy about something like that.**

_**Darque: Hey! At least I'm not the one who spent hours trying to crack the hospital WiFi password, only to find out that all you needed to do was ask for it!**_

**READ AND REVIEW~**


	35. Chapter 34

_**Chapter THIRTY FOUR**_

The moment Kakashi and Ami had disappeared, Gaara stumbled backwards. Sakura was by his side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Sakura helped Gaara as he sat down on a rock.

Gaara nodded. "Just a bit shaky." He said. "My brain's ringing."

Sakura hummed sympathetically. "Let's spar." She suggested. "I saw a clearing with a river near by."

Gaara smirked. "Okay."

Naruto and Sasuke, who had overheard their exchange, glanced at each other then followed the twins. Sasuke faintly remembered watching the two spar a few times, and that had been years ago. Naruto was jut curious.

]Sakura unwrapped her bandages, and a stream of blood followed the movement of her fingers as she drew them away. She waved her fingers and the stream of blood thickened, the point sharpening. It stabbed into the ground, raising Sakura into the air.

Gaara's gourd popped over and sand drifted out, hovering over him like a serpent.

Without a word, the two moved. Gaara sent a wave of Sakura at his sister, who threw half a dozen blood marbles at the sand. The sand engulfed the marbles, but red liquid began to stream out from between the small grains of sand. The blood expanded, and the sand broke apart. The sand was quick to reform, but by the time it had come back together, Sakura's blood had formed a huge puddle around the girl.

Gaara clicked his tongue in annoyance. He called back his sand to form his own defense and the two ceased all movements.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened. She spun around in something like a kaiten, and her blood dome formed, a second before the wave of sand crashed down on her.

"He used the sand lying around the forest." Sasuke grumbled at Naruto's confused look.

Sasuke felt something running up his led and glanced down, remembering scraping his knee when he had misjudged the distance to the floor. He inwardly winced as blood leaked out of the wound, and shot Sakura an annoyed look.

The sand wave had drawn back and Sakura had lowered her shield. She shot Sasuke an apologetic look and flicked her hand. The blood on Sasuke's leg shot forwards, forming an arrow as it flew.

Gaara's sand automatically rose to defend him and Gaara shot Sakura a dirty look.

Gaara dropped his control over the sand he had summoned from the area. Sakura did the same with her blood marbles. She summoned her blood sword and the two stayed where they were, eyeing each other.

"Why'd they drop it all?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Magnificent, isn't it."

Naruto and Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Said Jounin smiled his eye smile. Ami stood behind him, looking pale.

"Sakura and Gaara both have control over all blood and all sand." Kakashi said. "However, Sakura can control her blood the best, and the same goes with Gaara and the sand in his gourd. That's because the blood and sand there have their tailed beasts chakra running through them constantly. This make it stronger than any other blood or sand they can control."

"Oh. So they can control their own stuff easier." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

The spar continued for an hour or so.

At one point, Ami's scream made all three males glance at her.

Gaara quickly formed his third eye and scoffed at Ami's face. He then sent Sakura a look.

Sakura let out a snarl of annoyance and dropped her control over the blood that had been leaking out of Ami's wound on her arm.

Naruto snickered and Sasuke shot the Two Tailed Jinchuriki a smirk. Sakura grinned back.

Suddenly, a cloud of sand appeared above them. Sakura glanced up before straightening, eyes glancing around her feet and her surroundings.

Gaara waved his hand, and the special sand around him rose into the air. "Rendan Suna Shigure!" Bullets of sand were rapidly fired. Gaara narrowed his eyes and shifted the sand hovering over him, hence changing the direction of the bullets.

Using her sword, Sakura cut a huge dash down her arm. The blood form the wound shot forwards, meeting the sand bullets. The wound closed a few seconds later.

"That not fair." Naruto finally exclaimed. "They can control blood and sand, they can heal very quickly...they're like..."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "The perfect shinobi."

Kakashi smiled knowingly. "But that's what you think." At this, the Genin of Team Seven turned to him curiously.

Kakashi nodded in the direction of the twins, who were now engaging in a close range battle.

"I'm sure those two will switch all their skills for a normal life, you know."

"Why would they do that?" Naruto asked. "They're super strong and stuff."

Kakashi slowly shook his head. "Yo've heard of their story, right?"

Ami blinked dumbly while Naruto and Sasuke nodded, having heard it form Itachi and the others.

"For the power they held, they were constantly attacked by shinobi, who had received said orders from the Kazekage, their own father. They were experimented on and went through both physical and mental torture. People feared them, so they didn't have anyone apart from each other. They were sold to Orochimaru, again, by their own father."

Naruto winced. "Yeah, well..."

"Kaboom!" Sakura jumped onto Sasuke's back, a huge grin on her face. Ami looked ready to explode, and Sakura just pressed herself tighter against the Uchiha.

"Did you see my awesome win?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed, and gently shook the girl off. Sakura let go without protest and clung onto the arm of Gaara, who had just stepped up beside her, dusting invisible dirt off his clothes.

"You definitely cheated." Gaara announced. "Because there is no other way you could have beaten me." He then sent Sakura a small smile to indicate that he had been joking.

Sakura smiled back and tugged on his arm. "Once we return to Konoha, you must buy me something to eat!"

"Don't I always buy you food?" Gaara chuckled lightly, and let his sister drag him off.

* * *

**So, today, the 13th of March, is our birthday (Yes, both of us), and so, we decided to update!**

**:)**

**Raven: Can you believe that Darque and I were actually born on the same day? Our parents met each other because they were int he same hospital room.**

_**Darque: That thought is pretty disturbing.**_

**Raven: Hey! I am thoroughly insulted.**

_**Darque: I'm just joking. At least be glad that I tolerate you. Or else you would be all friendless.**_

**Raven: So would you.**

_**Darque: I do have friends. In fact, they're throwing a party for me (ish) on Sunday.**_

**Raven:...ish?**

_**Darque: Ish.**_

**Raven: What do you mean ish?**

_**Darque: Ish is ish**_

**Read and Review!**


	36. Chapter 35

_**Chapter THIRTY FIVE**_

Sakura and Gaara were perched on a branch, eyes closed and the atmosphere relaxed. They had to be alert at all times. They already had a few dozen scenarios planned out, and knew exactly what to do should the enemy appear.

"We shouldn't have jumped out at the Hunter-nin." Sakura murmured. "He's seen us, and will most likely recognize us should we ever see each other. That also sort of lost us the surprise advantage."

Gaara shrugged. "Well, we can't do anything about it anymore."

Sakura nodded. "Hey, so, I've been trying out this new technique and I want you to tell me what you think."

Gaara shrugged. "Sure." Sakura jumped down from her tree and spread her arms. Sometime during the mission, a second opening had appeared on Sakura's other right wrist. Both wounds started bleeding, and Sakura swiped her arms to the side. The blood seeped up her arms and vanished under her clothes. Suddenly, something tore out of the girl's back.

The blood formed eight tendrils, thicker than what Sakura usually used. They curved into claws, and Gaara faintly thought that they looked like spider legs. As he watched, the blood shifted around a big more, before growing in size and length. A single rope of blood stabbed into a branch above her, pulling her into the air.

"You look like a spider." Gaara called.

Sakura scowled. She bit her lip and shot a few drops of blood from her mouth at Gaara. Gaara's sand knocked the blood away. "You're even spitting blood like a spider would spit poison." He added with a grin.

Sakura grinned back. "Well, that was the image I was basing this on." She admitted. "Apart from the fact that I can make more than eight." As if to prove her point, two more spider legs tore out of her back. "I can't do too much, because I'm using my own blood."

Gaara nodded. "It can become your shield." Gaara suggested. "If you can control it, it should work better than your shield does right now, because it takes time for your blood to come out and then shield you."

Sakura nodded. "That was also part of the plan."

Gaara smirked. "I would suggest a spar to test it out, but we're on a mission, and we can't risk being caught off guard."

Sakura's eyes darkened. It was Team Seven's job to protect the bridge builder, and it was Team Akasuna's job to get rid of the threat.

Gaara decided to clear the sudden dark air. "So, what do you think of the Ami girl?"

Sakura huffed. "I hate her." She said.

Gaara chuckled. "We can agree on that."

* * *

"Isn't that the Hunter-nin?"

Haku and Naruto both jumped at Sakura's voice. Sakura and Gaara were hanging side by side, upside down from a branch. Haku immediately tensed, ready to fight.

"But she's not a real Hunter-nin, so that name doesn't work."

"How about we call her...her? Him?" The twins glanced at each other. "Well, not the important case here. How about something like...sidekick hunter-nin?"

Gaara scoffed. "Can you get more unoriginal?"

Sakura glared back. "You think of something better, then."

"..."

"..."

"...I thought so." Sakura then turned to Naruto. "Kakashi's looking for you." She then glanced at the Hunter-nin. "We can wait until our final conformation, Super-girly-sidekick-hunter-nin-with-very-pretty-hair-that-makes-Mata-chan-jealous."

"That was _so_ lame." And they were gone.

Naruto glanced at Haku, who narrowed his eyes just slightly, waiting for some sort of movement...

"I wonder what they were talking about."

...and he had never though a God of Clueless existed.

* * *

"I'm going to go bathe. Sasuke-kun, would you like to join me?" Ami asked. Naruto burst out laughing. Kakashi inwardly cringed.

Sasuke shuddered and shuffled away. "Go away, Ami."

Ami pouted, but didn't press the matter.

"Panda-chan, you should go take a bath too." All four members of Team Seven turned at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"No."

"Come on. At least at a river, you don't have to worry about clogging the drain, or anything."

"Why don't you take one?"

"I prefer showers. I stain the water, remember?"

Gaara snorted. "Stain, would be an understatement." He dodged the hand Sakura had sent his way to slug his arm. "The fishes in the river will become crimson. The lake will run red." He chuckled. "The people downstream will think that it's the end of the world."

Sakura went to land another hit, and this time, managed to whack her brother upside the head. Gaara let out a hiss.

"Anyways, you-"

"I'm not going." Gaara crossed his arms.

Sakura sighed. "We'll settle this the usual way."

Gaara smirked. "I thought we decided against this."

"We did, but this has come to the point where we must take drastic measures." Sakura giggled.

"If I win, you can't bother me about a bath or a shower for the duration of this mission."

"If _I_ win, you have to go take a bath."

And the twins, as usual, flew at each other.

* * *

"You smell, Panda-chan."

Gaara scoffed. "If you won, I would have taken a bath." He smirked. "Besides, if you hadn't drenched me in all that blood, I probably wouldn't smell as much."

Sakura scoffed. "The smell of blood is much better than what you previously smelled like."

Gaara crossed his arms. "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"What...is this?" Tazuna whimpered in fear.

Team Seven, minus Naruto, Team Akasuna, and Tazuna were now at the bridge. Workers were scattered around the area. The mist had spread, and Gaara could sense Zabuza and his little sidekick hunter-nin on the other side of the bridge.

"I so dibs the mummy." Sakura muttered. "Mata-chan's been feeling super bored for the past few months, and she actually wants to go full transformation and step on him." She waved away Kakashi's worried expression. "She wont though."

"Who's the mummy anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"The Zabuza guy." Sakura said. "We haven't thought up of a super cool nickname for him."

Gaara huffed. "And you call the girl's nickname cool?"

"Yeah."

By the time they were done, Zabuza and Kakashi were getting ready to fight.

"HA!" Everyone paused.

Sakura grinned in triumph. "I TOLD you! It's the super-girly-sidekick-hunter-nin-with-very-pretty-hair-that-makes-Mata-chan-jealous!" Sakura pointed at Haku.

"I don't remember saying otherwise."

"So we need a even cooler name for the Mummy."

"How is that even related?"

"Mata-chan suggested the name 'Grasshopper'."

"And why's that?"

"Because I am going to catch him in my web and kill him."

"You're still going through with the whole spider thing?"

"Mata-chan finds them fascinating."

Sasuke had no idea what was going on with the twins today.

Neither did anyone else who knew them.

And so, everyone couldn't really do much other than obey when orders were professionally sent their way. "Sasu-chan, Kakashi, take care of super-girly-sidekick-hunter-nin-with-very-pretty-hair-that-makes-Mata-chan-jealous. Ami, just...do Ami-stuff, whatever you usually do. Panda-chan? We're going to take care of...of..."

Haku took this time to try and interrupt. Keyword: Try. "I'm a bo-"

"I have something." Gaara decided to make a suggestion, cutting off whatever Haku was going to say. (Well, everyone who knew _THE_ secret knew what he was about to say.)

"Ohhhh...Let's hear it."

"Bandage-wrapped-bad-breath."

"Why something like that?"

Gaara shrugged. "Well, if we go with our conclusion that Kakashi hides his face because he's ugly, is it not logical to conclude that Zabuza covers his mouth to hold back his bad breath?"

"That's actually pretty good." Sakura grinned. "Though it could be that he has very uneven teeth?"

"The possibilities are endless."

* * *

**SO, WE NEED SOME HELP LOOKING FOR A FANFIC WE READ SOMETIME AGO!**

**We don't really remember everything, but:**

**Sakura is in Ame (Maybe she grew up there? We don't remember)**

**There was something about a cave...(We don't think it was very important, but just saying.)**

**There's an exam of sorts (Probably Chunin?) and while Konan, Yahiko and Nagato are participating, Sakura finds and recruits Zetsu into the Akatsuki.**

**When they (Sakura, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan) are captured by Hanzo, Konan dies instead of Yahiko. (Something about one female in the Akatsuki?)**

**So...yeah...not much, but if any of you know something along these lines, please PM or leave us a review!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**So, we started this chapter earlier this week, but for some reason, we were both feeling equally humorous, and this is how it came out. Gaara was probably OOC, but he'll probably be back in character (As much as he was in the previous chapters) by the next chapter.**

_**Darque: I'm having stalker problems.**_

**Raven:...**

_**Darque:...**_

**Raven: Uh...really? **

_**Darque: Well, not really. Just this super annoying guy that keeps pestering me. It's very annoying.**_

**Raven: You...don't mean me, right?**

_**Darque:...Oh! The description fits you as well! But no, it's not you...But really, I'm this close to pounding him to the ground. (Hard to say 'this close' cause I can't really show any of you.)**_

**Raven: Introduce me to him. I'll pound him for ya!**

_**Darque: That's actually pretty sweet :)**_

**Raven: That's what friends are for, right?**


End file.
